A Connecticut Amazon in Ancient Greece
by Meagana
Summary: If Xena and Gabrielle truly existed, and the show was taken from the scrolls, the writers would have taken lots of artistic license, this is the story of that Xena and Gabrielle, and how the daughter they didn't know they had changed their lives
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers, Warnings and stuff you need to know: I don't own any of this, except Zoe, she's mine, I had this idea and I've got to perfect it. Which is why I keep editing, and reposting. Sometimes the deleting part really is an accident I really am damn close to computer illiterate, Also I think the reason I keep editing and re-editing thus deleting the already published work is because when I can't write I rewrite, and I feel guilty about not being able to post new chapters. So don't expect updates once a week, or anything. If I tell you that upfront maybe I won't panic this time around, and go on an editing binge. Now then Zoe's concept is this. 1. Xena and Gabrielle had truly existed and Hollywood got a hold of the scrolls they would have taken a lot of liberties 2. Any Modern 21**__**st**__** century child loose in Ancient Greece would be in for some major culture shock and would have trouble adjusting but her ideas and beliefs might just help her and others, 3. Well I always liked the whole super powered child thing mixed with social awkwardness, and 4. Xena and Gabrielle are Soul Mates but are Hamstrung by convention and routine and all the crap that's happened so nothing's happened, yet. Of course a little girl with a vested interest in them being together from the 21**__**st**__** century who's seen both Parent Traps and that nightmarish Olsen Twins Movie with Kirstie Alley and has many Goddess and Fate given powers might just help them along. I've made the story as historically accurate as I could given the circumstances there's also a good dose of Xenaverse in there, a little Greek and Roman Mythology and just enough my old weird style for flavoring. For instance Corporal punishment while not a major theme will make an appearance, adulthood and marriageable age while not the historically accurate 12 or 13, was placed at 16 (I don't want nightmares), and 20 among Amazons, and even though milk was not actually drunk in Ancient Greece they considered it barbaric, but an 8 year old finding out firsthand the difference between whole warm fresh out of the animal goat milk, as opposed to refrigerated Pasteurized and Homogenized 2% with added Vitamin A and D cow milk, is just too funny not to include, they'll be a few of those. I know in ancient Greece, they used a water jug with a hole to mark the passage of time, and later sundials, but I'm choosing to use the Candle clock method, because it's common in Xena Fics. **_

**Chapter 1 **

**Xena's POV**

It seemed like we had been traveling non-stop for years or decades, but I was really only 4 months, We'd been traveling together for over 6 years, nearly 7, and that blonde little naïve Sheepherder's daughter who was about to start her 16 Summer, had been slowly replaced by a strong confident young woman, Amazon Queen, Bard, Warrior, and the person I've come to respect, rely on and care about more than any other. 5 months ago had been hard, I don't dispute that, are only now dealing with the loss of our children. We're back to we were before it all happened, but neither one of us risk talking about the series of events that ended their lives and temporarily ended our friendship. It was the end of Summer, the Equinox was coming in just a few short days, and Harvest festivals and feasts honoring Demeter were everywhere. No one was happy with the approaching Autumn and winter which caused the goddess to go insane with grief at the temporary loss of her daughter, but they also wanted to appease her, they felt it made her less likely to cause damage to them, none of them realized it didn't matter Demeter went on a rampage every year, some were better than others of course, and none were as bad as the winter that happened before the deal was struck but she still had little or no regard for anyone as she raged in pain against the world. This is why I can't stand most Gods, the mortals had absolutely nothing to do with any of this, and yet they were the ones that suffered and I have on good authority if you call Hercules Good, that Persephone wasn't kidnapped like most mortals believe, well she was, but she and Hades had been lovers long before that, he had proposed marriage, and he just got tired of her dragging her heels and refusing to tell her mother the truth. Not that I blame either of them, Demeter is scary and your lover refusing to publically admit you're anything to you has to hurt. We weren't far outside my home village, I'm sure mother would appreciate the help, there are only two Inns in Amphipolis and when a festival such as this comes a long, they're both packed and people also renting out or allowing friends to use, barns, spare beds, pallets, anything really. Amphipolis itself had at least a dozen families living outside the city that came in for supplies and were considered a part of the community. They'd need places to stay the night before the festival and night of. Since the celebration began at daybreak and ended well past midnight. Well depending on your age, most children were sent to bed at their usual bedtime regardless of the celebration around them. I looked down at Gabrielle who was walking next to Argo and cheerfully, telling a story about her first harvest festival, when she was a little girl. We'd been through much, and I loved more than anyone, My Confident, companion, best friend, best student. As much as I blamed Gabrielle, Solan's death was my fault, if I had kept closer eye on her, or insisted she stay with the Amazons when Melosa kindly requested it, Hope never would have existed, at least not through her, they would have found someone else to use, she wouldn't have been involved, and whatever came out would not focus on me, or my son, and Solan would still be alive.

**Gabrielle's POV **

I worry about Xena and My relationship it's so fragile, well maybe it is, and maybe it isn't, but it certainly feels fragile. I love her so much, she's the dearest friend I've ever known, my companion, confidant, mentor, protector, So much of who I am is what I've learned from her or with her. I blame myself for Hope, both for not being able to protect her, and from not being able to protect others from her. I know that's irrational, that she was never really my child, just a demon, a parasite who used my Body, stole my looks, and murdered innocent people including those I loved, but I still can't help thinking of her as my child, and feeling as if I'd failed her. Even though I know none of that is true. We've been traveling none-stop since a month after everything, and now we are stopping in Amphipolis to visit Cyrene for several days, maybe a week enjoy the harvest festival before moving on to see the Amazons. My sister Lila is there now, training along with another girl to become the Village Healer and midwife, she would train alone but being next in line for the throne, despite her refusal to accept the honor, made the elders nervous and insisted on training two girls. Her sister was hardly an adult, only 16, by Greek standards of course she was an adult, but my Amazon she still had four years of training, before she'd be considered one. I wasn't even considered one when I took the throne, Ephiny would have been my regent regardless if I decided to continue traveling with Xena. Velasca was old enough to rule on her own, but Melosa had been clear I was her heir apparent not Velasca, even a blind man could see the writing on her wall, and no one in the tribe, was the least bit surprised by her actions after that, or by the outcome.

**Xena's POV**

We have been traveling most of the day, and are almost to my mother's inn. We'll arrive if we continue at this speed, about a candle mark before sundown A Large purple puddle appeared in the sky extending from the ground, to two thirds the height of the oak tree next to us, it began rippling like a pond after a stone's been thrown into it. A small girl riding a large well-muscled black horse, came flying out of the puddle, the girl was dressed strangely in Black Boots, a Pair of thick blue pants and matching Jacket, underneath the jacket was an usually looking dark blue Shirt with a hood. She was wearing an bright blue Hat with letters I didn't recognize. The horse had saddle bags, a staff, and a bedroll. The horses stops, she looks around, yells at the sky in a language I don't recognize. Gabrielle approaches first she's on foot and it's easier to close the gap. And I dismounted but stayed by Argo, the girl may not know who I am, or even heard of me, but I am wearing several weapons, and that might frighten her.

**Zoe's POV **

OMG, am I dead, I think I might be dead, where the hell am I. I can't hear anything, but a babbling brook, some birds, and the footsteps of a 20 something blonde woman with Sparkling emerald eyes that I'd seen more than once in the mirror, She was about 5'4, dressed in a mix of soft red leathers and a colorful red and blue died wool, She was carrying a staff. There was something so familiar about her, could she be my Mother? Was I finally sent home, was Diana right all these years? Suddenly, I'm having trouble breathing, I know I'm having a panic attack, I've only had a handful in my life, but I know what one feels like. If I don't stop it, I'm either going to get sick and puke all over Kari. Kari hates it when I throw up on her, maybe I'll just pass out. That won't be so bad, I'll fall off and hit the ground. As long as I don't hit my head, I should be fine.

The noticed the Raven haired one, she was wearing Dark leather battle gear and an assortment of shiny sharp weapons, she dismounted, and spoke. "Gabrielle, she's panicking if she doesn't stop, she's going to get sick or pass out. She's needs to calm down…"

It wasn't English I knew that, it sounded like Greek. My thoughts founded more mature, and smarter, and I could understand Greek. I don't speak or understand Greek at all, but I understood that. I understand what she said. The blonde one picked me up off, Kari, and carried me to a boulder, she sat down, held me in her arms, tightly, I could feel her heart beating, she rocked me, she hummed a tune I didn't know but felt familiar to me. And kept quietly encouraging me to breath, they looked familiar both of them but I couldn't figure out from where, I eventually calmed done I'm not sure how long after we sat down because I wasn't paying attention. Gabrielle sat me down on the boulder next to her. I could feel it, she was my mother, and I could feel it. Like Magnets. Diana slipped once and said mothers instead of parents, maybe the Raven haired one was too, they are together, she admitted the truth after she slipped and told me a little bit about them, but not much she said she couldn't. "Sweet girl, my name is Gabrielle, and this is Xena, can you understand us?"

Unsure of whether or not I could speak Greek, I just nodded. Gabrielle smiled. "Can you tell us your name?"

With no other choice but to try. I said my name specifically trying for Greek. "Zoe, Wow, huh, I…I didn't know I could speak Greek, this is Greek isn't it?"

"It is." Xena said. "What do you mean you didn't know you could speak Greek, you're speaking it perfectly, you have an accent, but it's clear enough that it's as if you've been speaking it almost your whole life….."

"I haven't…..I've barely ever heard it spoken…..We speak English where I come from."

"Never heard of it."

"You said your names are Xena and Gabrielle…."

"That's right….." Gabrielle answered.

"The warrior Princess and the battling of Bard, Xena of Amphipolis and Gabrielle of Potidaea, and Telaquire Amazon tribe?"

"That's right." Xena asked with a freaky raised eyebrow.

"Okay, last time I checked you'd been like 2,000 years give or take a century."

"That's a problem."

"Uh-huh. So let's see what we got here, I'm speaking a language I don't speak, I'm 2,000 plus years in the past, on the other side of the world, with my horse…..Damn it Diana!"

"Who's Diana?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why?" Xena asked, at the same time Gabrielle asked her question.

"Diana is my Guardian, she's raised me since I was a baby, since always I think, Diana always said we were just borrowing each other and that one day I would go home to my parents, well sometimes she said parents sometimes she said mothers, that I really belonged to them, that they were my home, and I was meant to do great things…..I really don't know what to believe or think except maybe she was right, and maybe I'm here for a reason…..she said parents until I was five, then she slipped and said mothers, she pretty much didn't anything else about it until pumped her for information when I was six, and found out a few things about them, not much…..I get my green eyes, Silver tongue and Big Heart from one mother, Raven black hair, reasoning skills, and ability to tell when someone's lying from the other….."

Gabrielle's face did this weird thing, I call it the light bulb moment cause in cartoons that's exactly what it is. "Xena….."

"Do you think we're your parents?" Xena straightened out.

I thought for a minute. "I don't know….maybe, maybe not." Looking at Gabrielle. "I do have your eyes…..and I'd be lying if I say I hadn't thought about it, but we don't have time to sit around talking about it….."

"She's right….we need to keep going…"

"What about….." Gabrielle said.

"I am going with you, right?" I said, as if it was obvious.

"Of course." Xena said.

"If we're all on horseback, we'll get their faster…..If it helps, Gabrielle can even hold Kari's Reins, she'll need to make friends with her though, you have to use your nails, scratch her nose, with your right hand, while humming and keeping time with your left, I'll have to teach you the tune or it won't work."

"I'll walk."

"No, you'll teach her." So, I taught Gabrielle how to home and keep time to girls just want to have fun, it would have been easier to do if I busted out my iPad Mini and played it for her but I didn't want to freak her out. We got on Kari and rode away.

**Gabrielle's POV **

We had been on the road for half a candle mark or so, the little girl was in front of me playing some metal instrument. I asked. "What is that?"

"It's a Harmonica, this is A 18-97, I also have a Big six, Chromatic Harp, the marine band Crossover, and a Melody Maker, different keys. I don't know how to say the keys here though because we use our Alphabet in music and you have a different alphabet."

"I'm not exactly sure what you just said….." Xena said quietly.

"I think I can explain later when we get to Xena's Mother's Inn and I can show you all my harmonics, and play them, and explain the history behind each one, and the keys and everything…."

"You do that."

"So you're really into playing the Harmonica…." I said.

"A Little bit…..we have a house band that plays at my Diana's Spa, and one of the band members, taught me to play...it thought of as a man's instrument but Ella doesn't believe that she was named after a famous woman singer and believes with all her heart that women should be able to play anything….and she doesn't even just play the harmonica, she also plays the drums, and the piano, and the guitar, and you don't know what any of those things are."

"We know what a drum is." Xena said. "So, "Diana owns this Spa?"

"The Luna Springs Spa and Resort, yeah, the town of Luna Springs, Connecticut is built around it and the Luna Hot Springs…"

"Was Connecticut the nation you lived in?"

"No, it was the state, but not a city-state like Athens…..The United States of America was is a Country made of 50 states, a capital city, and a few territories, it started off with 13 colonies, Connecticut was one of them but we fought a war for independence about 240 years ago, you see before we fought for independence we were a colony that belonged to England is the country that Britannia became…..and then we became the 13 colonies and then we decided we needed to become more we started expanding, first through the Louisiana Purchase which we bought land which another country had conquered, than after we started conquering, tricking, and slaughtering, buying to get land, I don't know how we got Hawaii, I don't know if we ever actually legally got it, we didn't conquer anyone, or buy anything I know that, I think we just moved in one day and said finders keepers…."

"Diana teach you that?"

"Some of it, the rest I learned in school, she believes in supplementing the basics, I learn there….."

"You go to school?" I asked, surprised, most girls outside of Amazon villages don't, for that matter only boys who are wealthy or of noble blood go to school, the rest of us got taught by either our parents, or an aging learned but drunken farm hand like Lila and I did. I do miss Makis, he died the year after I ran away. When I married Perdicas he agreed if we had a boy to name him Makis. He had learned as much from him as I had, and had convinced him to leave and join the Athenian Army.

"In America, you have to it's the law, I'm pretty sure you can test when your older, and you can be homeschooled if you want, or your parents or guardian can pay for you to go a private school to teach you special things but Public school is paid for with taxes. Diana could probably afford that if she wanted to, if she scrimped and saved, but she said she rather me learn the extra stuff from her, and the basic stuff from the school, because she's paying for that anyway and paying for a private school to teach me extra stuff when they don't know what they were talking about would be a waste of money, and she doesn't have the time, patience sanity or need to teach me everything herself."

"It sounds like I'd like your Diana." Xena said softly.

**Xena POV:**

Zoe talked non-stop almost the entire ride to Amphiphipolis, she did remind me of Gabrielle the way she spoke, so brightly, so passionately about a variety of subjects, how she never seemed to breath, the way she moved her arms, the way her face and eyes seemed to light up as she spoke. I'm not saying she is our child, but part of me could definitely see that theory having merit. I also noticed when she smiled how similar it was to my brother Lyceaus' smile, and when she laughed how similar it was to my mother's laugh, of course I could be grasping at straws and these things could only be in my imagination, because, the more time I spend with Zoe the more I want her to be my child, well part of me does, and part of me is absolutely terrified of the thought that I will get her killed too. If she is my child I have a feeling that Diana might actually be a Goddess, particularly Artemis. Especially when she mentioned that her Soft ball whatever that is, team is named the Amazons, or explained the Girl scout law to us, or that Diana takes her camping and taught her how to hunt and make her own bow and arrows, or that Diana told her that some Gods lose most of their powers the less people believe in them, but not immortality. So once they lose their powers they are doomed to the mortal world but are never truly a part of it. Once we got back to Mother's Inn, it was about the time Mother was preparing supper. I noticed Melaney, the daughter of my childhood friend Damia being harassed by a couple of neighborhood boys, I hadn't seen her since I first came back 6 years earlier and she wasn't older than 12. She wasn't doing anything to encourage it, but if she was anything like Damia she was going to fight back soon. I ran to deal with it.

**Gabrielle's POV**

"Xena going to knock some sense into those boys?" Zoe asked.

"She would never hurt a child, scare them sure, but she wouldn't hurt them, they really only need to be scolded a little." I said. Look over, and Xena's hands are on their shoulders but other than that. She doesn't lay a hand on them. She's talking menacingly I could tell. And a few times her hand leaves a shoulder to touch her Chakram or her whip. Her eyebrow is raised. They both look very pale, they then run off. Xena escorts the girl, Melaney I think her name is to the bakery two buildings down and then comes back out. She walks over, and we go to the barn and stable the horses, we stable them far enough apart so that, Zoe won't break Xena's double pace rule if she wants to spend time with Kari. Xena understands the bond between a Horse and their rider and would never come between that, or put her in a position where she would have to break the rule. We took off their saddles and saddle bags, watered, fed, and brushed them, then went into the inn.

"Mother!" Xena said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe's POV **

Xena's Mother, definitely looked like Xena's mother, while Xena was tall for any time, just shy of 6 feet I'd say, straight raven black hair olive skin, baby blue eyes, her mother looked very similar she was a bit shorter, but had the same broad shoulders and round hips, the same baby blues, her hair was a little curlier and had a little more grey in it. But otherwise they looked a lot alike.

"Hello, Little One, welcome….and who is this?" Cyrene said.

"This is, Zoe….we're responsible for her for a while…..we'll explain later."

"Of course."

"It's nice to meet you…."

"Cyrene…."

"Cyrene, I'm sorry. I knew your name, but where I come from, it's rude to call an adult by their name like that, we have two names where I come from a first and last, a given name and a family name, and calling a grown up buy their first…uh given name is rude….unless they're a close family friend or something….."

"I noticed that, you hesitate for just a second before you say our names…." Xena says. "I thought it was because you read Gabrielle scrolls and we were famous, you do it every time."

"Part of it is that, and part of it, is…."

"Social convention." Gabrielle said. "You're going to have to get over it. In Greece we don't do that, we just speak the name. If the person has a title, we do say that, but only if it's relevant like when I'm Among the Amazons I'm Queen Gabrielle, everywhere else, I'm just Gabrielle….even to girls your age."

"Dinners almost ready, why don't you put your bags in your room, the bed is big enough for the two of you, but I'll have to put a pallet in there for Zoe, unless you want to sleep in your brothers' room.

**Xena's POV **

It had once been one room, but one summer, father before he had changed, built a wall. Giving me my own room, and the boys their own room. They and my mother's room were separated from the rest of the inn by the kitchen. As a family we had our own bathing room, after father 'left', Lyceus died, and then I left. Mother did a lot of projects to improve the Inn, to keep herself from going mad, She has the busiest inn in Amphipolis, and not just for overnight guests, but people come into drink, and unmarried fisherman, farmhands, miners, and mill workers who no longer live with their parents come in, her prices are very reasonable prices, it's a fairly state of the art, it's conveniently priced, mother unlike me is an excellent cook, the place is clean, pest free, which is almost unheard of for any Inn, there's a variety of food, Venison, Fish, occasional wild Boar, rabbits, Poultry, Mother's not a bad hunter either, who do you think taught me after father "left"

"We'll stay in my room, a Pallet will be fine."

"What's a pallet?" Zoe said.

"It's a small wooden frame placed on the floor with a thin mattress on top" Gabrielle answered.

"Oh….Like a pull out couch or roll a way bed?"

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Sorry, takes some getting used to."

"Well you should unpack and see if you can find something else for Zoe to wear, that looks a bit conspicuous."

We went to my room with our bags. We unpacked ours first, I got into my village clothes, contrary to popular believe I didn't always wear my leathers, just most of the time, and when I stayed with my mother, I never wore them, or my weapons, I put them in a trunk. And put on leggings and a tunic. Gabrielle put on a Skirt and skirt. We then unpacked Zoe's things, she explained about all her Harmonica. She explained the best she could about the different keys, we heard the difference, and the chromatic one was interesting. She was very good with them. We should get to play for coin sometime. But that might be a problem because her instrument is made of a metal that shouldn't technically exist yet. We might need to talk about it, first. then aside from the knapsack she packed herself with her harmonics, her "Pad", her "sun charger", "Softball", a blue blanket, strange looking marbles, Yo-Yo, Knife (which I confiscated), some kind of metal encased flint-Lighter, and candy. There was a bedroll which could pass for made in our time if covered in one fur, A metal water bottle that couldn't, enough food for days and a special bag to keep it fresh that long, a tent, extra strong rope, a horse brush, a hoof knife, a Bow and quiver full of arrows (which I also confiscated), we eventually found some clothes some were similar to the ones she was wearing, but she also had in two pairs of leggings, one long skirt, three tunics, one dresses, two night shifts, one pair of boots, and one our two pieces from her other wardrobe could be salvaged. It took us the better part of a half a candle mark to get her dressed because she wouldn't wear the dress or skirt, not wanting to have to threaten to spank her, because it hadn't come up yet and I didn't want it to. We had come up with the Argo rule but skirted around actually making the threat, she grew up around horses she understood. It didn't need to be said. We got her into Leggings and a tunic and the boots which could pass for boots of our time. We got out to dinner and there was one other guest, until Damia and Melaney decided to join us, along with Damia's younger daughter Desa who was Zoe's age. Damia was a widower, she was a few years older than me and used to protect me, but when Lyceus died she decided to settle down. Solan was just a year or so older than Melaney. If he had been a Centaur instead of just raised with them he would have been considered a man, and most likely would have been able to defend himself against Hope.

**Zoe's POV**

Milk was put in front of me in a wooden mug, I eyed it, I didn't want to drink it. "What's this?"

"Milk." Cyrene said, putting mugs in front of the other girls. I took one drink of it, and wanted to spit it out, it was warm, and very thick, it tasted basically like whole milk, but very uneven it didn't really taste like the kind at the super market, I didn't really like it. But it was drilled in my head by Diana, unless asked specifically, you see mold or something you think will make you sick you eat what's in front of you without complaint and if you can't say something nice to your host you're as polite as possible.

**Xena's POV**

I watched as Zoe drank her milk with her meal, I could tell she hated it, I hated for as long as I could remember I rejoiced the moment I was no longer forced to drink it. But she's forcing herself to drink it, she is, none of us are, no one is making her. We didn't make her, we didn't say finish your milk or you're not leaving this table, which mother would have. Damia had to threaten her daughters with a sore backside to get to drink theirs, Desa, did receive a swat to the side of the leg as a reminder and I'm not exactly sure what she whispered in Melaneys ear but they both drank theirs, Desa seems to just gulp it all down in one sitting, she wasn't pleased but fine with it, and Melaney doesn't seem to hate it nearly as much as Zoe does, Melaney looked annoyed and defiant like anyone her age, but Zoe on the other hand was choking hers down all on her own.

"Zoe, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"How's the milk?"

"Thick…."

"This is true….." I said amused she's going out of her way not to insult it.

"Are you enjoying your milk?"

"Absolutely hate it with a passion."

"Why are you drinking it then?" Melaney said. "No one's making you…." She eyed her mother, who pinched her hip and she yelped.

"Diana told me, that unless and I'm specifically asked or I think it might make me sick I eat or drink whatever's in front me without complaint, but since I was asked I get to answer honestly."

"So tell us about yourself, Zoe?" Damia said making conversation.

"Not much to tell, I live in a cottage on the grounds of a Spa…..my Guardian's name is Diana…..my Horse's name is Kari. And my favorite game is Hide and Seek….."

"I loved Hide in seek too when I was little…." Melaney said.

"I still like it." Desa said.

"I'm not little, and even an adult like Melany would enjoy the way I play, two teams of five, each armed with a sack of either dirt bomb, snow balls, or something similar, sometimes played with staffs instead, but rarely, each team has four hiders and one seeker, the seekers are seeking the hiders, while the hiders are trying to capture the other teams flag…."

**Zoe's POV **

I know it sounds a little like a combination of paint ball, hide and seek and capture the flag, but Diana is nothing If not creative, and the object is still to hide. "The Seeker who finds the most members of the opposite team before his or her flag is captured and brought to him or her wins, and you can also rescue your team members…..which can get tricky…..We've never actually finished a game….my friends and I always get called in for dinner before it's finished…"

**Gabrielle's POV**

I am in awe, that's the amazon version of Hide and seek, it's where you learn how to go to the trees, learn camouflage, strategy, working as a team, hand to hand, to subdue an attacker, to handle a prisoner, rescue a comrade, it's all in play of course but everything Amazons learn as children is important, and just because is fun doesn't mean it's not valuable. I am now a little more convinced that Zoe is more than just a girl from the future. We continued our meal, she let everyone else talk being quiet. Damia and Cyrene's Customer Athan a Widower and the Miller's brother-in-law, were getting along, from what I knew of him. He had moved in with them after serving in the Athenian Army, and ended up with a severe limp, he didn't need a crutch he could still do some labor and was still in good shape, but he was limited in the amount of work he could do. His brother-in-law and his sister treated him very well, he never married but he was once high a high ranking military officer, He was 30, years old, but still in good physical shape and very attractive aside from a minor scar on his chin, but was very lonely, and wanted to feel useful. Damia had been a widow since before Desa was born and enjoyed the attention. She ran the bakery and could use the familial connection to the Miller, and he really seemed to like her. She was a very attractive woman, she was kind. By the end of the evening Desa was practically asleep, on Damia's shoulder. "I should get her to bed…."

"I'll walk you home…." Athan said. "Do you want me to carry her, it may take a little longer but…."

"I don't mind going slowly…."

"I'll be back soon Cyrene….."

"Take your time Athan." Cyrene called as left.

"Alright little one, it's time for bed…."

"Already…but…"

"I'm Sorry, little one…." She said with a soft smile that didn't seem like her. "But it's time for bed.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"You're not going to fight me?"

"I don't believe in fighting battles I can't win….most of the time, sometimes you fighting is the point, but this isn't worth it. You think Gabrielle will tell me a bedtime story or two?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Now, you have to get washed up, and use the room of necessity we shows you how to do that before, and change into your sleep shift do you think you can do those things on your own?"

"Sure….."

"Okay, than you go do that, and we'll meet you in my room old room, go on…"

"Is it dark over there…?"

Cyrene smiled and said. "It lit well enough to see…."

"Good, I'm kind of scared of the dark….."

**Zoe's POV **

I'm 8, last week Diana had to convince me that Portia Di Rossi and Ellen DeGeneres weren't my parents, when they stayed at the Spa and why I shouldn't approach them and ask, and for a week last year I was absolutely positive that I was an android, and my mothers were the scientists who built me, until I scraped my knee up pretty bad sliding into home. But today I am convinced Gabrielle and Xena are my mothers, after they took care of me all day, when they tucked me in I was sure. Gabrielle told me stories, and Xena is now singing me a lullaby. I am so sure that they are…they are….they to…

**Gabrielle's POV **

After Singing Zoe to sleep, Xena was having some ale, I joined me.

"What are we going to do? Are you going to call…..." Gabrielle asked.

"No way in Tartarus, because of if she really is…..and he finds out, and doesn't already know, he'll never leave her alone…..She's 8 summers old, that's no kind of childhood, and even if she isn't mine and he finds out, having 2,000 years of history even at a child's understanding will be too much for him not to exploit"

"What about Artemis? Whatever else she is she's for Goddess somewhat honorable….." Cyrene said. "She helped get you…."

"Mother?"

"My Mother was an amazon, from Gabrielle's tribe she left to marry father, Sometimes love trounces tradition, She taught me the ways Amazon, hunting fighting, and how to read and write and do sums, but I thought they games, by the time she told me the truth, I was already trapped in a marriage with your father, I never really loved him, I just married him because that's what I thought I was supposed to do, and was a good man once, when married him, he was the least offensive option, but then he started worshiping Ares, and fighting in wars…I loved what he gave me I loved I loved Toris, and Lyceus very much, part of the reason he was so Jealous of your father, it was Artemis who arranged for you to be born. And there's a small fraction of her power that flows through you, You never truly belonged to Ares you can severe that link whenever you want….it also means that just as you could summon Ares you can summon Artemis…but you should wait until morning."

"Why?"

"Because if Artemis is Diana, if she created that girl, raised that girl, her appearance will wake her up, and she need her sleep, we all do…..there's nothing more can be done tonight. I'm ordering you both to bed and if you don't do as you're told, you're each getting bared, put over my knee, and having a session with my wooden spoon."

We both stood up. And said 'Goodnight' at the same time.

**Xena's POV**

It was early morning and I did my usual assigned chores when I stayed with Mother. I chopped wood, collected the eggs, milked the goats, got water, I didn't hunt there was no need, there would be an overabundance of food. Aside from Amazon Moon festivals which were always fun, My Home Village Autumnal Equinox festival was always a pretty big party for some reason. We didn't actually worship Demeter but for this one day we did. I think they were scared of her. Winters had only been going on about 40 or so years. And since our village is a little more north than a lot of Greece it was hit a little worse, so it panics every time autumn comes around. The festival is it's way of begging the Goddess not to hit them too badly. They sacrifice around 20 animals every year for it. But Eggs and Milk needed to be collected every morning no matter what. Most of the milk, went into making cheese. The rest was put into a glass for Zoe. Zoe and Gabrielle was up, I noticed she was bathed and dressed, I looked at Gabrielle and she mouthed don't ask. Zoe was directing Mother how to make a dish using Milk, Eggs, apple slices, honey, and day old bread. It was delicious.

"This is amazing." Cyrene said. I agreed if she is ours, she definitely didn't get her cooking skills from me. "Now that I have the recipe, this is something I can make that will set me apart from other inns. And great way to use up day old bread. Everyone has plenty of honey and this recipe didn't call for much….."

After breakfast we went out and enjoyed the festival for a while. Mother insisted. Zoe wasn't asking questions at the moment and she felt we needed to make her feel safe or at least learn how to be safe and feel at home in our time. No matter how this turned out, whether or not she was our child and stayed with us chances were she was going to stay in our time for the rest of her life. She needed to be acclimated and this festival was a good and relatively safe way to do that, especially if we went with her, and we went before dark. If didn't get the least bit dangerous until then. Before dark was the part of the festival specifically designed so children could enjoy it as much as adults.

**Zoe's POV**

We spent several hours at the festival. I had a really good time, I had to learn not to talk out of turn though. Xena had to step in a few times to keep a few men from hitting me. I actually could have dealt with them myself they weren't armed, if she had let me bring my staff, but she wasn't mad at me at all, and I got escorted back to them by my ear a few times when I wandered off, but other than that. It was a pleasant day, I also learned that their cider was hard cider and not hot mulled cider. I asked Xena for some she said no, I asked why and begged she looked at me like I had three heads then let me try some of hers and spit it out. "Where I come from Cider is either hot and yummy, or cold and good, that burns…why would you drink that."

"You have to be an adult to really enjoy it"

"Adults are weird."

**Xena's POV **

The Festival was last night, almost midday and I'm watching, Desa and Zoe were playing a very involved game with a few of the village children. It seemed to be some form of follow the leader. It was time for the midday meal and mothers were calling their children. I called Zoe. She ran to me and jumped into my arms knowing I'd catch her. We Still had a few guests, and Athan was most likely staying awhile, he had decided to court Damia. He had sent word to his brother-in-law who was beyond pleased. I knew Dorian, he despite being a shrewd businessman as a good man and a family man he'd want his brother-in-law to be happy, and if Damia made him happy. It wouldn't matter if she was a widow with two children who couldn't pay a dowry. After lunch Gabrielle and I took Zoe to behind the inn, and called out for Artemis. I wasn't sure what was going to happen if we were right or if Zoe had worked out the same things we had. But when Artemis appeared, she shouted out "Diana!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zoe's POV**

As soon as I saw my Diana, it didn't matter that she was dressed like everyone else, or armed, or anything, I jumped into her arms, and wrapped mine around her neck. I breathed in as deeply as I could, I couldn't figure out what but she smelled off, somehow, almost like my Diana, but not all the way there. Even as her Left arm held me in place, and her right hand rubbed tiny tight circles on my back, I knew something was wrong. It felt almost right, she felt almost right, but not right, like when your babysitter makes Nachos with baked tortilla chips, and Soy cheese, or trying to sleep with your special blanket, the day after it's washed. It takes a few days for it to feel the way it's supposed to. I started wiggling around, Not my Diana took the hint and put me down on the ground. I looked up at her.

"I thought Diana's twin was a boy…." I said.

Not-Diana smiled. "He is…."

"Then how…."

"I am Diana….."

"But not my Diana….wait, Artemis, the Romans called Diana Artemis Diana…..my Diana named my Softball Team the Amazons, 'cause she was Diana….and….."

"I am Artemis, and I am Diana, but not your Diana, not yet."

"Not yet? You will be someday?" I asked. "You hug like her all stiff, and not warm or cuddly at all…."

"Yes, well, I'll be her, in a very long time from now….."

"2,000 years."

"A little more than that, but yes…."

"My Diana said that one day I would go home to my Mommies, am I home now, are they my Mommies?"

"Yes, they are, Princess…."

**Gabrielle's POV **

I watch as Zoe, my daughter's eyes widen at being called Princess, then she says quietly. "How'd you know to call me that? I didn't even know my name was Zoe until I was went to school, because She called me Princess….."

"Because you are a Princess….." I said. Zoe if she my child, was heir to my throne, Lila had when she turned it down at 16 choosing to study to be a Healer, Midwife and Apothecary, before 16 she has no choice, and while she was still part of my family and my house and treated with the respect that entails, she was no longer part of the line, she turned 16 full seasons at the end of winter, giving her the right to choose, even if she wasn't an adult yet, the age of decision Amazons call it, in the rest of Greece, you become an adult then, but Amazon laws are more complicated than that, as my Regent, Ephiny would have ruled if anything happened to me, but now Zoe would, well eventually, Ephiny would be her Regent if I died before Zoe turned 21, and if both Xena and I were gone, she would also be Zoe's guardian. "You are Princess Zoe, daughter Queen Gabrielle, of the Telaquire Amazon tribe…."

"My Diana always called me Princess, but a lot of little girls get called Princess by their Moms, or whoever, I never thought I was one."

"Well you are." Artemis then went on to explain how, she, Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, The fates and all 9 muses, pooled their powers to create her, after a drunken Goddess' night at one of Aphrodite's temples. And that the girl had powers from each of them. How it all came to be because Aphrodite was sad for her friends, Artemis was worried for her Amazons, and Athena doesn't handle alcohol well, she guesses the fates had a hand in what transpired. She had my Heart, Spirit and Golden Tongue, Xena's drive, passion, and physicality, a touch of extra intelligence from Athena, Warrior Skill and sense Honor from Artemis, not only empathy from Aphrodite, but the Ability to love honestly and openly without judgment, Persephone gave an ability be in tune with nature…..love and knowledge from each muse, and the fates dropped in a touch of I suppose you can call it second sight She can see the consequences of the actions of herself and others, even slightly alter destiny's course, or set things in motion, Artemis mentioned she had a feeling this was the fate's plan all along the evening together was their idea, the topic of conversation was brought up by Aphrodite originally, but they have this way of molding even Gods to their will. She said officially that, Zoe is her Chosen, but only because officially the fates cannot have chosen, but everyone agrees that Zoe belongs as much to them, as her. She also said that, because of this, she's protected from Ares, Zeus and even Hera. That one day she would be the greatest champion the amazons ever knew.

"How is that possible?" Gabrielle asked.

"A God or Goddess's chosen is fully protected from the other Gods, technically speaking there are loop holes, Ares found one in you, because you didn't know you belonged to me. It happens occasionally…..but Zoe is protected not only because of that, but because she also belongs to the fates, and no one's stupid enough to go against them….."

"Why not?"

"Gods and Goddesses only have real power if people worship them….believe in them…..but Fates don't have that problem, they also can manipulate any mortal human and not so human to do what they want, they influence enough people, that God or Goddesses loses their powers, but remain immortal, meaning they're stuck on earth forever without the release of death." Zoe said.

I raised an eyebrow, then asked. "And how do you know that, Little one?"

"Diana told me lots of stories like that, like Hades and Persephone were dating for a Good twenty years, before he kidnapped her, he did that because he got tired of hiding the truth, he wanted to marry her, but he knew she'd never tell anyone because she'd have to admit to her Mother, She'd been lying and sneaking out for two decades, and the Amazon nation breaking up into 12 tribes happened because Artemis disobeyed Zeus, and he was punishing her, he was hoping it would wipe them out completely, you know like taking away a favorite toy, or something…." Gabrielle and I looked at Artemis who nodded. "What about my powers?"

"What about them?" Artemis asked obviously amused.

"Do I get them now, or when I'm grown up, or…."

"You have them but you're a child, as you grow and become stronger, so will they. Most of them will come about during puberty, and grow stronger until you become an adult."

"How old?"

"What do you mean?"

"In my time adulthood is 18 to 21…"

"Yes, Well. In your case, you will have them all by 16, but they will not at full strength until you are 21, Amazons come to adulthood in steps, at 16 they are given the ability to make decisions for themselves, chose their path, but their mother, sister or guardian is there to continue guiding them, at 20, they are considered adults, but aren't consider full members of the tribe for another year, so that get used to the responsibility they now have."

"Diana…."

"Artemis, Princess….you must call me Artemis…."

"Of course If you want, but why?" her voice wasn't defiant just curious, and held a great deal of respect in it. I've noticed that over the last few days, she respects everyone automatically, regardless of age, race, gender, or status unless they do something she feels negates that respect. When she saw one of Cyrene's customers attacking his wife, I had to hold her back while Xena dealt with him, she was speaking her Native English almost under her breath so I couldn't understand but I do understand an insult in any language, she can also be disrespectful with her words or actions without meaning to, as any 8 season old can, and often times there are cultural misunderstandings, for instance her first bath, in her culture once you're old enough not to accidentally drown yourself, you bathe alone, and before that only your parents or caretakers help you, she didn't understand my helping her, at all, but once she understood it was fine, embarrassed and shy, but fine.

"Because that is my name here…...and all Amazons, even ones spread far beyond the borders of Greece, call me Artemis."

"Alright…..I understand….." She said with a bright smile.

**Xena's POV**

I noticed when Zoe smiled one of her teeth was missing, it had been loose, I'd noticed her playing with it, every chance she got since we'd met was the one to the right of her two front teeth. And now it was missing, and there was a noticeable hole in her smile, of course it made her adorable. Now that Artemis mentioned the gifts she had, the fact the Zoe sometimes sounds like a full grown adult when talks, makes a little more sense. No doubt a gift from Athena, or perhaps one of the muses, after all they all speak eloquently.

"Now, I must go….don't be surprised if one of the Goddesses I've mentioned stops by they each have a fondness for her….she spent a moon with us as a baby, before being sent forward….and we all feel a connection to her….but I can tell you right now Aphrodite _will_ make an appearance, despite Zoe being my chosen and the Fates Pet, she has decided to take an interest in her…..if you need me just call out my name, I'll be there, even if you can't see me, I'll be there….I will however not interfere with your Mothers parenting….if they set a rule for you, or feel the need to discipline you, I won't help you break their rules, or stop them from disciplining you….this situation is confusing enough, without my interfering with their parenting choices…." With that she was gone. I looked at my daughter, Zoe my daughter, and smiled. The truth was felt the connection from the moment I saw her. And I know Gabrielle had too. The conversation was just confirming what we already knew in our hearts, and giving us information. Zoe looked like the ground had been pulled out from under her. She looked like she was going to fall where she stood, she yawns. She was only 8 full seasons, 8 summers old, it wouldn't be out of line for us to put her down for a nap. It was the right time of day for one. Suddenly I heard Gabrielle clear her throat.

"Zoe, you need a nap." Gabrielle said.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't feel like I need a nap." Her tone, and the slightly garbled speech from her trying to talk around the thumb in her mouth. I noticed she sucked her thumb in her sleep, but this is the first time she'd done when she awake, or at least partially awake.

"I'm Sure, Little one…." I lifted her up resting her on my left hip, while she placed her head on my left shoulder. I rocked her slightly. "Come, on time for you nap…."

Why is it children never admit to being tired? I carried her into the bedroom, Gabrielle followed and by the time we got her there she was fast asleep, Gabrielle pulled down the covers on our-my bed, and I laid her down. We each took off one of her boots, revealing plain grey woolen socks, which we both removed, along with her leggings, and her tunic, leaving her in her shift, and breaches. We pulled the covers over her. And brought her Blue blanket over to her, which she immediately started cuddling. I kissed her on the head, and so did Gabrielle. We soon joined my mother, in her kitchen were a mug of ale were waiting for each of us.

"So, I have a granddaughter." My mother said. Sipping her own Ale.

"You do…."

"You look happy, Little one."

"I am mother, but I am also scared….I lost one child, I cannot lose another, and at the same time I cannot leave her in the care of someone else, as I did Solan, as much as I regret not being able to protect Solan, regret losing him, mourn him, what I truly regret, is not raising him, not watching him grow, not being there to comfort him in the middle of the night after a bad dream, patch him up when his playing turned to roughhousing, hold him, teach him all the things I mother should…."

"We will raise her, Xena….we will be there for her…and I regret the same thing. Even if Hope never belonged to me, I still regret it…..."

"I know." I said softly. She no longer thought of Hope as her child, she knew she wasn't and never was. She was just a demon who used her body, stole her face, attacked and killed people she loved and nearly destroyed her relationships with me, her sister, and her people. And while she didn't mourn Hope, she does mourn what Hope never was, and I don't begrudge her that, even now. I mourn that too. Mere moments after we sat down, in between the first and second sip of ale to cross my lips, it started thundering and lighting, 3 sips, later, I considered checking on Zoe, when she ran out into the kitchen, dressed in her shift, with her blue blanket wrapped around her. I stood and she ran right into me, tears were in her eyes, and once again her thumb was in her mouth. I lifted her up. "Hey, there, Little one….did the storm scare you?"

She said something I couldn't understand through her thumb, it was also possible she was only half awake and speaking in English. Gabrielle came and stood beside us. "Zoe, sweetie, take your thumb out of your mouth we can't hear you…."

Taking her thumb out of her mouth. "I don't like thunder, and lightening…..rain is okay, but thunder and lighting is scary….."

"Well, How about you sit with us, you sit on my lap…..and I'll protect you." I hear myself saying. She put her head on my shoulder and nodded. I sat back down and she cuddled into my lap, resting her head on my chest. I went back to drinking my ale.

"Zoe, take your thumb out of your mouth." Gabrielle said gently, than added in an even more gentle tone. "If you can't keep it out on your own, we need to put some vinegar on your thumb to help remind you, can you remember to keep it out of your mouth on your own, sweet girl, it's okay if you can't, everyone learns and grows at their own speed."

"I can remember, Mama." She said mumbling, her head resting on my chest. Mother, Gabrielle, and my eyes all met. I suddenly heard her breathing even out.

I whispered. "Is she?"

"Sound asleep." Mother whispered back. The three of us carried on a conversation for the better part of a candle mark, all at a whisper, when Zoe suddenly woke up.

**Zoe's POV **

I woke up, still in Xena's arms, Diana never would have done that for me, I never would have been sitting on her lap in the first place, unless there just weren't enough chairs. Diana was good for the occasional Stiff and awkward hug, and she did make me feel loved, sort of, but she not the fuzzy wuzzy cuddly type, no matter how much she tried, not that ever did really, didn't figure Xena for one either. But then Diana was my teacher, and guardian and Xena is my mother, Diana always made that clear.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked the room, the fog lifting from my brain. I wasn't sure what to call anyone now. Calling them by their names felt wrong, but so did, calling them, Mama, Mom, Mommy mother, or something like that. Well not wrong, but too early, like I hadn't have earned the right yet. Maybe they didn't want me for a daughter, or anyone for a daughter.

"About a Candle mark." _A what?_ Then I remembered a candle mark was the same as hour. Diana told me once, when she was giving one of her lessons, teaching me to make a candle clock. I always thought a lot of those lessons were weird, but I guess they all served a purpose.

"Okay, can I go out in play?"

"No, it's still raining outside….you'll get soaked through and covered in mud…."

I didn't understand why those were reasons, but decided not to fight it. I couldn't fight anything, not yet. "Then what am I going to do?"

"Well, I have to write a letter to my regent…explaining what is going on." Gabrielle said softly.

"Ephiny…." I said remembering the Xena stories.

"That's right….how did you know that?"

"My Diana, told me all kind of stories, mostly about the Olympian Gods, the Amazons, or um you and um….well you two…." Gabrielle had a funny look then it went away.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes…."

"What else do you know about us?"

"I don't know….When you met, Prometheus, Becoming an Amazon and your training afterward, Ephiny's wedding, The Black Wolf, when Xenon was born and Gabrielle almost died and you changed the General's heart, When Gabrielle met Meleager, when G-Gabrielle became Queen and the whole Lava pit thing, David, Perdicus, the furies, Aphrodite enchanting Gabrielle's Scroll…."

**Gabrielle's POV**

"That one was only about a moon or so ago…." I said soft.

"She told me, about Hope and Solan too…." "

"She had no right to that…." I said grimly. Thinking of Solan, and how I killed my child for him, how Xena killed Callisto in fit of grief and insanity, and how we nearly killed each other over the whole thing. And how Solan had brought us back from that.

"Why not?" Zoe looked up at me, with those big bright green eyes. Full of questioning innocence.

"Because the story, is very personal, and maybe too scary for you, I think you might be too little to hear it…."

"Well she didn't give me details, exactly…."

"What did she say?" Xena asked.

I took a deep breath and recited every word that Diana said about Hope and Solan together. "Hope was a demon who grew inside Gabrielle of Potidaea before she had completely transformed into the Battling bard, using her body, then stealing her face, killing or attacking those she loved, including Xena's son Solan and almost destroying their friendship…Solan who cared about them both repaired what he could after he died in a made up world called Illusia, and even though he couldn't fix it all, their bond to each other, commitment to the greater good and love for those in their life, especially those they held in great affection took priority over any issues that lingered."

Needless to say, I was for once in my life speechless. The words hit me mule kick to that very sensitive area of the stomach, that Eponin and Ephiny taught me to strike if I need to disable my opponent in one move and that area happened to be bare. But it wasn't as if any of those words weren't true. I wondered if she understood them. She had simply recited them, like I had heard, every Amazon child her age recites things mythology, history, philosophy, mathematics, before they truly understand them.

**Xena's POV **

Suddenly she crawled off my lap. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go." We had learned that first day, before we even reached Mother's inn that was a euphemism for using the bushes or the room of necessity. We also learned that she preferred to wash in warm water, or use some waterless soap, she made from herbs, she offered to show us how to make some from herbs here. So far, I was pretty amazed at how easy going she was, but I knew it was just the calm before the storm. She's shown a handful of defiant moments, enough for me to know she had a hidden defiant streak. After she used the room of necessary and washed up. She sat on Gabrielle's lap as Gabrielle wrote to Ephiny.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"You can't read?"

"Apparently not in Greek, I can read in English, pretty good….well, for an 8 year old…there are a lot of big words I can't read yet, but I'm looking at this and I have no idea what it says….so, apparently that thing where I just know Greek, isn't with writing too."

"I see….well, we better teach you, every Amazon child knows how to read…."

"Why? I mean how'd you manage that, everyone in my country is supposed to learn how to read but some slip through the cracks and never learn." Her voice held no sarcasm or hostility, just open curiosity, and a touch of wonder, which I suppose is the largest trait she inherited from Gabrielle.

"Education is very important to Amazons, aside from the warrior arts, hunting tracking, fishing, Amazons Laws and customs….the legends of the gods…."

"I know all those….Diana taught me all of those….."

"I'm sure she did….."

"Well, some of them anyway…..she taught me every story you could imagine and a lot about camping, warrior arts, and survival but there were laws back home, that kept her from teaching me some things, something about child endangerment, child abuse, and damned interfering bleeding heart liberals who don't know who they're messing with"

"Ah….." I said, Unsure of what to add to that.

"Will you read it to me?"

"It's not quite finished yet."

"Read me what you have so far, please…I know I made you mad before….."

"Shh….now, you didn't make me mad…."

"I know how to read those little tiny expressions your face and body make that you don't know you make that most people don't notice….Diana taught me, yours told me you were Angry when I told you, Diana told me about Hope and Solan….."

"I was, but I wasn't angry at you, or Diana, I was angry at the demon who created the situation who hurt me, and caused everything….."

"Oh….."

"You see, those were not happy memories…..Hope's existence, her birth, Solan's death, any of it…that's all."

"Oh….I can understand that."

**Gabrielle's POV **

Zoe snuggled deeply into me as if she understood my need to be comforted. "Can I ask you a question that's a little off topic?"

"Of course." Thank the Gods.

"What do I call you and Xena?"

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"Well, calling you by your names, now seem wrong, same with Cyrene…..I mean doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose it does." I said.

"So, what do I call you, I can't call both the same thing….and refuse to call one of you Mother, anyway, it's way too formal….I'm an affectionate type." She said.

"Well, what did you call Artemis?"

"Diana, Artemis is Artemis, and Diana is Diana." She said as a matter of factly

"Alright."

"I called her Diana….."

"When she explained to you, that you had two mothers, what did you imagine them?" I asked.

"Well, one of you would have been..." she said two words in English.

"Do you know the translation in Greek?"

"Mama and Mommy."

"You called me Mama this afternoon when you were half asleep….." I said through a smile.

"I did?"

"Yes….."

"Then it's settled." Xena said smiling.

"How come when I was half asleep, I spoke in Greek, but when I was thinking and awake I spoke in English….."

"The Gods work in mysterious ways….." Cyrene said.

"I guess…..so what do I call you….."

"Grandma is fine….." She said.

**Zoe's POV **

"Grandma, Okay…." I said, in Greek. In my mind though I was thinking how in English it sounded like the first word in that Sandra Bullock Ashley Judd Movie where they rode in the Airplane, drove down the street topless, Sandra Bullock wore a mutilated Yankee cap, and bunch a stuff I don't remember because I kept falling asleep. It was on TV when I had strep last year. "So what does, the letter say?"

"You want me to read it to you?" Mama said.

"Please."

"Greetings Regent Ephiny, I hope this message finds you and our people well. I am doing much better since the last time you saw me, Xena and I are still serving the common good, and helping people where and when we can. We are currently staying not far from the village in Amphipolis with Xena's mother. I have Good news, not only will be coming to see you long before winter sets and the village will be our next destination, but I have a daughter, well Xena and I have a daughter, she is 8 full seasons, I am sure you are wondering how this came to be, well she is a gift from the Gods, specifically the Moon Goddess Artemis. Before you panic, and send an amazon contingent to my aid, Artemis appeared to me herself, she assured me that this was truth, that this child was blessing, and explained that she, her sisters, Athena and Aphrodite, cousin Persephone, the fates and all nine muses got together and created this child from me and Xena and blessed it with gifts from each of them, and for 8 full seasons she herself raisedthis child, far in the future, before returning the girl to us. Her name is Zoe, and she is everything one would want in a daughter, I cannot wait for you and the tribe to meet her. When we come to the visit the girl will be welcomed, and will be accepted as my heir. On not only on my orders but Artemis's. Make it clear that it was Artemis who sent her to me and Xena. I understand the destruction that Hope caused but Zoe is not Hope, Hope did grow inside me but was never my child, Zoe didn't, and very much is….."

"I like it."

"Thank you….."

"So how is it going to get there?"

"We'll hire messenger….He'll take it to the edge of the tribal lands, the guard will come of tree, ask him why he's there, and he'll tell her, and she'll take the scroll, and give it to Ephiny who will read it."

"Messengers walk?"

"They run, from run from sun up until sundown taking half candle mark rest breaks every two candle marks, and they stop for water, and food, they travel from village to village delivering messages…..how do you communicate with people far away."

"We can talk to people far away like they are standing right in front of us, and we can write to someone and they'll get in just few candle drips…..everything happens right now….we could have gotten from where you met me to the inn, in maybe a quarter candle mark…..everything here is so slow….."

"And that's a bad thing."

"not a bad thing, just different…..but a lot things are different, that aren't necessarily good."

"What do you mean?"

"People die here of fever, bad falls, animals attacks, broken bones, right?"

"Yes, it's unfortunate but yes…."

"Those are all very rare where I come from…..almost no one dies from any of that, they get better, and it's either forgotten or it becomes a funny childhood story their parents bring out to embarrass when they're all grown up."

"Women here belong to their husbands?"

"If they're not amazons yes…."

"In My Country, Women can vote, run for public office, own property, serve in the military, be a doctor, our word for healer, they can teach, act, do anything man can do. In their relationships they are equals, And men if they choose can stay home and raise the children…..most men don't, but I know, knew a few who did, while their wives went to work."

"That is different." Grandma said.

**Xena's POV **

I knew what my mother was thinking, if our society was like that, she wouldn't have married my father in the first place, and she wouldn't have had any of us. At least I think that's what she was thinking. She smiled at me and took my hand across the table and squeezed it. Apparently we were thinking the same thing.

"Mommy?" Zoe asked.

"What Little one?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Little one, Everything's fine, now we need to finish this message, and get it to him so he can leave first thing in the morning…."

"How long will it take him?"

"Well that depends on how many other messages he has to deliver, and the weather, it's Autumn now, but it should take him about half a moon, give or take a day or two….." I answered.

"How long will it take us to get there? Mama wrote we were going…."

"About half that, you see all three of us will be on horse back, and we won't have to make as many stops….see messengers, carry scrolls for lots of people, not just one person….but again it depends on the weather….horses don't like the rain and wind, just as much as people don't like it…."

"I like it sometimes, but I don't like thunder and lighting, it's scary, and I don't like when it's pouring so hard you can't see straight, or your soaked all the way to through…..or when the wind and rain mix and it's all blustery, and makes you shiver…what I like is in the summer, when there's and it rains really hard for a quarter candle mark, but the sun is still shining really bright, and you go out and you dance, and run and run out and play in it….and it's almost like swimming…..and you splash around…..and then it stops, and you lay down on a dry blanket and sun yourself…."

I smiled, that description sounded like something, I would do, in fact it sounded like something I had done. Only my mother had forced us to use soap, and wash ourselves during those summer showers. We finished the message., Gabrielle started teaching Zoe the Alphabet, each letter, it's sound, by the time, they made it successfully through the entire alphabet, dinner was ready. At Dinner Athan had an announcement.

"Damia and I are to be wed…." He said. "It's been finalized. It's been a real whirlwind courtship, I admit, but we love each other…..and I love the children, Desa is extremely excited, even Melaney is mildly optimistic…..as a solider, I never family for two reasons, one I felt I could serve two masters, I needed to be a family man, or a military man, and two, I never felt I could marry a woman I didn't love, and when I met Damia, you've heard the expression to fall in love?" Myself and the others nodded. "This was better, her love lifted me up."

Athan continued to explain. He and Damia would married in a few weeks. Zoe was bored out of her skull, and volunteered to help mother with the dishes, I was bored too and luckily I got to excuse myself to put her to bed. The days passed quickly, everyone began preparing for the wedding, she'd been overly helpful the last few weeks. Gabrielle began teaching Zoe how to read and write she was a quick study making us both proud. She was already nearly at her age level for Amazon literacy, during wedding preparations I overheard a conversation between Desa and Zoe that nearly killed me.

"Athan will make a good father, for me and Melaney."

"I'm Happy for you…."

"You don't sound happy for me."

"Athan's choosing to be your dad, he told us he already loved you, and your mother gave birth to you….My mothers were forced, they don't have to love me, now, or ever…and I don't know if they do…." My heart almost stopped. "I've been behaving as perfect as I can, and It's killing me…..I'm not sure I can do it anymore, it's only been two weeks and I think I'm going to explode….but if I stop….before we get to the village and make to official then they can give me back, and even if I can make it until after then they never have to actually love me."

I felt as if my heart broke in half right then and there. How could she think that. Because it's easy to love someone when they're perfect. She's convinced herself, that we will never actually love her, but if she can at least act perfect until the ceremony where she's named princess…

"Why would you think that Zoe?"

"Well, neither one them ever said it.' Damn it. "And I was forced on them….just like Hope was forced on Mama, I love them so much, I just want them to love me too…..maybe over time, they'll grow fond me of me or something. Like people in arranged marriages….there was this couple back home they'd been married 60 years, it had been arranged, they hated each other when they were married, but by the time I knew them they were comfortable with each other, familiar, they had inside jokes, and warm smiles, and shared children and grandchildren, great-grandchildren, maybe it could be like that…..I could live with fondness it wouldn't have to be love….Diana didn't love me, that was fondness and warmth, a student teacher relationship, it was nice, it would be familiar….."

"You want to play dolls?"

"How about army." That part made me smile. Mother had taken out all my and my brothers old toys when we arrived. There were many. But it included, a few toy soldiers, and when we went on the road, we wouldn't be able to take them with us. We could only be able to take what we could carry. I became lost in thought before Cortese, I still rebelled every chance I got, there were times I couldn't sit comfortably for days, but I knew I was loved, I knew I wouldn't be abandoned, I knew there was nothing I could do that wouldn't eventually be forgiven, but had I felt that love had to be earned, or was conditional. Even I might have tried to be perfect too. Actually I know that's what I would have done, because that what I did with Ares, I never bedded Ares, I never crossed that line, but I was the perfect warrior for him. Because his love _was_ conditional, his obsession of course isn't, but his love and affection is. I turned to go back into the inn, from watching their conversation outside. Gabrielle and Damia looked at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Xena are you alright, you don't look well?" Damia asked. "Are the girls behaving themselves?"

"They're fine, but Gabrielle and I are in Big trouble, Gabrielle we need to talk…..it's important…."

Once I got Gabrielle alone, I repeated everything I'd heard and she burst into tears, her parents were like that. Her Lila had to be perfect, or well. For Gabrielle's own child to think that, Gabrielle couldn't handle that. She was inconsolable for quite a while. It not like it was uncommon. Many men behaved that way toward their children, and their wives, most women didn't, a few did. After Gabrielle calmed down we told my mother, who was surprised and saddened, she showed her love through actions, not words, and had smothered the girl with love, but actually said the words. We had some planning to do.

**Zoe's POV **

Desa and her Mom had to go home. We went through our day, and we had dinner. And our bath, Mama told me a story about her parents they didn't show any affection or love they just expected her and her sister to be perfect, her and Mommy didn't expect that of me, exactly, they expected me to obey, at least that's what Mama said, then she shared how she was scared to admit she loved me because if I got taken away or something happened to me, or I didn't love her back, her heart would just break into millions of little pieces but that was her mistake she is the Mama and it's her responsibility to take that risk and love me anyway, no matter the risks. She said her heart loved her the minute she met me long before she knew I was her daughter, she knew her heart, she knew truth. I still wasn't sure I believed it, or when Mommy said nearly, the same thing but added something about her failing. I decided I would test them with something small, something that I had done to Diana and had not gotten into too much trouble about. I had decided to climb to the roof, I scaled the building, and sat outside, they looked for me, finally I said.

"Up here." Mommy flipped up onto the roof. And sat down next to me.

"How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed." She swatted, my leg. "Ow."

"Answer me without the attitude, young lady."

"I honestly didn't think I had one."

She smiled. "I suppose you didn't, how did you climb…."

"I scaled the inn….am I trouble?"

"Yes, but that was your intention, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, you may not like the outcome."

**Xena's POV**

Her face became red and eyes filled with tears. "You're going to give me back."

I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "Never, ever, Little one, I love you far too much for that I would go to Tartarus and back for you, take on every God on Olympus not that I'd have to given who you are, what I meant was that you're getting your very first spanking, and you're not going to like it very much. Your backside might have its own heartbeat when I'm done with you, wandering off, is very dangerous and coming up here, is even more dangerous."

"I've done it before, I didn't get in trouble….Diana was proud of me…..She lectured me for a long time but she said how proud she was, and bought me ice cream."

"What's, never mind. So, you thought it was a little thing something small, to test us on?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but it was still dangerous, and you still knew you were breaking a rule….we told you so….but when I'm done spanking you me and Mama will hold you for as long as you want at least until it's time to eat, I promise."

"You do?"

"Listen this is very important, it's something you may not know, I never break my word, or my promise, about anything."

**Gabrielle's POV **

So Xena didn't really spank Zoe so hard, her backside didn't get it's own heartbeat, but Xena's did give her sword hand quite a workout, given Zoe's age, and that she was small for her size, Xena didn't want to actually hurt her. She ended up covering the girl's entire bottom and midway down the back of her thighs in bright pink coloring. She would be sleeping on her stomach for at least one night, and wouldn't be able to sit comfortably at dinner, or breakfast. It certainly wouldn't hurt past that, it would still ache a little for the rest of the day tomorrow, but unless she decides to go for a horseback ride too soon or does something to get more than swat this slowly dying fire shouldn't reignite. After her spanking we held her until the evening meal. Then she decided to sit on Xena's lap, it was a trick to cushion her throbbing bottom and we all knew it, but it was also an Amazon custom, that after a spanking, that a child sit on a parent's lap, during a meal, most Amazonian parents just do it the first few meals, afterward especially if they have more than one child, but it's unusual for Amazons to only have one child a piece, or for the children to be for far apart in age, for them to be in different for that not to be an issue, You may not need Men to raise children, but with the exception of Zoe, you need them to make them. Which is how men became so powerful in the first place. And we let them. The laws for Amazons becoming pregnant, are very strict. I was grateful for Zoe in that respect after losing Perdicus and never having Hope but losing her, it was unlikely I was going to have a child, unless I adopted, which have more likely if I stayed in the amazon village. After dinner, we bathed and put Zoe to bed, at breakfast she chose my lap. I held her tight, as she ate the lost apple toast.

"Why do we eat with our hands?" She asked.

"What do you mean? What else would we eat with?" Xena asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Well, you saw the small duller knife, small spoon, and pitchfork looking thing in my bag, those eating utensils….they're for eating meals….."

"We use spoon sometimes."

"But nothing else….it doesn't make sense to me."

**Zoe's POV **

The wedding came and gone and now it was time to leave for the Amazon village. I had said good bye to Desa the first friend I had made here, I had entire town of friends in Luna falls, I made friends easily enough, like Mama I suppose, she's easy going like that, unless you're a merchant she's buying something from. Merchants don't like her at all. I must have had this skill even back home, because I was an eBay master even at 8, and the flea market vendors three towns over cowered in fear when came by. And I always knew how to find the bargains no matter what store I went to. Mommy's good at making Allies not friends, I think Mama, might be her only real friend. But they're more than friends, they don't know it yet, it's obvious the way they talk with their eyes, they're meant to be together. I'm going to make it happen, maybe Aphrodite can help me, since she's one of the Goddesses who helped created me, but I need to focus right now. We need to say Good Bye to Grandma. I had made her something out of some scrap leather pieces.

"It's a friendship bracelet, they're very common where I come from….I mean when I come from…..I made it for you, well, I weaved it for you, I'm not sure where the leather came from, I asked Mommy, She had some spare leather pieces she said I could have them, and I made it for you, that way, you'll have a piece of me you can show people…" I tied it to her wrist. "and this…." I handed her latest school photo. "It's a photograph….it's a long story, it's a real time still frame image of someone, like a painting, or an etching but more real….you can't ever show anyone but no matter where I go, or how far I travel, or how big I get, you'll have this….keep it in the casing or it'll get faded and ruined."

**Gabrielle's POV **

We've been on the road for three days, we're in the last village before, Amazon lands. Then four more days of open road, then the first of our outer boarders, then an hour or so to the village. And Zoe must finally believe we're in this for good, because she is in the midst of a tantrum.

**Xena's POV **

Zoe is now sulking with a slightly stinging bottom, Gabrielle didn't tan her or anything just gave her two quick stinging swats, while I dealt with the reason for her tantrum, the stable hand dealing with Kari and Argo, Argo being a warhorse can take care of herself, I'm sure Kari having been trained by Artemis can as well, but Zoe doesn't know that. We are only going to stay at the inn next door tonight because of the incoming storm, and because Gabrielle brokered a deal with the owner that will benefit us much more then him. I whisper in her ear. "I will talk to the stable boy, Little one, but have another tantrum like that and you will have the hottest backside in the known world."

**Zoe's POV **

After Mommy talked with the Boy, I saw him boy white, and pale. Then nod. We went into the inn, which wasn't as nice was Grandma's inn, and definitely didn't smell as nice. We shared a room, I had another pallet on the floor. it was a smaller room. We had to eat a different time then the men, and two of the men kept calling Mama and Me a word I didn't know when they saw our staffs. I tried to search my brain for the word in English but there was some kind of blank. I mean what's a Harlot? Sounds like some kind of fish, if you ask me. Mama and Mommy and I all bathed together again, Mama was washing me, while Mommy washed her, I wondered who washed Mommy. After our baths, I put on my warmer sleep shift, and Mama and Mommy took their turns tucking me in, I almost forgot my question until the end of Mama's story.

"I have a question." I yawned.

**Gabrielle's POV**

"It'll have to wait until morning, Sweet girl, it's time for me to go tell stories to the crowd and for your Mommy to sing to you now."

"Well, can I ask it now, and you answer it tomorrow….I'll forget otherwise…."

"Of course."

"What's a Harlot?" My eyes widened, it was a term for a warrior or Amazon woman, it had come to also mean prostitute, but its original meaning was just slang for Amazons. People have now taken over the word, and it became derogatory I can't be sure which they meant, it might not necessarily be derogatory, if the men were elderly saw our staffs, or have traded or fought alongside amazons when they were young when it was the slang that's all it might be, otherwise it could be a derogatory term for warrior, Amazon or prostitute. And I have no way of knowing. At one time an Amazon would have been proud to be called a harlot, and later an female warrior would, not it's a dirty world for any woman to be called it. "Why do you want to know?"

"two angry men kept calling you and me that." She yawned again and kept struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Alright, Good night, sweet girl." I kissed her head, exchanged a look with Xena and the two of us, exchanged places. She took over singing while I went to make us some dinars. It was a Good night. I made more money than usual, I didn't add any new stories, but I did add a new twist on the Persephone/Hades story. I had inside information how could I not? I didn't share what I knew about the amazons that I would share with the elders council and my regent when I got to the village.

The next day, at breakfast, we had a serious discussion with our daughter about the word Harlot she pointed out the men, and then said. "Take it back."

"Excuse me?"

"take back the word, Mama, it's your word, it used to be your slang for a word that meant something Good, then the men stole it take it back….in my time, the Word Bitch didn't just mean a female dog, is also Meant an unpleasant, cunning, certain kind of woman well, we took the word back, we're like well, we take the ownership of the word, it's a word for a woman acts like man, so, good…..it's not an insult, it's compliment, it's only an insult if you use it as one, It's also one of sentences, Babe in total control of herself, it makes sense in English."

"I'm sure….so we take back Harlot…."

"I would…..its your word they stole it."

**Xena's POV **

After breakfast we set out, I insisted, that Zoe ride with me so that both horses could get used to it, if it was actually needed. Argo actually seemed to like her, no doubt because of those future horse treats Zoe keeps slipping her. I've caught her slipping both horses them, three times since, she's arrived, I told her last time, the next time she gets caught giving them to the horses without permission, they get taken away and I dole them out. Now all three of them are mad at me. And now that Zoe knows we love her and are going to stay her parents, she's been testing those limits. Right now she's playing one of her harmonicas, a soulful, melody that would have me weeping.

"What song is that?" I ask.

**Zoe's POV**

"It's a Love song, but no romantic love, friendship, it's from a musical, called wicked, a musical play where they sing musical numbers, in its about how woman condemned as being wicked really she isn't, she really a very kind soul…..she's best friends with a very friendly popular sort….they sing a song together, it's sung it goes like this…..I spoke the words aloud, knowing they could only be sung in English "I'm limited, just look at me, I'm limited, just look at me…and look at you, you can do, all I couldn't do, Glinda, I've heard it said, many times people come into our lives for a reason, we must learn and we are led, to those who help us most of all if we let them and we help them in return and I don't know if all that's true but I know who I am today because I knew you, like a comet pulled from orbit when it passed the sun like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through it's run, who knows If I've been changed for better, but I have been changed for Good, it well may be that we'll never meet again in the life time but so just let me say before I part so much of what I am today is made up of what I've learned from you, like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end you have rewritten mine by being my friend…..like a ship blown off its mooring by a wind of the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood, who can say if I've changed for the better, but because I knew you I have changed for Good, because I knew you I changed for good, and just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things you blame for, but I guess we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter anymore, like a comet pulled orbit as it passes sun, like a boulder that meets stream halfway through wood, like a ship blown off it's mooring, like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood, who knows if I've been changed for the better but I have been changed for Good, I do believe I have been changed for the better, because I knew you, because I knew you, I changed for good. It sounds better in English and set to music, and sung as duet….by professionals…."

"I thought it was lovely, I couldn't have written it better myself." Mama said quietly.

"I didn't write it, it was from a musical I saw…..I could play it for you, I have the music on my Pad, but every time I turn it on, you get so upset."

"Because, it's a dangerous device to have, Little one…" Mommy said.

"Well, maybe we should give it back to Artemis, technically it's hers."

"What do you mean hers?"

"It belonged her, I kind of co-opted it a few months ago, started using it….and it became mine, I always asked, every single time I wanted to use it, or add something to it, and she always said yes….but it's still hers, and I wanted to give it back to her when we saw her the a few weeks ago, but I forgot I was too I think the word is dumbstruck."

"We should be stopping for lunch soon call for her then, and return it to her."

**Gabrielle's POV **

We did stop for lunch, and had dried venison and some cheese, first we decided to examine it. There was an application that translated some things into our dialect of Greek, there was a Letter from her Diana.

**_Dear Xena and Gabrielle, I know this seems like an odd way to reach you, and it is, but I had to communicate with you, with Zoe being as unaware as possible, I had to teach her as much as I could with her being unaware of her destiny in the least. I could only tell her she would go home to her Mothers some day and I wasn't one of them, that was the extent of it, and since the world we lived in didn't believe in Amazons, the Greek Gods, or Xena and Gabrielle, all of those things had to either be myths or history and the other skills I had to teach had to be camping, or part of girl scouts, or a punishment, or some other activity, I had to slip these things in. and as much as I could teach her, the written form of Greek has changed so much in the last two thousand years that she would definitely wonder, and the grammar and syntax has changed enough, that she would have a language barrier if she tried to use it on our trip to Greece last year. In this mode the entire tablet, functions in ancient Greek, it will give you a glimpse into her life, when you've learned what you can, then call for me, and have her return what she borrowed. Every mother should know their child's first step, first bath, first day of school, favorite color, biggest fear, favorite food, these memories you couldn't be a part of, but I wanted you to know them anyway. _**

By the time we turned in the night before the day we were arrive in the village. Xena and I knew these things. We saw images of a tiny dark haired girl, in wearing nothing, racing across a wood floor, giving her modesty now we both smiled at that. Her first day of school she was dressed in some kind of dress, her hair in two braids, and she was carrying a box and some kind of bag on her back.

_Diana I don't want to go to school, who will help you at the spa?_

_I have plenty of people who help me….you'll like school…_ I think it was the hours of training sessions that got to Xena she was good, very Good, we had never sparred with her before. Not really. There never truly seemed to be time. She had all of Xena skills. All of them. We looked through photographs of her growing up, glimpses of her life. We had studied it all. The final mourning we shared it with Zoe one last time we laughed together and then had her call Artemis.

"You called?"

"Yes, Artemis, I'm sorry, but I borrowed something from the other you, and didn't return my mother insist I return it you now." She looked at what Zoe was holding and smiled.

"Forget that for now, introduce me first." Aphrodite said impatiently

"Aphrodite, this is Zoe, Zoe, this is Aphrodite, Goddess of love."

"Hello, Did you connect Damia and Athan?"

"I did…."

"I thought I felt you, how come I couldn't see you?"

"Because I didn't let myself, be seen….ah, you're so cute…just like her Mommies." She pinches the girl's cheeks. "I do nice work….."

"It wasn't just you Dite."

"I know, I know it was all of us…..at least Thene, isn't taking all the credit, you know how she can be."

"A Pompous Over-important windbag….." Zoe said, earning her a swat from Xena, which caused her to yelp.

"Zoe, I may not worship the Gods, but you're a child, and she helped create you, so a little respect"

"That's a direct quote….Diana referred to Athena as that…."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up, and smile became almost gleeful. "What did she say about me?"

"That She could see how it could be more annoying when every mortal man in sight would fall for Aphrodite instead of you, but when it came down to it she could see why Artemis would actually want to do less physical damage to her than Athena, but could also see how Artemis probably wished Aphrodite would spend a little more time on Amazonian love matches, then the rest of Greece…."

Aphrodite lit up and hugged Artemis "I knew you cared."

"Do you never stop?"

"Not really no."

"Fine….." she retrieves the tablet from, Zoe. "Thank you for returning this Zoe. Amazons are an honor bound society and this didn't belong to you, but you'll learn all about that in Amazon laws and ethics, it's very dry, but the most important class an Amazon nearing adulthood can take."

"Uh, tell me about even I had to take it…and I was already Queen….didn't matter in there though and I got my Royal butt good and paddled more than once for talking out of turn."

"So long, Gabrielle, we have to go, I told the Amazons you're on the way…."

"Good, to meet you Little Darling, So Arte, you want to go to Spa?"

"Why not apparently I own one in the future, maybe you can help me figure out how to make mine, you are an expert?"

"So true." They disappear. We quickly finished, then rode on, hitting the first of the outer boarders, We immediately made the peace signals, all three of us. And two young boarder guards no older than 21 came down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Zoe's POV**

I feel strange with my arms up like this. But at the same time it felt good to use something Diana taught me, and at least I'm on Kari again. I eventually convinced Mommy, that me riding away from Kari would be like her riding away from Argo when she was right there, it just felt wrong, were there going to be times, trips when I'd have another horse, especially when we'd be taking extra-long journeys and we'd be switching horses mid-journey, but this wasn't one of them.

"Welcome home, my Queen. Regent Ephiny has prepared for your arrival…..I was there when your letter came and when Artemis came to tell us it was all true, this is so exciting…"

"Thank you….."

"Lena."

"Lena" We went through several more checkpoints meetings several more amazons, eventually, we made it to the village it was from what I could tell late afternoon by then. We were greeted by a group of amazons. The village was something, I bet there are anthropologists back home who would kill for the chance I'm having right now. We all climbed off our horses. Suddenly the amazons all parted ways like the water in the movie about the bible the Ten Commandments, yeah that's it, then they got down on one knee, and put their hands over their hearts, then bowed their head, which I knew was a type of salute. A tall officially dressed, Amazon in her mid to late 20s, with tight blonde ringlets-like curls, darkish eyes which still held a lot of light, from what I could good humor, they sparkled and even danced a little, she came through the sea of Amazons. She was the one in charge I could tell. Which meant she had to be Ephiny.

"Welcome home, My Queen…." She Saluted, without getting on her knee, and then smiled. "We got your message." She looked at me then winked. "You must be, Zoe, I'm Ephiny your mother's Regent…."

"It's nice to meet you….."

"Good to see you, Xena, we have much to talk about, Stable the Queen's horse, and the Queen's Champion's horse…."

"Can I go with Kari?"

"Kari?"

"Her horse, they were raised together, she'd probably sleep with her if we let her." Mommy said, a few of the older amazons chuckled, I blushed.

"It happens…..do you know how many of the younger girls Iris catches in the stables in the middle of the night." A taller Amazon with dark hair like me and Mommy's said.

"Eponin it's good to see you." Mama said.

"And you My Queen…." She saluted.

"If that's how you want to Play this, Weapons Master." She saluted back.

"Eponin, later I have to talk to you about something personal….." Mommy said.

"Oh, alright, Xena, sure….."

**Gabrielle's POV **

While Zoe went Eponin and Xena to the stables and then would sit in some Amazon classes, Ephiny and met in council chambers with the council of elders, getting a tooth pulled without the aid of healing herbs or even alcohol in your system is less painful than talking to these women. They are the main advisors aside from Ephiny, except they have ability to rule. Only advise, there are 9 of them, and except for Lydia the Healer, and two of the former warriors, Cyd, the former head of the royal guard, and Reina, they are bad-tempered, cantankerous often terrifying old women, who never saw eye to eye, about pretty much anything and often entertained petty arguments just because they could, the twin Seers, who are so aged no one knows their original positions in the tribe, or their given names and they are only known as the Grey Seer, and the white seer, because one half the fraternal pair has grey hair and the other white, are the oldest members of the tribe and are so old, every one's lost count.

"Are we sure she ain't evil?" Cinna one of the Warriors asked in a rough tone, I glared at her.

"Oh, stop being an Ass Cinna, Artemis the Moon Goddess, stood not a single pace from where you're sitting and told us the girl wasn't evil, that she was created by the Gods, from Xena and Gabrielle, our Queen, and a warrior with Amazon Blood, and given gifts of Goddesses, Fates, Muses to serve her people, that she was meant for great things, and she was meant to be our leader someday." This came from Cyd who while had never been Bad-tempered rarely spoke in the meetings, and only weighed in and when someone truly and tightly angered her.

"My Queen." Ephiny said, enjoying the annoyed look I got when my title was used. "We actually some other business we need to attend to, Not that, this isn't of the utmost importance, it's just this is needs to be dealt with immediately….whereas your daughter's ceremony we have two weeks to talk about that….."

"Of course…." I said. In my Mind thinking, thank the Gods.

**Xena's POV **

I watched from the other side of the stable as Zoe brush out Kari, while Iris took care of Argo. I looked back at Eponin. "So, we're cousins?"

"Distant cousins Yes, My grandmother left the tribe to marry, she was your mothers oldest sister…."

"Actually by Amazon law that makes me your aunt." Eponin said in a teasing tone, lying wasn't tolerated, but teasing was.

"Really, Auntie?" We both chuckled. "My mother met yours a long time ago, and she sent a letter, for her…is she, around, I remember meeting her once, but I had no idea…."

"Still alive, and in the village, you and I can take the letter to her later and explain things." I nodded, Cora had been the Weapons Master, before Eponin. "Did you read it?"

"No, of course not, I was asked not to…."

**Zoe's POV **

The tall redheaded woman named Iris, was very good with Argo, which was a skill in of itself, and she was good with Kari, most adults weren't.

"I've never seen a horse like this…." She said, she said of Kari, truth was neither had I, there was never any other one like her. I tried looking her up one and couldn't find her breed.

"She was a gift from My Diana."

"You mean Artemis." I nodded.

"Then I will take extra special care of her….." I looked over and saw a girl about my age, with reddish brown hair and big brown expressive puppy dog eyes, was hiding nearby. I was interested in her, maybe she could be my friend here, like Desa was my friend in Amphipolis.

"Who's that?"

"Callie….." She whispered.

**Gabrielle's POV**

"Over a Moon ago One of our scouting parties, ran off some poachers on our land, they were two men, looked like wannabe warlord types, a father and son, hardly a match for even our warriors in training, but they left behind two girls, age 15 and 8, both bought from a Slavers separately in recent months. They were left behind, an offer of tribe membership has been offered to the 15 summer old and she has begun training. Despite being under the cutoff age for official adoption, she's opted for a sponsorship." Ephiny said. I nodded a Sponsorship was a combination of an apprenticeship and Guardianship akin to being someone's older sister. Only the girl got to pick, it was an honor to be asked, and though you could decline, I had never heard of anyone declining.

"Who'd she choose?"

"Eponin….if you think of it, it makes sense, she'd lived as a slave for two years, before those men bought her. She's tired of being subjugated, and Eponin in her mind is the best one of the younger childless women she could choose from to teach her to be strong."

"Does she realize this means Cora….."

"I don't think so."

"What of the child?"

"She's barely spoken, she seems particularly traumatized, from what we've learned she was actually treated better by the slavers and the two men then her own parents. The older girl, Taryn, said they were treated relatively well by the two men, compared to some of the placed she'd been, they were basically just expected to cook and clean after them, mend clothes, women's work, they weren't beaten, or berated, they were kept in line with threats, one's she knew were empty, she knew she could probably run and no one would look for her too, but she didn't have anywhere else to go, she had food with them, clothes on her back, and a place to sleep, but the younger girl might not have realized they were empty, either way she's still barely speaking"

"Who's taken in the younger girl?"

"She seems to have a bond with the horses, they seem to able to get her out of her shell, and she may have a gift with them, so she she's staying with Iris." I nodded, Iris ran the stable, took care of the horses and trained many of them, some Amazons could train their own, some couldn't. Not all Amazons had, as many skills as Xena. I certainly didn't, We moved on and began talking about some disputes we were having. And some trading issues, and dozen other things I had to deal with because I was queen.

**Zoe's POV **

Iris and I had been working for a while I finally spoke to the girl, "Hi….I'm Zoe…."

She said nothing but I saw her eyes, they were haunted, she was coming back from being to thin, she was in so much pain I could feel it. She was sad, but happy to be here. She loved Iris, I'm not sure why or how I knew that. Iris smiled. "This is Callie, Callie this is Princess Zoe."

"Just Zoe…." I smiled, at the girl who on closer look was taller then me but just as small around the middle. She has really big brown eyes that reminded me of a puppy I saw at the humane society once that had been abused. Her eyes held such pain, and such wanting to be loved.

"Callie is very shy…."

"You want to meet my horse, her name is Kari, you want to meet my horse, she doesn't really like new people Kari doesn't either, but she makes an exception for children."

"N-no, thank you."

"Ah, Come on….she's great…..I'll even show you how to make friends with her….it's a secret." Her eyes lit up and I showed her the trick, I showed Mama. She followed my advice. "Now, she'll be your friend for life…." She nuzzled Callie. "Seems like she likes you…."

"Why are you so sad? I can feel it, you know what you don't have to tell me, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but it always be a part of you, the trick is to find a way to move past it, find a way to make a life for yourself away from whatever that thing is, don't let your whole life be about whatever that thing is…"

"That's good advice…."

"Thanks…." I looked at her she was so sad, and I wanted to do something to cheer her up, something to make her happy, I went over to my knapsack, the saddle bags, had been taken to our hut, but my bag was still thankfully with me. I started to go through it. Diana always said material things don't bring happiness, but ah-ha. I found my first harmonica and the last one I ever gone, the both Hohner Marine Band, the Marine Band Deluxe, Ella gave me, and the brand new Hohner Marine Band Crossover. I managed to bargain down to a really good price at the Labor Day Weekend flea market. It's worth a Good 100, he was asking 70, and I paid 45.50, for it and got a leather hip case, three pieces of sheet music, the little lady harmonica key chain, two bottles of water, and a T-shirt. That was a good day. I picked up the deluxe since I learned on it, and Ella learned on it, it was time to Pay it forward. "This is a harmonica, it's a musical instrument where I come from it's a descendent of the pan flute."

"Oh…I can play the pan flute." She said. Oh well, then this is going to be easy.

"You can?"

"Yeah….." She just stopped talking.

"Oh….You want to try." I handed her the Deluxe, and she blew on it awhile, before getting the hang of it, then I grabbed the Crossover and we began to Jam. I still had the 1897, the Big Six, the Melody Maker, the C/G Echo, and the Chromatic Harp, in there. I hardly ever used most of them I really only ever used the C/G Echo, the Crossover, the Chromatic Harp, the other I only used if I wanted to play specific songs, and I was never without the deluxe because she was my first. they were all in C or G major, at least the ones on me, the ones at home I have a few others, but I only take those out for special occasions, we begin jamming full on, I don't know what we're playing, but we're playing the same song. Eventually we stop, and Mommy, Eponin, and Iris are staring at us, looking amused and impressed?

"Very Good, Little one." Mommy said.

"Thanks, Mommy…..Mommy, this is my new friend Callie….."

"Nice to meet you Callie…."

"And Iris…."

"We've met."

"Callie and I were jamming."

"Jamming?" Eponin asked.

"Sorry, where, or when I come from when musicians play music together like that together, it's called a jam session or jamming. Some of the best music in the world comes from just a bunch of musicians getting together, playing with their hearts out."

"Excuse me?"

**Xena's POV **

We turned and saw one of the Royal guards standing there, she was barely probably about Gabrielle's age herself. I was at a loss for her name. "Yes, Taya?"

"The presence of both the Princess, and the Warrior Princess have been requested by the council and the Queen, and the Weapon's master's Presence has been requested by the Regent and the Queen." She Saluted, waited for a response then left.

"Come on, Little one, we have to go to the Council of Elders…." I said. Callie tried to give back the Harmonica.

"Keep it." Zoe said easily. "I was taught to play on that, Now I will teach you, the woman who taught me to play taught me taught many things, but the things stuck aside from the music itself are these, to play from heart, to play for yourself not for the crowd, music can heal the soul, if let out the pain and let in the joy, and always leave them wanting more." Zoe grabbed her bag, and her staff, and turned on her heal and left. Callie standing there holding her harmonica. Eponin and I followed. I warned Zoe to watch what she said in the council chambers she was a good girl, but like her mother didn't always watch what she said.

**Gabrielle's POV**

I saw Xena and Zoe walk into Council Chambers, Zoe was holding tightly onto Xena's hand with her left hand, and her Staff in her right, Eponin followed.

"Hi, Mama." Zoe said Brightly, Xena cleared her throat. "Oh, right, You wished to see me My, Queen."

I smiled. "Yes, I did, this is the Council of Elders they wanted to meet you, and get to know you."

"They wanted to size me up, It's alright….I get it. What do you want to know…"

Melina one of the most difficult members of the council burst out laughing. "I like her….Where were you born?"

"Aphrodite's Temple, on the Summer Solstice, Several Goddesses, the Fates and all 9 Muses decided to get Blind drunk, they started talking about Mama and Mommy and I was the result. They sent to me future, about two thousand years and change, we're not sure exactly….and I was raised outside of the known world, in place called America in region called Connecticut."

"And you were raised by Artemis?"

"A future her, she called herself, Diana Leto, she ran a Spa and resort, and she trained female Olympic athletes. Archery, Women can compete now, then. Anything else?"

"She train you?"

"Yes, it a long for us, to find the perfect design, they needed to be small enough for me to be able control them, but….."

"But you're small for your age, and Amazons don't begin training with arrows until ten, for the simple fact that an Arrow needs to be big enough to kill animal if it hits, Most Amazons aren't big enough to aim a bow and arrow properly until that age, you're only 8, any bow and arrow you use would have to be small enough for you to control and big enough to kill, otherwise it would do neither." Reina said kindly.

"Uh-huh.

"Do you have these arrows?"

**Zoe's POV**

"Mommy took them, along with my Knife….I have my staff though see?" I showed it to her. "Diana made it for me."

"It's very nice…." Ephiny said, smiling.

"Thanks…"

**Gabrielle's POV **

"Moving on…." Cinna said still wanting to trap, my daughter. "What is the Amazon Penalty for lying?"

"How is the amazon?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, usually Under 16, it's a parent's sole responsibility, or sometimes the teachers, 16 to 20, it could go either way, but usually what's done is the Amazon in question loses any and all adult privileges they've earned because they've proven they're not an adult, and are then dealt with accordingly, and 21 and older, there are levels of severity in Amazon law, for instance, not telling someone something that's going to hurt they're pride, even when asked is just common sense, especially when everyone carries a weapon…" Everyone laughed at that. "However blatant dishonestly or even a lie of omission, when the information is relevant, is dishonorable and not at all part of how an adult Amazon and full Warrior should behave, an adult who is caught in lie, or does her best to share vital information, is subjected to one of five punishments depending on the situation, Shunning, a three day solo hunt in the woods to get her priorities straight, a trashing either with an arrow shaft or flat or a sword, doing penance by building something for village, or if the lie is serious enough banishment but to my knowledge that one has never been carried out."

They questioned her for another candle mark. Dinner was just an hour away, which meant I could end this interrogation. I was about to end it when she bolted from the seat she was ran from the room. We all followed her where a little girl was about to be attacked by a wild dog.

**_A/N: I know this is short and a cliffhanger but it seems like a good place to end. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Gabrielle's POV **

We had followed her more from the council chambers, from the immediate vicinity around them, to a straight line to a small patch of grass where there was a group of children between three and seven were summers playing. There was a girl no more than three summers who was trying to take her doll back from a wild dog, and was about to lose her battle, as he was losing his patience and was about to attack her as well.

"It may be Mad, what do we do?" Lyssa one of the guards said quietly. Her restraint was remarkable considering I am certain the small child is hers, but it is her job to guard me. Zoe moved forward and I grabbed her wrist and whacked her little backside as hard as I could, any closer and she was close enough to be mauled herself, Xena as the closest by now. She did a simply flip, using her Chakram to severe a tree branch onto the dog immobilizing him, then scooping up the girl and bringing her to her mother, handing her off, and catching the Chakram. "Thank you, Xena…."

Xena smiles. "Not a problem….." She eyed Zoe who was rubbing her backside. I had really nailed her with the swat, we'd talked at great length during our journey from the Inn about putting herself in danger. And she knew better. She shook her head slightly then grinned. And Zoe smiled back. Lyssa was busy scolding her own daughter about her behavior, fighting over a doll, was not worth it, maybe against another girl, not against a dog. After a few light swats of her own had been administered she turned to me. "I'm Sorry for all this my Queen."

I smile. "The Important thing is for us to find out if the dog bit anyone, and if the Animal is mad, we must work together to prevent this in the future. Eponin!" She was at my side like an arrow shot. "Take your warriors, and carefully search for wounded, animals and children should be easy to locate, there is no blood on his mouth and jaw, so he hasn't mauled anyone, but ask any of the more stubborn warriors outright. You know who they are, if he's mad they need to be watched and if he's not, they need treatment, a bite like that, could mean amputation, or death even if he's not Mad…."

Lydia nodded. "The Queen is right…."

The children were brought by the elders back to the elders' council to wait.

**Zoe's POV**

We were brought back to the council chamber I considered, going to look for my Moms, but knew they'd be mad if I did. I looked around all the kids looked scared, I took out my harmonica and started to play. Getting everyone's attention, I played several songs, then I stopped. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"I do, I do…." The kids shouted, over and over again.

"Alright, My name is Zoe, I am the daughter of Queen Gabrielle, and Xena Warrior Princess, I was raised in a far off land known as Connecticut in a village known as Luna Springs, in a small stone and wood cottage with my mentor and teacher Diana who I have only recently learned is the Moon Goddess Artemis." There were whispers and murmurs. I told them stories about me living with Diana, most them were too wide eyed to truly listen I told them about the future for awhile, I think that just scared them so I tried to tell them a stories I'd heard on TV, and the Internet those amused them, but they wanted to hear about Artemis, so I decided to tell them about my first staff. "My Diana taught me many things, how to camp, how to fight, how to ride, how to shoot, Today I'm going to tell you the story of my first staff, this staff right here. The land of our Spa was big, for a spa, because it was a resort too, where people went to hike, and ride horses, and play games, I'll explain paint ball to you another time, anyway, I was only the beginning of my forth summer, and on our land was the very tall, very old oak tree, it was in perfect health, it was alive and well, and strong, and taller any building you could imagine, I climbed up to the third branch, and fell, but I was determined it took me all summer, but I made it to the very top, and I climbed back down again. Three weeks after I climbed the tree, Diana and I went for a ride, Kari was big enough to ride yet, but had other horse and we went to that oak, and one of the branches was missing, the first branch, closest to the ground the one I used to boost myself up onto the tree from, I looked up at my Diana with big wide uses and I wondered. She smiled and produced this staff, this beautifully carved staff, she said. That I don't need to use it a stepping stone anyone, but I can lift myself up, all on my own and part of this tree to make my first staff will always remind me where I came from, to never give up, and how far I've come. I had to grow into my staff, it was too big for a long time, and I wasn't very good at holding it or defending myself at first. But I am now. At least according to Diana."

**Gabrielle's POV **

I caught the tail end of my daughter's story. The immediate danger was over. The two young Warriors who had been bitten were under guard at the Healer's Hut, Reina's daughter Eris earned herself a sore backside for refusing to comply, For all Reina's fun-loving ways, she is pretty tough as a commanding officer and as a mother, her daughters love her, but they know better to talk back, and refuse medical treatment, and Eris was doing both. She may be 21 in a brand new full warrior but she was bawling like a little girl when Reina paddled her it was determined the Dog was most likely not mad but it was caged to be watched for symptoms the two warriors had be watched too, dog bites, mad or not could become infected very easily. The scouts tracked the dog to a settlement just to the south of our lands, a group of what are most likely escaped or recently freed Roman slaves, the dogs and all their animals seem to be second hand, they seem to trying to retrain them without much success. We'll offer them help, whatever help we can, but ask them to be more careful. We haven't approached yet, because we're not sure how, we don't want to scare them too much, or make them defensive. The Men especially, the truth is none of the men can fight, not all roman male slaves are used as gladiators, and none of these were. These were field and stable hands, bearers, nothing more than that. Maybe or two of them might have been a solider in another life, but if they were they have gone back, not lived on the border of two Centaur and Amazons, just out of reach of their lands, hoping for help and protection. It was clear they were terrified. We would talk to them tomorrow. Welcome them. They are on land that doesn't belong to any one. And other then the spare child wandering onto our lands and off again, this is the first dispute we've had with them in a month. Some of the farmers on the other side of the Centaurs on the other hand, and the people who took over Krykus' land and are trying to put their own settlement there, they we have a problem with. We went over to dinner, it was Venison which was hardly a surprise, I knew my daughter didn't like Venison, but she ate is without complaint, actually smiling because Xena gave her, her knife back. It was an unusual knife. It folded in half for one thing, the handle was black, and if it was, it wasn't a kind I'd ever seen, and the blade, I'm not sure it's metal. She said it's a pocket knife, common in camping it's not really a weapon, though she knows how to use it as one, and as long as it stayed folded, no one would guess it was a weapon. The color takes care of that. She cut at her meat, and ate quietly adding to the conversation ever so often, people stopped at our table, it was nice. After dinner, Xena went to speak to her Great-Aunt, and deliver Cyrene's message, which she was forbidden to open. When Cyrene had told us her Grandmother's Name, and name of Aunts she did meet, especially the one who was her own age, it wasn't that unusual in Greece or in Amazon tribes here, such women were raised akin to sisters then Aunt and niece however, I almost fell over laughing, and explained that Eponin who Xena had often clashed with was actually her cousin. Ephiny showed me to my hut, not that I didn't know the way, Xena and I stayed here, every time we were in the village, it was well maintained because Lila lived here, she wasn't exactly happy about now having to share a bedroom with Zoe, two beds were placed in her room, and the room rearranged. My bedroom would be for me Xena, we always slept together, most of the tribe assumed we were lovers, I admit we were more than friends, soul mates even, but I am attracted to men, and Xena I'm fairly certain it never mattered to her one way or another. I know she and Alti were lovers, so was M'Lila, but all her other lovers were men, and the only one she truly loved with Marcus. She came close with Hercules and Iolous but Marcus was the only one she was _in_ love with. Although part of her will always love Borias because he gave her Solan. Lila was off gathering herbs for the current Healer Mica, Lydia's daughter, she was Mica's most promising apprentice, to be an amazon healer you must apprentice for years, Mica, we always have one main healer, one assistant healer, one warrior with healer training, and two apprentices, Lila wants to be a full time healer, while her fellow apprentice Helena wants to be a warrior-healer.

**Zoe's POV**

It was after dinner, it was time to go our hut for the first time, Mommy had to visit her Great-Aunt who I would miss soon and Aunt Eponin, in the meantime Ephiny walked us to the hut.

"You'll be sharing your room with your Aunt for now, we can build another room if you stay awhile, but for now….."

"I don't mind, I like sharing." I said, and if people are in the room with me I won't be so scared.

"Your Aunt Lila will be back tomorrow, you'll meet her after breakfast, they'll be getting back from gathering herbs sometime mid-morning….She will be happy to meet you." Mama said.

I smiled. We went inside, the main room was big, it had a hearth, some benches that looked like I guess, ancient coaches, a table and chairs, then there was a bedroom with two beds, a big window with a shutter, and latch, a table with a pitcher and glass, and two trunks. My things were placed on one of the beds. The beds were made of woods, the mattresses fabric and stuffed with straw, just like all the others, here. I decided to try it out and started jumping on the bed, with the springs, or the foamy beady things it didn't really do anything. Ephiny was looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to jump on the bed, not having much luck."

"Why would want to jump on the bed, what are you trying to accomplish?"

"The beds in my time have a spring in them, a series of springs that makes them bouncy jumping on them is fun…."

"But you know there's only straw in there?"

"wishful thinking."

"Ah….I like the story of your first staff…

"Thank you."

"I gave your mother her first staff, my mother gave it to me when I was a little younger then you."

"Did she make it for you?"

"She did." Ephiny smiled.

"To give my Mama that staff you must've liked her a lot."

"I didn't admit it at the time, but I did. Here was the girl, by our laws still a child, could talk more than anyone I ever met, had an genuinely open and curious mind not something you find in Greek farm girls, even one's traveling with warriors, and she risks her life to save someone she doesn't even know. Someone I care deeply for….She was thrust into our way of life and she thrived, accepted it without missing a beat, but by doing her own way, by walking her own path, no one's hers."

"I'm Sorry you lost your friend…."

"I am too, but if I hadn't lost Terreius, Gabrielle never would have been our Queen and she's been a good and valued friend and the best leader we've ever had, no Queen we've ever had, has her negotiating skills and that's important for us, I never would have married Phantes and had my Xenon, our alliance with the centaurs has been prosperous for both our peoples, and frankly I wouldn't be the woman I am today, before I met her and Phantes I was angry and bitter, I thought only about being a warrior, about my enemies, not about what it truly meant to be an Amazon, to serve Artemis to live an honorable life, now I have, many times over….I had never loved, and though Phantes and I were only together a year it was filled with happiness and gave me a son, who is everything is father was."

"Back home, the saying, everything happens for a reason, is very popular, I don't like that saying, I like this one, If You always do what you've always done, You'll always get what you've always gotten…."

"I'm beginning to like you very much, Princess."

"Zoe….Regent Ephiny."

"Aunt Ephiny, when we're not official."

"Aunt Ephiny."

"Zoe, Aunt Ephiny and Mama have work to do, and you have to start getting ready for bed." Mama's voice came in from the doorway.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Zoe just didn't want to go to bed tonight and with Xena still visiting her Aunt, Ephiny having left, and Cyrene back in Amphipolis it was just me. I wasn't the Queen right now, I was a mother, and she was my child, a child who was cranky, and overtired and didn't want to go to sleep. She was already up half a candle mark when she would have fallen asleep at Cyrene's and she had gotten up earlier than usual this morning, because Xena had woken her up. It's hit or miss with Zoe, sometimes she's like me and could sleep through an ambush and sometimes, one little twig snap and she's up and ready to go. She's already used the Latrine, had water, three stories, brushed her teeth and washed up, and she'd done nothing but fight me. Now I've decided this is it.

"Zoe you've gone to the Latrine, You've washed up, had some water, had three stories, been tucked in, the window is open so the light from the moon and the fresh air will come in…..the only thing you haven't done is close your eyes and tried to sleep, now you either stop stalling for time and lay down, or I'm going to spank you."

"Mama….I don't want to sleep."

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, we're getting somewhere, Now because I'm your Mama I still have to make you go sleep, but if you talk about why you don't want to, maybe I can make what's bothering you a little bit better."

"I never slept here before, I haven't slept alone since I came to Greece, and Mommy's not here to sing to me….."

"I'm right here." Xena's voice came out of nowhere. "Little one, you were supposed to be asleep already….."

"Not without you."

**Xena's POV **

I sat down on the bed and wrapped her in my arms and began to rock her and hum her eyes were started to close, I started to sing and before the end of the song her breathing had evened out and her thumb was in her mouth. She made a sour looking face but didn't wake and her thumb came out of her mouth.

"Vinegar?" Gabrielle nodded.

"She needs to stop sucking her thumb, Xena, before more of her permanent teeth start coming in….and she's embarrassed about the fact that she does it so it's not as if she argues with it needing to be done….."

"But she fought going to sleep so hard, you had to threaten a spanking….."

"Because you weren't here."

"If we go back out on the road, Gabrielle, they'll be nights when one or both of us aren't available, and if we stay here, they'll be times when one or both of us will be traveling to do what is best for the tribe, or working away from the hut, and she'll have to put herself to bed, she successfully put herself to bed in Connecticut every night since she was 5, we need to stop babying her. I want one of us to always be there for every night, both of us even, but we cannot allow her to behave this way when it can't be done."

**Gabrielle's POV **

The next day I was woken up, by a Zoe sized body jumping on me. "Up, Mama, Mommy says it's time to get up and be Queen…the dining hall made nut bread for you."

"I'm up, Sweet girl."

"You never got up that easily for me." Xena said from the doorway.

"You never jumped on top of me like that, or offered me fresh baked Nut Bread."

"This is true." Xena said with a smirk. "You'd be safer eating Nut Bread laced with Henbane again then anything I cooked."

**Xena's POV **

The dining hall was a bustling and bright place there was nut bread for everyone Gabrielle and Zoe both seemed to enjoy it, Zoe must have inherited her love of it from Gabrielle, I like my mother's, and I'm very fond of it, but I've never met anyone who is as fond of it as Gabrielle. I think if she knew that bread Icus gave her was drugged she might have eaten it anyway. Of course back then she didn't quite know what henbane was or what it did. And even if she did, you have to experience it first hand, or watch someone experience it before you truly know. Lila came and joined us at the table, she looked a little worse than usual, but she'd been on a two week trip getting herbs. With Mica's assistant, and the other apprentice who while kind hearted had absolutely no tact, or manners. There was a reason, Mica had taken on two apprentices, usually she only took on one, so they could train as both a warrior and healer, but she saw something in Lila. She already had an assistant, she truly didn't need two, but she would have them for a time, as Lila would become a full healer, before Mica was ready to retire. Honestly the more healer's the better. I never got the concept of only have one or none for one village, or even a whole valley. Mica's assistant Selene insists on treating the local farmers, the centaurs, and anyone outside the village who needs help she calls it healers without borders. She takes a three day trip, once a month and rides around the area, treating people. It has actually worked in their favor, the centaurs because of their treaty can ask for help whenever they want the others can't, or don't know how. Lila is telling us about this latest trip which had started out an herb gathering trip but Selene had insisted on treating everyone they ran into. And stopping by her usual patients on the way back. She also was enjoying her nutbread if it weren't for my brother's smile, my mother's laugh, my hair, and reflexes I wouldn't know the child was mine.

**Zoe's POV **

I sat in the classroom, it had long wooden tables, and benches on one side, to be used as desks. It had a table in the front of the classroom, where Eugenia sat, naughty corners, it had a paddle, and a long stick like thing for naughty students there were slates and chalk, Pens, Quills, and Ink. There were other supplies, Maps, there were well outfitted, Mommy brought me in by the hand. Eugenia came in.

"Your fellow students already love you, no classes for all of today….because we had no idea how long the testing would take, and in which subjects you were proficient and which subjects you weren't…..they'll still have to do their chores, but with the dog labeled a low level threat, and it being a warm autumn day, as long as they're careful they're getting to play outside for most the day….and the older girls can spar without supervision…"

"Eugenia…."

"Yes, Princess…"

"Zoe, please."

"Zoe, of course….."

"What subjects am I being tested in?"

"Ah, Philosophy, History, Mythology, Mathematics, and reading and writing."

"I can't read and write very well, Eugenia, Mama only began teaching me when we met…..I mean I'm fairly good with basic letters and words, but that's about it, and pens are very in the future, I can show you one later, it took my almost 4 candle marks just to figure out how to hold the quill right, She said my handwriting is getting a lot better you can actually read what I write now."

"Well, I'll be a lot better by the time I'm through." She smiled. "Now, then let's get you tested. We'll do verbal first…."

**Gabrielle's POV **

We had traced the dog, to a small settlement of former Roman slaves, we decided to approach them carefully.

"Welcome, I am Queen Gabrielle of Telaquire Amazon tribe my Regent Ephiny….."

"I am….Jacobus…..we aren't going to leave."

"You shouldn't have to, you're not on our or anyone else's land, just welcoming you to the neighborhood as my daughter would say." But we still had to talk. And I was going to offer them some food from our harvest and I brought Selene and Lila with us. I also

**Xena POV **

Two Candle marks later, it was clear that even though better than most people, she knew the truth probably better than Most Mythology might be her worst subject, History was a real problem too. Because she kept mixing up things that already happened with things that didn't happen yet, and fictional stories about the past from her time. Mathematics was a problem too, she could add, subtract, multiply and divide, in her head a little better then children in her age level, but she didn't know Greek Numbers at all, or Roman past III, and I'm certain she didn't know those were Roman, because when we asked her to write four, She put IIII. I'm certain they were only hash marks, which made me feel a little better. Rome steals our culture, passes it off as their own and acts as if they're better than the rest of the world. The Soldiers we met in Gaul, before Gabrielle fell Pregnant were Self-important Self-Righteous Braggarts who I wouldn't even have let into my Army, and there was a time when I was taking anyone. It took the entire morning to test her academically. We ran into Callie who was looking brighter on the way to the dining hut.

"Zoe!"

"Callie, Hi…."

"Callie come eat with me in the Stables…."

"Can I Mommy?"

"If it's alright with Iris.

"It's alright with me, Xena" Iris said from behind them. "I made a meal for me and Callie and Zoe is Welcome to Join us…."

"You be on your best behavior Zoe, and no going in the room where the wild dog is being kept…."

"Yes, Mommy."

**Xena's POV**

In the dining hut I approached our table and sat by Gabrielle, Eponin and Ephiny.

"Where's the Princess?" Eponin asked.

"With Callie, those two have hit it off…..I don't think she had many friends her own age, even back in Connecticut. She had playmates of course, I think Callie might be her first true friend. If she's anything at all like me or Gabrielle though that means we'll have watch them like a hawk because they'll be getting into trouble together."

"That might be a good thing." We all looked at Eponin like she was a Hydra who wouldn't stop growing heads, despite not having cut it open.

"I think you've taking one too many blows to the head." Ephiny said eying her friend.

"Callie has been quiet and withdrawn since she came to us….she lights up when Zoe is around, they play music, they laugh, she speaks more, and you haven't even been here a full day, Callie completely different girl.

**Zoe's POV **

I ate with Callie and Iris. We laughed and joked and played our harmonicas. Then I taught her that slap fight game where you put the person's hands on top of yours and try to hit them quickly. She got bored of that game, so instead brushed some Kari, and petted him, Iris said she had to go into the back of the stables and would be right back and if we caused any trouble while she was gone, we'd be mucking out stalls when she got back. That wasn't so much a punishment for me, as she might have thought. I didn't love it or anything, I just didn't mind it, like refilling a stapler it was just something that had to be done, a minor annoyance, but not something to be avoided. But I didn't really feel like getting in trouble. Callie wanted to see the dog in the back I looked at her like she was nuts which she was.

"That's a really bad idea, Callie….what if he is Mad…and my Mommy said no….come on there must be something for us to do." I mean there must, kids must have done something for the internet, and Netflix and Wii, and tablets, and paintball, or rollerblades, and snowboarding, and Zip line, Maybe Mommy could make us a Zip line. "You wanna jam some more?"

"No, I want to do something active….."

"I'd take you for a ride but I need mama or Mommy's permission…..I have a ball, we could play catch." An 11 Inch, Yellow, softball with red stitching and the words Little League fast pitch written on it. We played catch for a while, and then Callie got bored, I guess I did a little too. So I decided to teach her how to use something people obviously didn't have two thousand years ago, an Imagination, at least Zoe Style.

**Xena's POV**

Eponin and I got to the Stables, and Iris greeted us.

"Where are Zoe, and Callie?"

"Behind the stables, I had to get them out of here, they were making too much noise…."

"Jam session get too rowdy?"

"No, they are, Callie was board and Zoe seemed to be under the impression that She lacked imagination and decided to teach her how to use hers….I'm not entirely sure how but one of my assistants was bound to that rafter and gagged, they jumped off the hayloft into two piles of hay, they managed to teach one of the horses to keep beat when they play a particular song, that's when I sent them outside." Eponin and I went outside behind the stables, Callie and Zoe were hanging upside down from a tree branch letting the blood rush to their heads.

"You Will beat up Eleanor and Cady for me?" Callie asked.

"Why?"

"They're mean to me, they kick dirt at me, and push me around, they wait til no one sees, Taryn tried but she got in trouble….."

"I'll get in trouble too, if I beat them up, are they our age or Taryn's?"

"Taryn's….."

"Callie, we need to just tell an adult, they're nearly twice our age, they're almost adults, if they were in our age group I could challenge them to spar with me, but I can't do anything about this, you have to tell Iris, or Eponin, especially Eponin, if Taryn got in trouble fighting your battles and keeping your secrets."

"Come on help me….."

"You could always play a prank on them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have some ideas, but I'll take me a few days to build the catapult."

"Zoe!" I said, "You will not be launching these two girls anywhere…."

"Oh, Hello, Mommy." She righted herself and came down, Callie followed, Iris was watching from the barn door amuse

"Don't Oh, Hello, Mommy, Me Young Lady. You Are not to build a catapult to deal with bullies do you understand?"

"But Callie is my friend!"

"Zoe." I warned. Partially impressed she knew how to build a catapult and partially terrified. I picked her up. "Now, what's this I hear about you tying up, one of Iris' assistants Little one….you know you shouldn't have tied her up."

"She didn't believe I could do it, I don't mind people not believing sometimes I shouldn't be able to do the the things I do, but she was that thing, where , she acted not only didn't she believe I could it, but she was humoring me, almost sarcastic but kind of forced polite, like humoring, Superior almost."

"Patronizing." Eponin said. "Would have annoyed me too."

"Eponin, not helping." I gave the girl a single hard swat, probably harder then I should have. She yelped. "You do not bind and gag, anyone unless it's in a lesson and Eponin asks you, or your or someone else's life is in danger, do you understand?" when she didn't answer I allowed another swat to fall, slightly lighter then the first. "Do, you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good girl…and No catapult?

"But Mommy." This time three hard swats fell. Her hands fell back and she rocked on her toes "Mommy, why'd you do that?"

"No catapult?"

"No, catapult, yes, Mommy."

Eponin cleared her throat. "Callie, I need to talk to you." Callie righted herself and came over. "I will take care of Eleanor and Cady and no one in the tribe will think less of you, but rather of them, all Amazons push, tease and challenge each other, it's part of our way, but for two young warriors who are nearly adults to go after a little girl, who is half their age, and size, that is not an honorable thing to do, they are acting not as true Amazons, they are acting as common thugs, and I will not allow that, no student of mine will behave that way, no Amazon if I have anything to say about it…we had one former member behave that way, and no one stopped it before it got out of hand….I will not allow these children to turn into a monster like her."

Zoe instantly made the connection. "Velasca hurt my Mama, and My Diana."

"Artemis wasn't there." I said.

"But one of her chosen people, decided they wanted more then she could give them, and betrayed every ideal Artemis holds dear to do it." Eponin said.

**Zoe's POV**

After they picked me up at the stable, we said bye to Callie who was now learning how to trim a horse's nails and shoe him. I already knew that! I went to a practice field, and Eponin smiled at me. "What weapons do you know how to use?"

"Staff, bow and arrow, I can use my knife as a weapon in an emergency but it's not a weapon it's a tool, Diana said I wasn't ready for a knife as a weapon yet, but she wanted me to be prepared just in case, and my YoYo."

"Yo-yo, huh?" Eponin smiled I took it out she examined it. "This is a Stringed disc, I like your name for it." She handed it back.

"It's a little different than your kind even though, it looks close, the string is a different kind and the knot on the inside is different. Also you can that the shape of the discs are a different." She nodded, I let it fly at her face, She blocked it, with her hand.

"That would broken my nose."

"Making your eyes tear, and allowing me to run if I was danger from a grown-up. And no adult would think anything of a child, an Amazon child carrying an Artemis stringed disk?"

"No they wouldn't." Mommy said.

"Now, let's see your staff work."

**Xena's POV **

Eponin and Zoe sparred for over half a candle mark, Zoe was quick and well trained, Eponin seemed in Good spirits, she was still winning of course, landing hits to the girls backside and then knocking her on the ground, but Zoe was faring better than most children twice her age, blocking more than half, I had a feeling if she did spar against Eleanor and Cady she would win. Or at least put up enough of a fight that, it would undermine their credibility, She is small for her age, she mentioned in her time she was mistaken for a toddler, despite being 8. She also mentioned something about a booster seat with somewhat of a scowl that might be intimidating in 30 years. But now just made her adorable. After the sparring session Eponin, and Xena spoke to Taryn, on the walk over I kept catching Zoe pouting and rubbing her backside, between the swats I gave her the hits to the staffs, and sweeps that Eponin got on her. I didn't doubt she was sore, she probably had a few bruises. I'd rub some herbs into them tonight before I tucked her in, if her backside still hurt then

"Taryn, I'm home…." Taryn came out. She was tall, broad shouldered, definitely had some Amazon blood. "the rest of your punishment is rescinded, You should have told me about Eleanor and Cady, but you had no way of knowing if their behavior would be punished or rewarded, by us, teasing challenging, pushing, these are common behaviors between age mates like Wolf pups play fighting, I've seen you experience it, and I've seen you push back, but Eleanor and Cady are nearly adults and they went after a small child….that is not acceptable in Amazon culture it never has been…it's not age mates helping each other learn it's predatory...I am proud of you for protecting someone weaker then you, even against two with so much more training then you, and for keeping your word, even when telling me would have gotten you out of the spanking I had to give you, it was the right punishment at the time, but you still did the right thing with the information you had, but know because you are underage, I am responsible for you, so telling me anything wouldn't be breaking your word, the law was written that way on purpose, So that children could always ask their parent or guardian's advice and no child could be tricked into lying to their parents."

I like the way Eponin handled Taryn and it was clear she truly cared for the girl, Eponin by Amazon laws at least was too young to be Taryn's mother, but it wasn't unheard of, it's less common among Amazons, as they, we don't force our children to marry too young, or allow them to, and we don't have men living within the village, not all men are as honorable as the Amazons and some, I don't even want to think about it, even though I'd seen it often as a warlord. Most Greek woman do at some point even when they're married to farmers and carpenterss. That's when Zoe decided to talk.

"Taryn, hi, I'm Zoe…."

"Zoe, it's nice to meet you….thank you for helping out Callie."

"She's my friend." Zoe said fiercely. I smiled at how serious she sounded.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Ephiny and I were now in the healer's hut, it had been close to 24 hours since Eris and Malina had been bitten, Malina was fine, but Eris hand was seriously infected, she was running a high fever. If she had gotten treatment instead of not even washing out the bite, and wrapping it up, letting it get covered in dirt and whatever else fell into the open wound it wouldn't be. Melinda's bite had been on the back of her left thigh just below her backside, and she had the sense to at least wash it out, and wrap it in a clean bandage, it was just as deep, but it showed now signed of infection, and she would most likely be back on duty in three or four days, after it beyond a doubt clear the dog wasn't mad, Eris on the other hand needed to be taken care of, this infection could kill her, or may need amputation, even if the dog wasn't mad. Reina was furious she was scolding her daughter when I arrived.

"….Dog bites are serious, Eris, not getting help right away is bad enough, but not washing it out, not wrapping it yourself, until it could be tended to…if you weren't in such a pathetic state I'd give your backside another smarting….you realize this could end your career before it began, or it could end your life. All you had to do was tell your superior officer…."

"I did, Mother, she told me to wait until my duty was over."

"She what! I'll kill her!"

"Reina." I commanded. "Larisa will be suspended from duty until further notice. The matter will be investigated, If this is a pattern of behavior with her, she will stripped of her rank, and reassigned to a job where our sisters lives are not in her hands, if it was a one time lapse in judgment, another punishment along with a Soul searching retreat will be handed down. You will not interfere in the investigation or with the punishment you will not take justice into your own hands, if you two want to spar amongst each other to keep your bodies fit and minds active in these trying times that it is between the two of you, but the investigation and the resulting punishment are off limits." I knew I was giving Reina permission to beat the woman senseless, but I was also making sure she did it under certain circumstances that didn't involve revenge, that allowed both women to save face and get peace of mind and keep their thoughts and actions from going somewhere to dark.

"Understood, my Queen." She nodded her thanks. I walked to Ephiny. Who heard the exchange We walked out of earshot from Reina and Eris.

"Get me Larisa, we need to have a chat, telling a subordinate not to get medical attention and that resulting in her becoming seriously ill is not something I will allow. I also need to know if she disobeyed my orders, I made it clear I wanted anyone bitten to get medical attention, If she knew this, and gave Eris this order anyway, then that is also something I cannot allow, I will not ruin her career over a one time lapse in judgment Ephiny but I will if she disobeyed by direct order and risked that girl's life. And if this is a pattern of behavior she does not belong in a command position."

"I agree…..You know the Gabrielle I met all those years ago wouldn't have allowed Reina to spar with her."

"A lot has time has passed since a naïve child dove in front of a warlord's arrow to save a stranger…..."

"You're the same person, Gabrielle."

"Some days I'd disagree with you, but I was also a child then and I grew up, as children do. So while I am the same person, most days, I'm not the same child." She returned my soft smile.

Back at the Queen's hut, not my residence but where my throne was, and the bit oak table where Ephiny and I planned out what we needed to do that day. it was right next door to the council chambers but the two huts weren't Connected, the council chambers were also the archives, where decades of scrolls lives, Larisa came in we had a nice chat. I asked her honest, direct but polite questions. She was far too defensive for someone talking to their Queen.

"Larisa, were you aware of my orders….." I repeated.

"Yes."

"If you had chosen to risk your own life, by disobeying my orders that would have been your choice, but that girl was your responsibility…you didn't even allow her clean it or have it field dressed, were you trying to kill her?"

"No, My Queen"

"Then why?"

"I was trying to teach her responsibility and strength."

"It doesn't sound like either it sounds like a lack of common sense…..regard for human life…..Larisa, you are hearby stripped of your rank, and position, and are confined to quarters until further notice. When Reina challenges you to spar do the honorable thing and accept. And Larisa if that girl dies, because I do have a regard for human life I will stop Reina from killing you. But that girl, a girl who you were responsible for is now fighting for her life, because you disobeyed orders and ordered her to ignore common sense and get back to work. Malina the other bite victim was able to clean and dress her wound she has no signs of infection and will be back patrolling the border in a few days….Eris will be out weeks, if she survives and doesn't need her hand amputated in which case it will be months, after which she will need to be retrained and give a new position of her own. You very well may have killed someone, or ruined their life, out of what spite, Hubris?" She growled. And grit her teeth. "Fine do not answer me….Guards!" Two royal guards appeared. "She is confined to quarters until further notice, this will be reviewed in one month's time, but her rank and position has been stripped, if after her confinement she goes back to work as a guard, she will have no command or leadership role and the same rank as those just out of training…..she made a conscious decision to disobey my direct orders, and risked a Young warrior's life and well-being she has lost the trust of this tribe and must earn it back…A list of arrangements for her take care of things outside of her hut must be made, talk to the other guards and help devise a schedule her Hubris and attitude is testing my patience but keep her away from me when make the schedule, I want no more interactions with her, until her confinement review."

"Yes, My Queen," Lyssa said.

"Escort her from my sight." The bitter angry high ranking member of our army struggled as was escorted from my hut. Ephiny came beside me.

"You handled that well, Larisa has always been someone who thinks they are right, and others are wrong. She's one of the best fighters we have, but hard on her subordinates I had no idea she was risking their lives for no good reason though, even in situation where arrows were flying, and enemies were everywhere a dog bite would be washed out with clean water, and wrapped up. She never should have been given command, she doesn't have the ability to lead or make decisions."

"She can't follow orders either, apparently."

"Perhaps from now on she can."

"She has to earn back my trust before I put the safety of our sisters in her hands, Ephiny it was a stupid presumptuous gamble that no one in command has the right to make. No lives were in danger from Eris washing her hand out, and having it wrapped, she could have reported to the healer's hut, and if we were under attack if wouldn't have taken a few moments to fix it so, her hand would be clean and dry until they could get it looked at. And maybe if she didn't know, If she had to make a decision on her own without all the information, if some of the other warriors hadn't informed her, of my directive then I would be more forgiving but that is not the case here. She will never get another command again, as long as I am Queen but she can earn back my trust and go back to protecting this village, without rank or position, if not, we will find her another job, A Hunter, animal herder, garden tender….anything, She is still a member of this tribe and I won't turn my back on her, but If she can't earn my trust back I won't put the lives of my people in her hands, they are my responsibility."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Xena's POV **

It's almost Zoe's bedtime and Lila was already asleep. As soon we arrived back from dinner, Lila sat down on her bed and fell asleep, Zoe on the other hand had decided to sit herself Gabrielle's lap, while The Queen and Regent discussed a few basic matters. I went to check on Argo and Kari and when I got back, Lila was sleeping in Gabrielle's lap with her thumb was in her mouth. Ephiny and Gabrielle were talking about the ceremony.

"You want me to take her."

"We have to wake her up, she needs to use the latrine and wash up before we put to bed…." Gabrielle said.

"We don't have to wake her up completely for that." I put her on her feet and guided her half asleep, to the latrine outside, helped wash up, change into her sleep shift, wrap herself in her blue blanket and tuck her into bed. I checked on Lila briefly, she showed the classic signs of travel, exhaustion, dehydration, the need for a bath, but was otherwise fine. I pulled the covers over her, and tucked her in as well.

"I never thought I'd see you do anything so domestic, Warrior"

I smiled. "Who do you think covered you every night when you fell asleep hunched over scrolls for all those years on the road..."

"You never said anything."

"Why would I? It was one of hundreds things I did, how you made sure we paid better then fair price for rented rooms, clothing, food, anyways making sure I was fed when I'd forget to eat, because was keeping watch. We always took care of each other Gabrielle."

"You took more care of me than I did in the early days."

"You were a child then, You needed taking care of, but Gabrielle Hercules may have put me on the right path, but you gave me a reason to stay on it."

"Well, we're both walking a different path now."

"Are we staying Gabrielle?"

"_You've_ always decided…."

"You're not my sidekick anymore, Gabrielle. You're my partner, we're equals. You are a warrior in your own right, a Queen, the mother of my child. Do you want to stay?"

"Yes, I do. At least until Spring, honestly at the moment I wouldn't mind staying much longer, but for right now...winter will be hard enough for her, its colder where she's from, but there's no centralized heat, no electricity, no special weather proof clothing, there's less advanced medical care…."

"It's more than that, bard...Gabrielle talk to me."

"It's safe here, compared to our life, on the road. I want her to be as safe as long as possible and I don't want to give up this time with Lila. I missed so much, traveling with you…"

"The Amazons took good care of her Gabrielle, she's grown up into a fine young woman. She's going to be a healer and a midwife, she's already delivered 3 babies, after she told us about her trip she couldn't stop talking about them. How much they've grown how the first one she ever delivered is already rolling over and sitting on her own, how the first centaur is already running on his own..."

"I am very proud of her Xena, but I cannot take credit for the woman she's becoming."

"There's more of you in her that you realize, Gabrielle…"

**Gabrielle's POV**

Again I'm woken up by a body smaller then my own jumping on my middle section. I wrap my arms around her then lift her up in the air slightly above my body, opening one eye I look at Xena. "You misplace something, warrior?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…your boots?"

"Have those." She looked down at her feet, showing me her laced up boots.

"Chakram." She pointed down at her waste.

"Boot dagger." My list continued, and after everything I'd list. Zoe would giggle. After Boot dagger, I added, bracers, sword, breeches, that one made the girl almost suffocate from giggling, realizing I had to end it. "Zoe?"

"No, She's right here…." Xena took her from and me and held her upside down tickling her, now the girl was seriously having trouble breathing.

"Xena stop before she chokes."

"Lila's heating the water for this one's bath, since she slept through bath time, last night…she needs a good scrubbing, then she needs to be washed and dressed so we can get to the dining hall, and walk her to her first day of school…."

Once Zoe was stripped, I gave her a forceful but light pat to remind her to behave, I quickly bathed her, then she went to her room and got dressed, in the leggings and tunic I'd left in her bed. She bounced out excitedly with her boots undone, carrying a hairbrush. "Aunt Lila will you braid my hair?"

"Sure, thing Tiny…."

"Little One we don't have time to explain how you like your braids to Aunt Lila….I'll do it today and she can do it tomorrow, okay."

"If its one thing any Amazon can do Xena it's braid hair."

"She likes her hair parted down the middle, and all her hair braided into two separate braids…." I said softly.

"I can handle that, it's a bit unusual…." Lila picked up the brush, brushed out my daughter's hair, parted it down the middle and braided one side and then other. Zoe ran to the nearest mirror and checked she started fidgeting.

"Zoe, once your hair is done for the day, it's done." I reminded her gently. I knew she was very particular about her braids they had to just right, they had to be even, or she undid them, and made us do them again. The first time she tried that she'd gotten a warm little bottom because she made us redo it three times, and when it still wasn't good enough she undid it again after being warned not to. We made her wear her hair down that day and gave her 6 swats. It may not have been a full spanking, But it had been enough to establish the rule. She hadn't broken it yet. But I could tell she wanted to every morning. I'm not concerned about her wanting to pull out her braids, all kids want to do things they shouldn't. The important thing is she's learning restraint and that we're not going to put up with misbehavior.

"Okay, Mama, Breakfast now I'm hungry."

"She is just like you Gabrielle." Lila said smirking. I gave her a playful swat to the backside for it.

"Hey!" She shouted good naturedly.

"She's got a fair bit of Xena in her too, I couldn't have bound and gagged a woman of 19 full seasons when I was only 8."

**Zoe's POV**

Breakfast was my version of French toast, Mama taught the cook to make and like Grandma the cook, an impossibly tall, but far too thin woman named Sibyl was really happy, so were all the hungry Amazons who ate the sweet breakfast. After we ate, and Mama dragged me to the pump outside the dining hall to wash me off, we went to the school. Eugenia was there, as were her too assistants Kalidas, and Marilee, Eugenia is I guess like the Principal but still teaches and Kalidas and Marilee are like the teachers. It was a weird system and the school was the biggest building in the village, and even though it was only one room it had wood and leather screen in the corner that could divide the room anywhere it needed to be. Apparently once you hit 16, it was closer to a work-study program then actual school, for year and then go into studying that field, you learn that way from 17 to 20 with the occasional class, here or there, then from 20 to 21, you are basically an adult and full member of the tribe, but it's your final year of training in your chosen profession. After that, your adult life as an Amazon truly begins, Eponin doesn't train the younger girls, in fighting and such, the older girls do.

**Gabrielle's POV**

"My Queen, I must warn you, the teaching of the younger girls are the responsibility of Marilee, but she has no patience, she's only been out of school one year herself, she doesn't understand her responsibility yet….I'm doing my best to teach her, but you know youth they think they know everything." I nodded, if this Marilee mistreated my daughter or any of the girls I could do something, but unless there was actual mistreatment I couldn't do anything, and I shouldn't it would be unfair, however I was still her Queen, she was still someone I was responsible for, and taking an interest in her well-being, taking to her about her future, her dreams, her attitude, in a kind, gently and concerned manner and give her advice on how to improve herself was. Not only was that in my rights, it was expected me. It was after all, my signature what made me different from other Queens before me. That's exactly who I was when I was here, and they'd expect nothing less. Either way I would talk to her, help her adjust. I nodded said good bye to my daughter. Then went to work, where at the Queen's hut people were lined up to seek my counsel. It was nice being home. Though being with Xena would always be my home whether we were here, on the road, or a fisherman's shack on the Southern Coast,

**Zoe's POV **

School it turns out is school no matter where you are, I am bored, the teacher who is not Eugenia but some girl who looks like she should be cheering at a high school football game not teaching a class is rambling on about something I could only care less about if Adele came through time to sing a duet with me and shower me with electronics, a Lifetime supply of Handcrafted Luna Springs Artisan Root Beer, Tacos, Pop rocks, and deep fried Twinkies. You know that thing about soda and pop rocks is false, but it sure feels pretty cool when you do put them in your mouth at the same time. She called on me, I answered. And then she corrected me. I argued with her and we argued for a good twenty minutes before I got fed up.

"Artemis!" I shouted. I felt the special tingle and she appeared. She looked around. She chuckled. Then scolded gently.

"Zoe, any particular reason I'm here, because I was in Corinth….."

"Marilee seems to believe Zeus broke up the Amazons into smaller tribes because he was threatened by their power."

"Well that may have been one of the reasons, but the truth was I disobeyed him, and he was punishing me. I may be a fully grown goddess, but he's my father to him, I'm very much still a child, and disobeying him like I had was not something he was going to let go unpunished."

"See…." I said.

"But right or wrong you will show Marilee the respect all teachers deserve. Any other questions from the class before I go?" She asked then orbed out.

**Gabrielle's POV **

I was in the Queen's hut enjoying some hot spice tea, while Ephiny and I went over some more of the disputes with the locals. Krykus has a lot of land, he was a warlord and it wasn't always his but by the time he was tried, convicted and sentenced for crimes against the centaurs and Amazons the land was enough for a village, technically there isn't one there, but it's slowly moving in that direction, there are half a dozen shops, and four farming families living on the land at the moment, all they truly need is a blacksmith, and a Miller of their own, and maybe an Inn and they would be village in their own right, as it is they have to go a day out of their way, or pay us, if they need blacksmith or flour right then and there. Since we're a small village, and whatever we and the centaurs produce is equally shared between us, we have more than enough to share if these locals were willing to trade with us we'd be willing to trade with them, but they look down on both of villages, even though they need us. There haven't been attacks yet, but things haven't been going well, between us. They see the Amazons as well harlots and the centaurs as animals, Zoe is right we should take that word back. Self-Righteous Pompous narrow-minded, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Enter…." Lila entered with a black eye, nothing serious but as she's going to be a Healer, the other girls her age have started to leave her alone. No one wants to piss off the girl who will be responsible for patching you up, delivering your children or Gods forbid operating on you or your children, Lila wouldn't hold a grudge, but none of them are willing to risk it.

"My Queen."

"Lila, are you alright…."

"Novice warrior in training, got me in the eye with her elbow while I stitched her up..."

"Are you…."

"I'm fine, so is she. Got a swat from her mother for not cooperating, and is resting comfortably. She will be fine in a week, and my eye will be fine a few days.. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk…not to the Queen, but to Gabrielle, My big sister."

"I have a few minutes, what's going on?"

"Are you staying, you and Xena?"

"We've been thinking about, I've talked to Xena, we're going to stay until Spring at least and go from there. I make no promises but we'll most likely stay even after that. It's time to settle down, Xena's old for a warrior, and if she wants to stay that way and raise our daughter she needs to settle down. The Amazons need me, and Zoe needs a safe and stable place to grow up."

"I am glad I miss you."

"I miss you too, Lila what else is it?"

"Well, there's a boy."

"Vander, one of the centaurs. Youngest son of Tyldus the Great, leader of the Centaurs"

"How did…."

"Nothing travels faster than gossip in an Amazon Village."

"Gabrielle, I love him, very much and he loves me. We want to be together. Do I have your blessing?"

"As Queen it would be foolish not to bless a union that would further strengthen our alliance with the centaurs."

"I'm not here as an Amazon, as one of your heirs, as a member of this tribe. I'm here as your sister. Aside from Zoe, and the members of this tribe you are my only family Gabrielle, and whether you were Queen of the Amazons or a peg-legged toothless washerwoman you'd be my sister, and your opinion would still matter to me."

"You're only 16, Lila."

"I know, and he knows. He's willing to wait for me. It's only four years."

"You have my blessing and I will set up a meeting with Tyldus but the engagement will not be official for two more years, and you will not marry him until your 20th season, a word of advice start training with the warriors again. I know you stopped to focus on being a healer. But giving birth to a Centaur is painful as it gets, it is worth it but if you aren't in the best physical condition you won't survive."

Lila cracked a smile. "Mica gave the same advice…as did Selene, and Ephiny."

"Good I hope you listen." There was a knock at my hut. "Enter."

Two warriors in training entered, they looked as if they had been beaten. "My Queen."

"Lila, I have royal duties to attend now, we can talk more at home."

She bowed and saluted. "Yes, My Queen."

"And it looks as if I'm going to be late. Can you meet Zoe and make sure she makes it home, alright."

"Of course, my Queen." She left respectfully but stuck her tongue out at me when she thought I wasn't looking. You know all that firewood Xena chopped for our hearth would be better placed, on the other side of the entrance to the hut. Oh, Well I will have to ask, Lila to move it for me when I get home.

"Ladies what can I do for you?"

"We were fighting and Eponin ordered us to see you."

"Why were you fighting?" they suddenly became quiet. "Answer me now, you're still children and if I have to call your mothers in here I will."

They both looked stricken being called to see Eponin would get them in mild trouble, but being called to see me, they'd be lucky if they were able to sit a year from now. They explained the frequent misunderstandings between the two and the fight. I smiled.

"You two are going on a hunting trip, just a few hours. You leave tomorrow at dawn, Just the two of you, you are forbidden from returning without some sort of large game, butchered and brought back…so take supplies in case you need to camp overnight. Now go!" I knew with their current skill level, they'd need each other's help. I called the guards and asked who was available to keep an eye on them. One of their mothers volunteered.

**Zoe's POV **

Aunt Lila was walking me home from school her hand was around mine tightly. "From what your teacher told me Tiny, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. Being _that_ disrespectful to your teacher even a crank like Merilee, will not go unpunished. And summoning Artemis, I wouldn't want to be you tonight."

"Do you think Mama's going to spank me?"

"Probably….if you were my daughter I would." Aunt Lila took me home and told me I had better stay in my room, for a while. I played my harmonica. I played Lorena from the Civil war, it was plenty sad. Suddenly Aphrodite showed up.

"What's wrong, My Sweet Little Amazon bard?"

"I got in trouble at school today."

"Yeah, Arte wasn't all that happy you called on her for something you really didn't need her for."

"Am in trouble with her too, Aunt Lila said Mama gonna spank me, for being bad at school, and being disrespectful and calling Artemis...I wasn't trying to be bad. Honestly I just didn't like Marilee, she's stuck up and boring. and she thinks she's right even when she's not."

"You'll be fine, sweetness trust me, Arte may seem all gruff, but she's really very sweet."

"I know, Aphrodite I lived with her for 8 years. You know the future her, had fancy expensive shoes, and had manicured nails."Aphrodite smiled at that "Aphrodite you think My Mothers will ever realize they're in love with each other."

"I hope so, its part of why I wanted to create you."

"I could help you."

She smiled. "Maybe…." She snapped her fingers and I was holding some Honey sweet roll. "I have to go, but I'll be a call away if you need me there's a two young warriors, about your Auntie Lila's age who are in love, but they won't stop competing and fighting each other long enough to realize it, your mommy send them on a hunting trip tomorrow. I'm going to see I can get them together."

"You know Hunting trips start at dawn, right?"

"Damn Warriors." She said and disappeared. I ate my sweet honey roll. Mama showed up not long after and didn't look pleased. She noticed the stickiness of my hands and face.

"Where'd you get the sweet honey roll?'

"A gift from Aphrodite….."

"Well, you're in a lot of trouble, you know that?" I nodded. She explained everything I did wrong today. Being disrespectful to my teacher, calling Artemis for something so insignificant and my interference made it impossible for Marilee to get control over her students after that. Causing a disruption to the learning process.

"You going to spank me?"

"No, actually you are going to write apology letters. One to Artemis and one to Marilee."

"But I'm not sorry! And I can't write a whole letter!"

"I will help you, write out what needs to be written on each scroll. You will write out each apology once before you write it out in your best handwriting, sign it, seal it and bring to them."

We spend the rest of the afternoon working on the scrolls. They were finished by bedtime which I was surprised was earlier than usual, right after dinner, which we ate in our hut and not at the dining hall. I appealed to Mommy. "But, mommy."

"Sorry, Little one but I'm with your Mama on this one. Your punishment was more than fair, but if you decide to act like a petulant child and not go to bed right now. I can bare you and paint your backside a fiery red. As it stands you're not getting a spanking for this, but we can change that if you prefer."

"Do I still get a story and a song?"

"Yes, Little one you do….."

**Xena's POV**

Lila was working on her stitches using a practice pillow. I returned to the main room, where Gabrielle was enjoying a glass of ale and had poured one for me. I took it gratefully. Lila looked up. "Can I have one?"

"No, you're still too young. It's getting late, Lila perhaps you should join Zoe"

"Gabrielle…." She whined. I chuckled she really was still a child.

"Lila, please I need to speak with Xena alone."

"Well, I suppose it is a lovely night for a walk….warm but with a cool breeze, bright three quarter moon…..a sky full of stars to gaze at." Lila said quietly. "I'll be back in half a candle mark…."

She put her pillow down and left. I sighed then said. "Gabrielle…."

"Should I have spanked her Xena?"

"Not every punishment has to end with a sore backside. You made her think about her actions, today and her actions in the future. That is what a punishment is truly for. Otherwise it's simply revenge."

"I doubt myself so much sometimes…."

"All parents do."

"But we didn't raise her from the start."

**Xena's POV**

I felt the familiar tingle of Gods, I looked up and Aphrodite was there. "Hi, Warrior babe, Bard….I can fix that…..."

"Aphrodite I really didn't appreciate you giving Zoe, the honey roll….it very well may have spoiled her dinner." Gabrielle said.

"No, such risk my Bard, she's your daughter. I heard your problem unlike the fates I can't change what was, or is….but because your pain comes from love, I can show you that world, it would only a vision, it would change nothing, either here or in that other time. But when you awake from the vision the memories will be yours to keep, I can't promise you'll like everything you see, but this is your chance to see her first steps, hear her first word….."

"Yes, we want that."

"Gabrielle…." Xena said.

"This could be our only chance." Aphrodite kissed us both on forehead and I blacked out.

**And the end of this chapter came quickly I know. Next up, baby Zoe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**3rd person POV **

It was a week after the Summer solstice, Xena and Gabrielle had reconciled but still hadn't repaired that strong, and amazing bond they'd always shared, it wasn't broken but it did need to be mended or would break and possibly couldn't be fixed. They were staying at a clearing near a small but very private lake. There was a larger lake nearby where most people set up camp, and this was far enough from the road, and the larger lake, to be just the two of them. It was a very hot day for so early in the summer, and Gabrielle and Xena were both swimming. Xena noticed Gabrielle's breasts had gotten swollen but chose not to mention anything, Xena caught some fish, and while they were cooking dinner.

"Are you alright, Gabrielle….you seem injured?"

"My breasts are swollen and sore, my back hurts, my body hurts."

"You don't think you're pregnant again are you?"

"I Should hope not…." Suddenly Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis appeared, a tiny baby in Artemis' arms.

"She isn't pregnant, but her body thinks she just gave birth."

"Why?" Xena said.

"So, she can care for this child, your child. My sisters and I, as well Persphone the fates and the muses created this child one week ago….at Dite's temple, She belongs to both of you, you are both her mothers, we added some Goddess given gifts, that will develop over time, my intelligence for instance, Artemis' athletic skill.

"I gave her the gift of Empathy." Aphrodite said.

"What is going on?" Xena asked again.

"Who's this?" Gabrielle tickles the baby's stomach.

Artemis smiles. "Princess Zoe, of the Telaquire Amazon tribe, daughter of Queen Gabrielle, the battling bard, and Warrior Princess, Xena of Amphipolis…..as we said, she is yours." Artemis handed the child over to Gabrielle, and the baby's short cry, made Gabrielle's swollen breasts leak. "I suggest you feed your child, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle, took off her top, and did as she was told, the child latched on easily and an instinctive caress of the child's face made her start nursing.

"Why did you do this?" Xena asked.

"We were drunk." Aphrodite said honestly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time….I've tried caring for her at my temple, but all kinds of things keep coming of her….and my attendants

"We all have….." Athena said. "But she belongs to the two of you….she does seem to have bonded somewhat with Artemis, and Aphrodite seems to think she's adorable at least when she's sleeping, but we couldn't keep her with us any longer. She is a mortal very special mortal, but still a mortal. Both her parents are mortal and even if we created her on a whim while intoxicated, and she has many special gifts, she is not our responsibility. She is yours, You can turn your back on her if you wish Xena, but she is still your child, she always will be your child."

The next few days and weeks went by slowly, and traveling the countryside helping people was much more difficult with an infant on your back, poor Gabrielle's breasts would start to leak the minute the baby would cry. Xena and Gabrielle taught her signs, and by the Autumnal Equonix they had arrived at Cyrene's Inn, letters had been sent to both Cyrene and the Amazons. They rode into the village, a few days before the festival, Xena was on her horse, and Gabrielle was on a black stallion they'd bought, they had named Midnight. They got to the Inn. After Xena stopped an old friend's daughter from getting bullied by two boys, they entered the inn.

"Mother!" Cyrene flew in and saw her daughter, Gabrielle and a small squirming, crying, baby.

"Sorry, She's very fussy, she only napped for half a candle mark before we woke up….." Gabrielle said, taking the baby out of the carrier on Xena's back. Cyrene didn't care and took her right out of Gabrielle's arms. "Cyrene you may want to give her back, I fed her right before I put her down. She'll need to be changed."

"I raised three children, I can handle one dirty diaper, I'll change and put her down for a nap."

"Mother you don't have to." Xena said.

"I have two beautiful dresses I made for her, and I stocked up on diapers." Xena and Gabrielle stayed with her mother, all Autumn and all winter, by spring the 9 month old baby was crawling around the inn, she could smile, and laugh, She recognized her mothers, and her grandmother, and Aphrodite and Athena who dropped by often enough. It was a warm spring day, and Xena who looked nothing like the warrior princess dressed in leggings and tunic, Gabrielle was out shopping and would be back any minute, Cyrene loved being a grandmother, helping to raise her grandchild. They had begun alternating between breastfeeding and soft foods. Xena was now trying to feed, Zoe some mashed carrots, and turnip mix, Zoe reached out and took the spoon from Xena, though Xena kept a tight grip on it, as she let her daughter guide, her food into her own mouth. After she was done, Zoe clapped and giggled.

"Good girl…." Gabrielle entered, with shopping bags, and Zoe reached for her. The truth was she loved both her Moms equally, that was clear, but because Gabrielle was the one who fed her. They were closer. Gabrielle picked her up, and Zoe grabbed at her breast. Gabrielle sighed, at 9 months they had started more seriously wean Zoe from nursing. They had started at 6 months, adding soft foods, and mixing both milk and those foods for meals. But now at 9 months, Gabrielle and Xena had replaced one meal a day, her Midday meal with soft foods only, Breakfast and dinner were mixed, she was nursing less at those times, but it hadn't been eliminated yet, and she still nursed before being put down either for a nap, or for the night. "No, milk right now, Zoe."

Zoe's short cry, made Gabrielle's breasts leak, but they had been used to this over the last two weeks. Gabrielle handed Zoe over to Cyrene, and left the room. Zoe was squirming and crying, but it would be time to nurse her and put her down for a nap in about a candle mark. Xena and Gabrielle were convinced they had to stick to their schedule. Sure enough a candle mark later, Zoe was nursed, changed and placed in her cradle, asleep and fed.

One Month later, Zoe was slowly getting used to the new schedule, she understood that there were times to nurse, before she went to sleep, and at breakfast, but that for lunch and dinner she ate soft foods, and drank Goat milk, or juice from a cup. She was getting used to it, right now she was in the inn's kitchen, on a blue blanket, playing with some toys, while Cyrene cooked, Gabrielle was reading a scroll sent from the Amazons, now that she was staying in one place, somewhere so close, Ephiny was in the most respectful language possible demanding that she, Xena and Zoe move to the Amazon village, the arrangement where Gabrielle stays with Xena and Ephiny rules was only in affect so long as they were traveling, now that they had been in one place for almost a year, it was time for Gabrielle to fulfill her obligation to the Amazons and rule as Queen. She wasn't sure she wanted to fulfill that obligation, she liked her life these last 10 months, with Xena and Zoe. Her life felt right. But Ephiny was right, aside from Cyrene's inn, the Amazon village was the only actual place that ever felt like home to her, and the truth was as long as Xena and Zoe were there, well they were her home. Xena had been, from the moment their friendship formed, but now without Zoe, it wouldn't matter if she was Queen of the Amazons, stuck on a pirate ship, or on the road with Xena, the two of them each owned half her heart, they were her home and without them, she had no home, with the Amazons or anywhere else. Xena had entered, she was training a Black stallion named Midnight who would become Gabrielle's horse. It was a surprise for Gabrielle. Gabrielle rarely went into the barn, so Xena had managed to keep is a secret for almost 6 weeks. The Stallion had been wild, then broken. He had spent a few years as a warhorse before being owned by a kindhearted farmer, as both transportation and as farm equipment. Now, Zoe had been trying to get her Mama's attention forever, she was clapping, and banging and nothing. So she decided that she needed to say something. "Ama!"

Gabrielle and Cyrene looked over, to Zoe. "Ama!

Cyrene was laughing. "She Obviously wants you Gabrielle…." Xena entered.

"Mam!" This caused Cyrene to completely crack up. Xena looked at her child, and then her best friend and then her mother who was now having trouble breathing.

Gabrielle smiled. "She called out Ama, a few candle drips ago, and the second you entered room she said Mam, I think we're supposed to be Mama and Mommy."

Xena smiled. "She said her first words and it was us…."

"Ama! Mam!' She shouted again.

Cyrene smiled. "She wants your attention, for something."

Gabrielle and Xena bent down and Zoe handed Xena an old button. It was made of bone, and most likely fallen off a customer's clothes. Xena beamed. "Thank you Little One…."

Zoe then handed Gabrielle a small piece of leather thread. Gabrielle's face lit up as much as Xena's did. "Thank you sweet girl."

It was a perfect moment. Not only had they received their first gifts from their child, but she had said her first words and they were it. It was perhaps the greatest single moment of their entire lives. Gabrielle started wearing the thread around her wrist like a bracelet, and Xena started wearing the button around her neck like a necklace. They were both hidden. Thick leather twine around Gabrielle's wrist, was noticeable but could mean anything, and Xena's 'necklace' was hidden from view. It was nearly a month later she took her fiest steps. It was a few days after arriving in the Amazon Village, Gabrielle and Xena had arrived at the Amazon Nursery where they're now 11 month old child spent her days, while Xena worked with the warriors and Gabrielle fulfilled her Queenly duties.

"Ama! Mam!" Zoe shouted she pushed herself up, and took a few steps toward them before collapsing, and falling onto her backside and bursting into tears. Gabrielle and Xena rushed to her side. Gabrielle picked her up, and tickled her, and the baby laughed, a full belly laugh.

Princess Zoe was now three full seasons, and would be four full seasons by the end of the summer, it was now only a few weeks until the Summer Solstice which was her birthday. Most of Greece didn't celebrate birthdays, they considered the day you're born and the day you die, Amazons didn't feel that way, but the Greek calendar was often confusing, and it was hard to keep track of days, from one year to the next, unless your birthday happens to fall on an Solstice, Equinox or some other religious festival day. So they celebrated your birth month, not day, and during the monthly feast of the Moon Goddess those born during that month would be given, Moon cakes, and presidents. Small handmade gifts from a family member or friends. During next month's full moon she would be 4. Princess wanted to prove she was a big kid, even though deep down she knew she wasn't. there was a very large oak tree, larger than any tree in the village, it was the tallest thing in the entire village, and around the trunk was bigger then around Argo, her Mommy's horse. So she decided she was going to climb. She ran away from the Nursery minders when they weren't looking and went about climbing the tree, she was almost the top by the time someone noticed her.

"Sweet Artemis, the Princess is….." A young girl named Callie who was the Iris's adopted daughter. Iris ran the Stables, and took care of trained the horses. Callie barely spoke, she was quite, and somewhat beaten down by her life before the Amazons, her best friend was a girl 7 years older than her. Who was now training to be warrior, and member of the royal guard. She ran off. "Queen Gabrielle!"

A few minutes later, Gabrielle, Xena and Ephiny were gathered around the massive oak tree. While all the other Amazons were asked to leave the area, Lila, Gabrielle's kid sister, one of the assistant Healers, and Zoe's favorite person in the whole world, next to Aphrodite, was close by.

"Zoe you come down here right now!" Gabrielle said.

"No, I have to make it to the top."

'The branches at the top will not be strong enough for you, Zoe, now come down right now." Xena said.

"No!"

"Zoe come down now…."

Zoe smiled. "Okay!"

She jumped from the high branch she was in, and jumped to the group. Xena caught her. "You are in big trouble, young lady."

Gabrielle gave the little girl her first real spanking that day. A month later she was given her first staff and began training.

Zoe hated school, she hated listening to the stupid teacher, drone on about things she wasn't the least bit interested in. She wanted to play. Zoe was now 7 full seasons, and she was a lot like her mother the Queen, but was a lot like Her Mother the warrior too. Anyone who knew both of them knew this. She was also a bit like the goddesses who created her. She was smart and wise like Athena she loved to learn, but school was boring because she knew the information already, she was the best fighter in her age group, and a damn fine hunter. But her favorite pastime was making love matches. Which you'd think Aphrodite would have a problem with but the usually vain and self-centered blonde Goddess openly encouraged the little girl. She looked at her Mama and Mommy. They needed to be together, couldn't they see this? Now was one of her larger tests, in Weapons and Aunt Eponin wasn't going to make it easy for her. But she wielded her staff with precision and delicacy.

Today was the Autumnal equinox and she was 8 full seasons today. She watched the festival, as she held her Mommies hands.

**A/N: I know it was very short, I know and there probably doesn't seem to be much point, but it will give the Xena and Gabrielle something to remember. Also it's a light interlude, the next chapter is going to be a little less fun and sweet then this one was. Larisa will be making trouble, Reina will want revenge, Aphrodite and Zoe will be scheming to get her Mommies together, and they'll be a fever epidemic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up just before the sun when it was grey out, not dark, light, or bright, but grey. I tried to wake Aunt Lila up first since her bed is right next to mine. She growled at me, like a angry dog, then pushed me away, dove under the covers and rolled onto her stomach. She and Mama are a lot alike, except Mama likes it when I wake her up, at least she likes it a little bit, I know she doesn't like being woke, but she likes that I'm the one waking her, and if she doesn't she's real good at pretending and joking around with me. After I tried to wake up Aunt Lila I went to the latrine outside, then I washed up, then I looked around and I couldn't find Mommy she's usually up by now, I figured she already left so I'd go wake up Mama. When I got there they were all cuddled together. I swear they're the only ones who don't know they are completely in love with each other. Every one else can see it, I don't know why they can't. They swear up and down that they're just friends. Maybe they just don't want to admit it for some reason, Aphrodite and me are gonna work on them. I jump on Mama all the time I never jumped on Mommy before. I take a running leap, and fly toward her, one minute she's asleep, the next she's caught me.

"Mommy?"

"Good Morning Little One, you're up early."

"Not early, the sun is already waking up…"

"I see…well, let's wake Mama, and then you can have your bath and we can go to the dining hall."

So I jump on Mama's stomach, and she wakes up instantly. Wrapping her arms around me for a hug and then tickling me. After my bath, I stand in front of Mama, as she brushes out my hair and puts it in two, braids just the, way I like it. Mommy has just come back in, dressed and ready for her day, and Aunt Lila has come out dressed too, but she looks really unhappy about something.

"What's wrong Aunt Lila?" I asked. She cracked a false smile.

"Tiny, I'm sorry, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Eris got sicker last night, and Selene and I had to hold her still, while Mica cut off her hand and part of bottom half of her arm."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because her hand was infected, and the infection hadn't spread very far, but far enough that, if Mica cut if off at the wrist she might not have gotten at all, so she cut it off at the elbow. Her temperature's already gone down slightly, even if it hasn't broken completely, but she won't be better, not for quite a while, chances are she will survive this, but she will never be a warrior again. Every Warrior in this tribe at least makes plans in case of an injury. She seems to have a passion for cooking, She asked if it would be possible to be assigned to the kitchen if she recovers."

"Why wouldn't she recover?" I asked.

"Little One, she already had an infection, and post amputation infections are common, hopefully, the wound was cauterized." Mommy said, Aunt Lila nodded. "that will cut down the possibility, but it's still a possibility….."

"Why did it get infected, why did it need to be amputated?"

**Xena's POV**

I looked at my little girl, her eyes were sad, and filled with not understanding. I'd heard a few things about medical care when she was from. I understood why she didn't understand, and why she was so sad. I know they had medicines that stopped these things from happening, but I also knew she was still a child and knew nothing about them. Other than what they were called and a basic idea of what they did. She didn't know how they worked, or how to make them, or anything else about them. Even if she was an adult, she wasn't a healer. Gabrielle had no idea how to make the medicines I made, save for a few basics I'd taught her. And I didn't know the same things, Mica did. I signed. "Little One, medicine is a lot different now than it is when you grow up."

"You don't have anything that can fight the infection?"

"Well, we have some things that help, but nothing like the medicines you will have." Lila said not unkindly but not in a soft tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry your sad, Aunt Lila."

"Thank you tiny…."

"You think Eris would like a get well gift?"

We all looked at her astonished, giving a gift to a sick or injured person, a so called get well gift was not something you did. Lila answered. "I'm sure she'd like that…."

"Okay, Mama Said I had to give my apology letter to my teacher in person today, and that when the seers take their monthly trip to Artemis's Temple in three days I have to go with them so I can leave my Apology letter to Artemis on the alter, in person. But maybe I can stop by the carpenters after school and see if they can help me make something…it won't be the same if I don't make it myself, but I can't make it by myself…..."She turned to Gabrielle. "Do I really have to bring my apology in person?"

"Yes, Sweet girl." Gabrielle said.

"I don't want to." It wasn't a whine or a refusal just a statement, the tone itself wasn't sarcastic, or disrespectful. If she had Non-Amazon parents would light her little backside on fire. But in Amazons put such a premium on Honesty and honor from birth that until a child becomes an adult and fully learns the concepts of relevancy, civility, respect and restraint and how to use them, a statement like that is usually ignored or responded with only gentle scolding to help teach Amazon children these things, unless there is whining, disrespect, sarcasm or anger in the tone, then most Amazons would give a light smack to the lips, or several hard smacks to the backside.

"Zoe, I know you don't want to, but it's very important that you do." I said in a gentle but scolding tone.

"No, don't want to." And now she crossed into open defiance, Gabrielle in one fluid motion pulled Zoe over her knee and gave her a series of firm swats to her legging covered bottom. It wasn't a full spanking, and the only damage was to her pride. The Swats were light enough that the any pain or discomfort will be gone by school, what will wound her pride is when she sits on Gabrielle's lap, in the dining hall. Zoe really doesn't have much of a choice, it's an engrained custom. And unless she's sick, or under 3 full seasons, there would only be one reason for her to sit on Gabrielle's lap, during a meal. It means that Gabrielle forgives her, and she accepts her punishment and forgives Gabrielle and herself.

**Zoe's POV **

Mama finished my hair and then we went to the dining hall. I wasn't mad at her anymore, and didn't really want to apologize or even walk the scroll to Marilee in person but I could see why I had to. I had hurt Marilee's feelings and it would be mean not to apologize, and cowardly not to do it in person. I grabbed Mama's hand on the way to the dining hall, and pulled her aside. "Mama are you angry at me?"

"No, Sweet girl I promise I'm not. I had to punish you because you were being naughty, but I was never angry at you. You weren't behaving yourself and you earned those swats, every one of them, but that doesn't mean I was ever angry with you."

"That's good. I don't want to make you or Mommy angry with me, well I did that one time because I was testing you, but I don't do it on purpose. It just sort of happens."

"I understand when I was Lila's age and traveling with Xena, I often had trouble staying on her good side."

"Mama."

"Yes, Sweet girl…."

"I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"You weren't mean to me, just too stubborn for your own good, I suggest you watch that, next time you tell me no, you'll get far more than 8 swats, and you'll be wearing far fewer clothing when you do. Me and Xena are your mothers, you have freewill, you have a choice in everything you do but every choice comes with consequences and being disrespectful or disobedient, or both will earn you a punishment every time, disrespect will not always earn you a spanking, but disobedience will. Sweet girl, I love you very much, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, and I am going to do everything in my power to raise you to be the best person you can possibly be, Queen, commoner or anything in between." I hugged her tightly, and she lifted me up and carried me to the dining hall, we sat at the Queen's table, and we eat some dried meats, and cheeses, bread soaked in wine, some honey rolls, and apple juice. I sat with Mama on her lap, and Cuddled deep into her. Lila sat and eat her breakfast, but she was distracted, Mommy sat next to us, eating, Eponin and Ephiny entered. They looked at me and each gave me the kind of smile you give people when you know what's going on and feel a little bad for them. Sympathetic, most of the kids my age looked like they were sorry for me too. No one actually said anything, then Mama walked me to school, marched was more like it.

"Marilee, can I talk to you?" I shouted getting her attention from across the room. I came over, none of the dividers are up.

"Of course, Zoe. Hello, my Queen." Marilee said.

"Hello, Marilee, but I'm not here as a Queen just a devoted mother."

"I wrote you out an apology." I handed her the scroll. "You can read it later, Mama had to help me because I didn't know most of the words in Greek. She had to write it out for me first and I copied it, twice…you still might not be able to read it, but before you try I want you to know I am sorry. I just got mad you didn't believe me, but I should have brought it up, like that in class, or called Artemis to undermine your authority. You're trying really hard to connect with your students and I wasn't making it any easier. I hope you'll forgive me."

She smiled. "Of course I forgive you, but the next time you act up class, I will be calling it to Eugenia's attention, instead of just your parents, by all rights you should have been paddled yesterday, and spent some time in the corner. I've never had to discipline a student before, or sent them to Eugenia to be disciplined but I will not allow any of students a chance to disrupt class anymore."

"I understand….."

"Zoe, why don't you find your seat and your friend Callie I'm sure she'll be happy to see you…." Mama said.

"Alright, Bye Mama I'll see you later."

**Gabrielle's POV **

I watched my daughter practically skip off. "Well, that went better than I'd hoped, she had no problem with writing the letters, but she truly didn't want to give them to you in person. She needed a small reminder this morning, that I am the mother and she is to do as I say. She agreed to hand you the apology in person, but I never expected her to be so polite and respectful."

"She's your daughter, my Queen. I did." Marilee said. "From the moment you arrived you have been nothing but kind and respectful to every member of the tribe, unless the situation warranted something else. I'm not defending her actions mind you, but I could see why she would think it was warranted. I did dismiss what she was saying, I did dismiss her. She most likely felt she had no choice, she did of course, if she had asked to speak to me in private and not disrupt my class, I would have been more receptive, but she had no way of knowing that."

I smiled pleasantly surprised. "Marilee if you continue have trouble adjusting I am here for all my Amazons, even if all you need is a sympathetic ear that is at least part of my duties as Queen."

"Thank you, Queen Gabrielle." After I met with Marilee I went with Ephiny and Small group to speak with the former roman slaves, the bulk of them were ill. From what we could tell, what Selene could tell it was a fever epidemic. This could be a problem. Selene stayed behind to help the sick, I insisted she wear a cloth mask over her mouth, when Zoe explained to me about germs, well what she knew. It seemed a mask like that could only help she agreed. After the Meeting with the Romans, I checked on how the new border control was doing, they were actually more efficient, now that Larisa was not in charge. She really didn't know what she was doing, and she was risking their lives, it was actually a good thing it happened the way it did, if we had been seriously attacked with her charge, we would have lost many lives. I went to check on Eris whose fever had broken, the amputation was unfortunate, but after she finishes healing and goes through a special training course with Eponin to learn how to compensate for her disability, she can still live a productive life. I also fished a bit for information for the get well gift, Zoe wanted to make her. I spoke to the Amazons in charge of watching over Larisa. She'd more or less been behaving herself, but she wasn't happy about the situation. After that we had to have another discussion with the People who took over Krykus's land.

**Zoe's POV **

School went a little better today, it was almost fun, after lunch, we had training with one of Eponin's assistants, an Amazon named Solari. I did fairly well, and then Mommy came to pick me up. We went to the carpenter. Mama showed up. I asked one of the carpenters what she thought would be small easily made gift. I could make for Eris.

"Well, for someone your age, it would be hard for you to make her something. I could make her anything you like.' Maris said.

"I appreciate that, but I'd like do at least some of the work. Something really had happened to her, where I come from people get candy, or flowers, and small trinkets when they're hurt or really, really sick. Last time I was sick, Diana bought me lots of lots of things, that could, hey I got it, Do you have something I could draw out on." She nodded and I drew a Jacob's ladder, She agreed to help me make one. It took a little less than two hours to make she was very happy, she could make a new toy for the village children. I knew it would help, Eris. We also went to the cooking person and she helped me make a Play-Doh like substance, that Diana taught me to make, we then went to the potter to put the doh in a special clay pot so it would stay fresh. I then picked her some flowers and we went to see Eris. Mama was right behind me.

"My Queen." Reina said.

"Hello, Reina Zoe insisted on making Eris some get well gifts. She made her a small wooden toy, and some clay she can use to build up the muscles in her remaining hand. She also picked her some flowers."

"Why would you do that, Princess." Eris said, quietly.

"Dear I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, now I'm not."

"Getting or making someone a get well gift, is common practice where or when I come usually it's just some flowers, or magazine which is kind of like a flat mass=produced scroll with pictures and articles, but I wanted this to be special for you. I feel bad I couldn't save you too, I saved that little girl and a lot of other people, but not you."

Eris smiled. "But You did save me, if you hadn't told anyone, I might never have gotten any treatment and Larisa would still be in charge, she was a horrible leader, she only got the position because she was older, and had more experience, and she wasn't in charge of everyone like Eponin or Ephiny she's just in charge of my Unit, there's even another leader in charge of the rest of the Border guards who in charge of all of us. Now another leader is in charge of what use to be my unit and she had a better head on her shoulders. Besides Adara the head cook, is happy to train me. She said once I'm back to full health, I could do a lot in the kitchen. I always liked to cook."

"You don't seem that upset that you lost your arm." I said and Mama gave me a swat. It was a big surprise and I yelped, even though it didn't hurt.

"Zoe, that was rude, and none of our business." Mama said.

"I'm Sorry, Eris."

"It's alright, Princess."

"Zoe, please….I don't like being called by my title, unless I have to be. I know they'll be times when I will….but the rest of the time I just want to be plain old Zoe."

"I think I can manage that, and to answer your question. I am but there's not much I can do about it, My Mother always says, it's not what happens to you, that matters so much, but how you deal with what happens to you. I want to be angry and sad and I am, but I am also determined to prove that something like this isn't going to keep me from being a productive member of this tribe."

"I'm glad, Eris. I am sorry for Larisa's actions. She may have disobeyed my orders but as her queen I am still responsible for her actions. No member of my tribe will act so callously toward their fellow sisters. Even if she felt you didn't need to go the healer's hut, she had no right to tell you, you could wash and wrap in the field. There is no excuse for that." Mama said.

"It is not your fault either, Queen Gabrielle. Larisa just never should have been put in the position she was in. She is one of our best warriors, but isn't good at following orders, and yet is quite."

"Where I come from, Army officers have to go a special school for four years to learn how to be a leader, and Non-Commission officers like Larisa would be, have to go through special training. They need to know how to lead and how to follow, and all that stuff, and before they make it to a position where they have to do a bunch of fitness tests, and be interviewed a panel of higher ranking Non-commission officers." I said thinking of the History Internal channel specials I watched a few weeks before I left.

"Well, I think that is an excellent idea. It won't be simply by Seniority and warrior skills, any Amazon in a leadership position even in the middle like a border guard unit Supervisor should prove themselves not only in their warriors skills but their ability lead, Reina you're an elder and was once in charge of the women in these positions what is your opinion?"

"I tend to agree, My Queen. Larisa has no ability to lead and though it was still a relatively low-level position she should not have had it. We've taken care of her, but it would be best if we could keep someone as woefully unqualified from having such a position in the future. You will definitely have my support."

"And mine." Lydia said. "I'm also a member of the council, as a healer I cannot allow this kind of thing to happen again. It was avoidable."

Lydia when did you get here. "Selene is off on another one of her tangents treating the sick Romans, and Mica needed my help. I don't mind filling in, but Selene needs to get her priorities straight, she cannot continue to treat everyone she sees or hears about outside our tribal lands."

"Selene has a good heart, it's why your daughter picked her."

"I know, but one of these days she's going to get herself hurt, sick, or dead, if she keeps doing this." Lydia said quietly.

I got bored, Mama, Lydia and Reina went over to talk and I came to sit on Eris bed. "I don't blame you, Zoe not at all. You saved a lot of lives, and I'm going to be fine. I just need to make sure it doesn't become infected again, while it's healing, once it's healed, it won't be a problem."

"You're almost the same age as My Mama."

"That's true I am….Only a year younger than her, and there were times we trained together….."

"What was she like when she was My Aunt Lila's age."

"She accepted her responsibility like a true Amazon, she continued to travel with Xena but whenever they were close enough they'd stop by and stay with us. They stayed an entire winter once, the one after Lila came to stay."

"You know My Aunt Well."

"Well, until recently she was the healer I mostly dealt with. Minor cuts and scrapes are always dealt with by the apprentices. The more experienced healers have more important things to do, and it is good practice for them."

"They have a similar system where I'm from, but they have to go to school, for 8 years before they can even start, and that's after they graduate from regular school."

"People must live longer then."

"In some places, like where I'm from they do, in others not so much. Average age for a woman is in her 80s, there was this chick who lives to be 122 though."

"Chick?"

"Sorry, slang, Woman."

"Ah…What is it like in your time."

"Too many contradictions…..people say one thing and mean another, double standards all around but they're so well hidden people don't see them, it confused me. I like it here, well out in the world, outside the Amazon village, men are in charge and they're a lot less subtle about it, men in my time would never be so obvious, never just out right treat a woman like that….but out there they do, here in the Amazon village, its different, Like it better because everyone here is honest, they say what they mean."

'Most people do you're right….." Eris smiled.

**Xena's POV**

Today my daughter is taking her trip to the Temple to leave the scroll. She's going with the two elderly Seers, and the younger Seer who is still of child bearing age, but is hardly a spring chicken. As well as Eponin, and a small group of warriors. It will take them four hours to get off tribal lands, and another three until they get to the temple, then they well stay for an hour, and arrive back. They must leave, directly after sunrise if they are to get back in time to bed down in the village tonight, instead of on the road. I almost insisted on coming with, but Eponin wanted me to take over some of her classes. As I helped dress my daughter in the slightly warmer close she'd need. Eponin was in the main room. They'd eat on the road, food had been packed.

"Alright, Little One, you listen to your Aunt Eponin, now she has our permission to punish you how she sees fit if she needs to. I wouldn't test her if I were you, Eponin knows how to leave a mighty sting. I walked her over to see, Eponin. "Take good care of my girl, Ep."

"Always, Warrior Princess." She turned to Zoe. "And your Mother isn't wrong about my leaving a mighty sting." Eponin said with a wink.

"You heard that?" Zoe asked.

"Apparently our advanced hearing is a familial trait." I said.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Xena, myself and Ephiny are enjoying breakfast together. Ephiny decided to end the silence. "Eponin would never allow anything to happen to anyone under her protection, the fact that Zoe is your Heir, and her blood kin, is only going to make her more protective, there's no reason to worry."

"I know, Eph, I have just never spent so much time away from her, since she came to us. And now she's going to be a full day."

"I know it's difficult for you, there are sometimes day at a time, I can't get over to see Xenon…but Gabrielle, She is in Good hands, Eponin will protect her, just as you and Xena would. With her life, and with a good spanking if she's the one putting herself in danger. She will be fine."

"I'm Sorry, I can't help but well, miss her, it's not just about worrying which I am. It's that….."

"I know, Gabrielle it will be fine. Maybe if you handle today alright, you can stop sneaking into the school house and watching from the back while she does her lessons." Xena said.

"You're right I really shouldn't be doing that. I just….."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I do the same, of course I only do it once a day, you have a tendency to interrupt your Queenly duties three or four times a day.'

**Zoe's POV **

We've been riding for hours. I got ride on Kari, Eponin has her own horse, and so do the three other guards, the younger seer is driving the two older ones in a cart like thing. I admit to getting antsy and nervous, and I wasn't happy about the trip, but I don't admit to misbehaving. Eponin stopped her horse and everyone stopped too.

"Zoe, that's it, you come and join me on my horse…."

"I don't want to, I want to stay with Kari."

"Zoe, you are seconds away from getting a good swat. Now…." I got off of Kari and walked her over to Eponin, who put me in front of her, and tied Kari's reins to her saddle horn. She whispered in my ear. "You had better start behaving yourself, Zoe…"

"Yes, Aunt Eponin."

"Make sure that you do." The rest of the trip there I told lots of stories, almost non-stop, everyone seemed amused. When we got there, the seers had to speak to the temple seers. Then I went to the alter with Eponin. "Leave, the scroll there, it's alright."

I walked up to the alter and left the scroll, the alter lit up, I got the special tingle and Artemis showed up. "Hello, Princess, Weapons Master."

Eponin did all kinds of bowing. "Greetings, Artemis."

"Hi, Artemis." I said unsure of if she was still mad or not.

"I'm not angry, Princess I promise…..I was disappointed that you decided to use your connection to me to get under your teacher's skin to win one over on her, and that you let her get to you in the first place, that can be very dangerous down the line, and I was a little upset you didn't take into account the needs and wants of others, as a leader you will need to do so. But I am not now or have I ever been angry with what happened."

"Thank you."

"No, Need to thank me. I will warn you, you connect me, for anything other than something urgent, or some cases a social visit I will not be happy. I am happy to save you if need be, and even happy to visit socially, but I will not be used, do you understand?"

"Yes, Artemis."

"Good Girl, Also, you need to learn how to control that temper, or one day when you are leading troops on the battlefield it will lead to your death and possibly theirs. Not only that but you should really only call on me if it's an urgent and proving your teacher wrong does not qualify. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." After I spoke to Artemis, we spoke to the temple Seers, and then we started riding home, I played my harmonica, a good deal of the way, and told some stories but I started getting sleeping the closer we got to the village. Eponin let me lean against her.

**Xena's POV **

After Gabrielle tucked Zoe into bed, we sat and had some ale, in our main room, Me, Eponin, and Gabrielle, then the next morning, we started preparations for the ceremony, it was a week away.

**Gabrielle's POV **

I met with the Seers and they seemed pleased with yesterday's trip, as did Eponin, but I knew that last night. Iris came to me, asking to officially adopt Callie. I approved the adoption, of course they needed each other. Reina has told me that while she wishes to challenge Larisa, She had confronted her several times, she also wants focus her effort in training leaders, so it could not happen again, I agreed to it. She recruited, Eponin, Solari, Cyd, and Lyssa. They all agreed. I asked for them to have a curriculum for the separate leadership positions as soon as possible.

**Zoe's POV **

I kind of like school now, I mean I liked it in Luna Springs, well sort of. Here I didn't like it at first, but now I do. Marilee can be pretty cool sometimes now that I've given her a chance, and so can Eugenia. Kalidas was always kind of cool, but we haven't said a total of 15 words to each other so I guess it's an air of mystery. Today we are learning about Greek numbers, which I am having a big problem with. Kalidas is teaching the everyone all of the students, of all age groups, then after lunch we're writing some. I made some more friends, besides Callie, who's probably my best friend, she's gonna get adopted by Iris. Besides Callie, that little girl I saved Dora, whose only 4 and follows me around, and I have a friend named Alisha who's 8, like me. Today I got an idea for a fake arm, like I saw at the VA in Hartford. Aunt Lila picked me up.

"Hey, Tiny."

"Can we go to the blacksmith?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask her something…..for Eris."

"Yeah, sure I guess…." We walked to the blacksmith and were greeted by a very tall, muscle bound woman named Candra.

"Hello, Lila."

"Hello, Candra, you remember my niece."

"Of course, what can I do for you princess?"

"Do you think it would be possible to make a fake arm for Eris, would that could move, it wouldn't be able to feel of course, but one that could move when she move, maybe squeeze, I know it's a very little tiny chance, but I want her to have the best chance possible, I want that for everyone."

"I can try, but you're right it's not very likely. It if was her leg, the carpenter would make her a peg, but arms are harder."

"thank you for trying, I really want to bring whatever I can to the tribe, this is my home now, and I want to give everyone in it, the best chance they have. That includes Eris and everyone…"

"My pleasure, princess….I assume you have an idea for what you'd need."

"Some of an idea….but not really, I mean I was a kid back than and I'm a kid now. I have knowledge because I remember lectures and specifications for things I wasn't even paying attention to back than but I'm still just a kid."

She laughed. "I understand."

After we went to the dining hall, and met Mama, and Mommy, Ephiny, Eponin, Taryn and Cora were all eating with us today. I liked it when we all ate together. Or the few times we ate in our own hut which wasn't often. The dinner conversation was relaxed, and it was just polite dinner conversation. My trip to the blacksmith came up and I told about my idea, and what I knew and Mama and Mommy said they were proud of me for trying but not to get my hopes up. After dinner, we went back to our hut and I got ready for bed, I had song and a story, and the next morning I woke up, had my bath, got dressed, Mama did my hair and we started all over again.

**Xena's POV**

Lydia, Selena, Lila, Mica and I all worked on the sketches for the prosthetic arm with Zoe, as did the three seers, the twins, and the young Seer, Daphne. It's actually shaping up, it will be similar in appearance and function to crab claw, but she will have some mobility and be able to use it for some things. So I say we've done an excellent job. I am so proud of Zoe for thinking back to an object a medical device from her time, and asking for help, in integrating it into our time, it won't be ready to even begin to be made for month a least, but there's no reason to rush, Eris still has a lot of healing to do. Today is the day of the ceremony. Zoe will officially become Gabrielle's heir, and my mother who is visiting Cora will regain our places in the tribe, Iris will adopt Callie, and Eponin is officially sponsoring Taryn.

**Zoe's POV**

The ceremony was amazing, Amazing Amazons, that would make so much more sense in English. There was dancing, and drumming, and I had to get these two tiny little knife cuts, to my arm, and there were a lot of words, and I had to pledge my loyalty to the tribe. And then there was more dancing. It was truly a spectacle. I even got a mask like Mama has, and so did Mommy and her Grandma. Grandma showed up this morning and she's staying with Aunt Cora. After the Ceremony I stayed up real late, and Artemis and Aphrodite showed up with my parents were busy.

"Welcome officially to the Amazon nation, Princess Zoe." Artemis said. I bowed like I was taught. She lifted me up. "Never necessary, between us, Princess."

"You remember?"

"Not everything, but some things, Dite helped me. I…um, she loved you very much, Your Diana."

"I never really felt that, I mean I felt more like I was taken care of, supported, respected, that she did care about me, but not loved."

"Well, She did."

"That's Good to know, Aphrodite what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"We have got to get your mommies together….." Aphrodite said.

"I agree, but they're both stubborn."

"I know…."

'We both know." Artemis said.

"You want in on this Arte?"

"You bet, I have big plans for this little family and even I know they belong together."

A/N: Well what do you think, so far?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gabrielle's POV**

I liked surprising Xena, with a visit from her mother. It made her happy, it made Cora happy too, to see her long lost niece, and Eponin to hear stories of Xena's misspent youth, but I think it made Zoe the happiest, she was thrilled to see her grandmother again, and show her around the village. She's only been here half a moon, and it feels like home to her. And it made her happy to be able to share it with her grandmother. Toris is taking care of the inn, for now. After helping us defeat Cortese, he did stop by and visit with Cyrene and then signed onto a ship's crew. Where he's been working since. He doesn't mind the break, or running the inn for his mother. After breakfast, I had a meeting with the healers, the tailor and the blacksmiths, The special claw for Eris is coming along nicely, Candra, with help from Zoe, and others are designing exactly what Eris will need. Hopefully it will work, but I keep telling Zoe and the others not to hang all their hopes on this, it has a very slim chance of actually working. Also Larisa and Reina's sparring sessions is to commence in a few days. Reina couldn't wait any longer, not that I blame her. And Larisa's still being damn unpleasant to everyone she encounters. If she keeps it up, I'm considering long term Isolation, where she continues to contribute and reap the rewards of living in the village, but we don't communicate with her. It's one step below full banishment. I don't want to do either, but if she refuses to admit her wrongdoings and continues to be unpleasant and downright hostile, I'm not sure what else I can do.

**Xena's POV**

Spending these last few days with mother have been wonderful, She's insisted on sharing her cooking knowledge with Adara, Zoe decided to add her to dinars in, I've also been helping Eris, with as Zoe calls it Physical therapy. Eris is doing wonderfully. Her missing arm is healing and gaining strength, and her remaining arm and hand is gaining strength, and endurance and the muscles she once lacked. Of course she still has a long road to go, and a lot of hard work ahead of her. The claw is looking promising, but with the materials available now, it has such a slim chance of working, there is also one being made of wood. Which would lack the durability, but might be easier to use. Only time and hard work will tell, the outcome. Reina is training for her sparring session against, Larisa. Who is becoming more and more of a problem, she is unpleasant, sullen, rude to everyone she encounters, I don't blame how her for how she's feeling, she was put in a position she hadn't the skills for and now she feels she's failed, but she needs to get her act together. Because I know Gabrielle is considering isolation, or even permanent banishment if this behavior keeps up. Gabrielle is completely supported on this fact, and on the new training for commanders, and anyone in leadership positions. It makes everyone feel safer. Everyone knows what could have happened if that dog had been rabid, as it is, poor Eris lost her arm, and maybe lost the chance to be useful, at such a young age. She may still lose her life.

**Zoe's POV**

In School today, we talked philosophy after reading and writing. I brought up all kinds of quotes that I remembered from my time, or before my time, but not this time. From anyone and everywhere I could remember. Like, _'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent, Eleanor Roosevelt', _or_ 'Self Pity is our worse enemy and I we yield to it, we can never do anything wise in this world, Helen Keller' or Evil thrives when good people do nothing, I'm not sure where that when comes from. Those three had us talking for the rest of the morning, it almost turned into a lively debate, when the older girls joined in. Eugenia was very pleased, or annoyed it was hard to tell. She asked me if I had anymore sayings like that. I said of course I do. And rattled off, To Thineownself be true, my favorite quote from Dr. Seuss Be who you are and say what you feel, those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.' _I also added a few favorites from people like Katherine Hepburn, _Never Explain, Never Complain_, I always remembered quotes really easy. Never was sure why, even back then I heard or read a quote it just stuck in my brain. I even managed the preamble to the US Constitution with a few words changed, I don't think the whole man created equal thing would go over big here. After our morning classes, we had lunch, and I ate with Grandma, and Aunt Lila. Mama and Mommy were busy. So was Aunt Ephiny which made sense because since we came to the village they were usually together, Aunt Eponin and Aunt Cora joined us, and as usual Taryn ate with her friends. I never met her friends, but I know they respect her, cause of the whole thing with Cady and Eleanor, they got in a lot of trouble for that. But as far as I know they've been leaving Callie alone, I don't know about Taryn. Apparently picking on someone significantly weaker than you is a really bad thing in the whole Amazon world. After lunch, We had some weapons training, but it wasn't real weapons it was hide and seek, the way, my Diana taught me to play. By the end of the game, my team won. It was a mix of ages, each side was easily distributed, and they took my advice, we had the flag, a handful of important captives, and we rescued all our people. After that, I had dinner, with Mama and Mommy, and All my Aunts, even Lila, but after dinner, Mommy insisted I take an extra bath tonight, because I'm _filthy, _Which I guess is true. After my bath I stayed up for a while, Mama and Mommy tucked me in and I went to bed.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Xena and I are sitting and enjoying some wine, while Lila is taking a walk, she doesn't think we know she's meeting Vander, but we know. It's so blatantly obvious, I know she doesn't truly want to wait, but I only want to spare her the pain, I endured, there is time to marry and have children when she grows up. Besides if she is going to marry and mate with a Centaur she must be in the best shape of her life, and she isn't yet.

"Mother, is attempting to teach Adara everything she knows." Xena said. "Adara is thrilled."

"That's good, Amazon faire can be a little plain, and Adara has been actively working to change that for years. She's excited that Eris might be joining her, even without the claw, it might be something she's good at."

"Maybe, and If not, being a cook, there are other positions that don't need both arms within the tribe."

"I know, but they are limited, she can't be a tailor, blacksmith, or a carpenter, she'd terrify the children in the nursery, garden tender is possible….."

"We'll figure something out. Eris is Young and resilient, and maybe with the claw, if it works she can do any of those things."

"You think it will work?"

"I think the wooden claw has more of a possibility, than the metal one and I think it's only a small possibility, but yes I do."

"Zoe has such hope."

"She's young and idealistic, Gabrielle, and she comes from a time, or at least was raised in a time where so many wondrous things were possible. Things she considers common place, we would consider Amazing, and things we consider normal and a simple fact of life she considers barbaric. Artemis did her best to teach her, but she was under pressures we couldn't imagine. 2,000 is an unimaginable about of time Gabrielle, so much would have changed. You see how things there are small changes in as little as a decade, but it takes time for larger changes unless the Gods are involved and all these things happened over two Millennia, and now we have a child here in our time with some limited knowledge of that world, She is meant to be many things, Gabrielle, but I think Artemis made it clear the fates want to use her as some sort of spark or catalyst….."

"I know and that scares me, I know she isn't just Artemis chosen, I know she isn't just heir to my throne, she is meant to be so much more, the fates wouldn't have made sure so many Goddess, and Muses had a hand in creating her if that were the case."

"We don't know what the future, will bring, but I will not lose another child, It's only been two months, and I am already completely in love with her. My entire world would cease to exist if I should lose her."

"I feel the same way, Xena…."

"I know you do, but you need to let up, a little. Allow her to go places within the village on her own. she has friends now, let her play with them, and go to school with them, she doesn't need us looking over her shoulder every candle drip of the day.'

**Xena's POV**

I got up, early and did what needed to be doing. Cutting the wood for our hearth, and giving some attention to Argo, and Kari. Zoe sneaks over there almost every chance she gets, but they both need more attention paid to them, they've earned it. I ran into Iris while I was there.

"Morning, Iris." I said

"Xena, I see you're here to care for your horses, you know I don't mind neither do my assistants."

"I know…..but Argo deserves my attention, and so does Kari, and Zoe needs to learn to take care of her, she is her horse after all."

"She takes excellent care of her, for someone off her age group, but there are things she wouldn't and couldn't know how to do, even if they were common place, in Connecticut."

"Good to know, How's motherhood treating you?"

"Callie is a lot more damaged than I imagined, but she is slowly getting better. She has hope, I think that is what your daughter gave her…."

"According to Gabrielle, we always have it."

"Some of us lose it, you know this Xena."

"I do." The sad truth was, that hope could be stripped away from someone, it wasn't always easy, we do hold on tight to it, but from what little I knew about Callie's life, it would have been easy for her to lose it.

"She is strong, she had to be, but Callie is slowly starting to learn that I will take the weight off of her shoulders, if she lets me. That is what a parent is for, to shoulder the burden when their children cannot, and she has been carrying more than her fair share for far too long. She didn't understand at first, that I would do such a thing, now she does."

"Sounds like My Zoe, isn't the only one who is restoring her hope." I say as I continue grooming Argo.

"And she has restored mine." Iris said. "When my partner was lost in the same power struggle we lost Queen Melosa in, I had lost hope. Before that, It had been hard, We had tried Pregnancy and adoption and neither worked out for us, but it wasn't until the loss of my beloved Harmony, that the hope began to wane and the longer I mourned for her, the less I seemed to have. Then Callie was placed with me, it wasn't supposed to be permanent at first, but I fell in love with her, I began to see her as my child, care for her deeply. I have come to love her as if she has always been mine, and I am grateful for her, she has restored something for me, be it hope, or something I cannot describe."

"Then everything has worked out as it should…."

"It has, I suppose, though my Harmony would have loved her, despite the warrior persona she had a very big soft spot for children, and I do regret not sharing this beautiful little girl with her but if it was meant to be than it would have been"

"I am happy for you, Iris."

**Gabrielle's POV **

I was woken up once again, by my daughter, she just loved waking me up in the morning, pretty soon she'll be too big to wake me up by jumping on me, but for right now, It doesn't hurt me, I still don't like getting woken up, but getting woken up by her, and getting to tickle her, and cuddle with her, before I start my day, is something to treasure. If she's anything like me, she won't be too big for another year, maybe too. And it's not something I'm looking forward too, to be honest I'd rather cuddle with her, and be there with her, then sleep in late, not that Xena ever allowed me to do that. And it is a nicer way to wake up, then a cold bath, or an ambush which tended to happen on the road. Xena entered the room, to find me tickling our daughter, mercilessly. Which turned into cuddling.

"Hi, Mommy." Zoe said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Little one….you need to get washed and dressed, you both do, it's almost time for breakfast." And so we did. Then we went to the dining hall, where we met Cora, Cyrene, Eponin, and Ephiny, Lila came with us. We all spoke, and then Zoe met up with her friends, Callie and Alisha and walked to school. It was her first time walking to school with her friends, but Xena has been insisting we needed to give her a little more freedom. After I saw her walk to school, I went to check speak to Reina who was now home with Eris. We spoke quietly of her plans to spar with Larisa. She doesn't plan to go overboard just put her in her place. She actually has more hope for the new training programs, then this sparring session. But she insists the sparring session is something she must do. When I asked her why, she simply responded because Eris is my daughter. That I understood, Reina lived by the honor code of the Amazons and would under no circumstances seek revenge against Larisa, even if she wasn't doing a fairly good job of that herself, but she could and would use the laws of that code, to her advantage. I would to the same in her position, after I spoke with Reina, I spoke with Eris, who was still not well, but gaining strength. She like all, Amazons seemed pretty good at hiding her pain. After visiting Reina and Eris, I chose to visit the healer's hut. Selene, the assistant Healer was obsessed with fever epidemic in the Roman Slave camp. Well, they weren't just slaves, they were a mix of slaves, and paupers, a few farm hands. They really were looking for a better life. Selena had probably the biggest heart in the village, it didn't matter to her, if a patient was Amazon, centaur, male, female, friend or foe, She wanted to save everyone. And in those instances when she realizes she can't she tends to obsess. She is a gifted healer, but doesn't handle loss well.

**Zoe's POV**

I got in trouble at school today, well not in school, on the playground, well, it's not actually playground, since there are no swings or anything, it's just kind of a yard outside, the school house. Three girls in my age group who were much bigger than me, Avel, and two others whose names I didn't know. They were probably about a year older than me, but much bigger, because I'm really small for my age. They were taunting me, and trying to get me to fight, and I put up with it for so long, before I pushed back and the next thing I know we're really fighting not just play fighting, and I'm winning. Really beating the heck out of them. That's when Aunt Eponin showed up. She grabbed me by the collar and gave me a really hard swat to the butt. It hurt a lot, but I didn't cry, or even yell.

"Alright, that is enough. You are too young for anything above unsupervised play fighting….Sparring like this unsupervised is not allowed for another few years, and you all know it. And three on one is never allowed outside training, or a life and death situation, which this was neither. The four of you involved you stay right where you are, everyone else you go on home, or wherever you're supposed to be after your lessons." Everyone ran off, leaving us four with her. She took us to the healer's where Aunt Lila, and Mica were already there.

"Oh, My Gods, what happened?" Lila said.

"As near as I can tell, these three challenged Zoe to a fight, and Zoe decided to beat the stuffing out of all three of them." Eponin said.

"Alright, let's get them cleaned up." Selena, Mica, Aunt Lila, and other apprentice whose name I can never remember, worked on us, and patched us up. I have a real problem remembering names, it's weird, I can remember so much other stuff, but sometimes I just can't remember someone's name no matter how many times I get introduced to them, of course I'm usually to embarrassed to ask and just try to fake it, I guess the names just fall out of my head, other stuff does sometimes but mostly names of people I know, well sort of know. Suddenly the door opened, and Mama and Mommy came in, followed by three other women. Each went one of the girls. Mama and Mommy stood off to the side.

Mama stared at me, she could be scary she got her Queen face on. "Zoe, what happened here?"

"They challenged me to a fight, and I didn't want to, but they kept challenging me, and pushing me, so I did, and at first It was okay, but then I couldn't stop myself, and it was like I was being controlled by something else, I was just all the sudden winning and they were on the ground but they wouldn't stop attacking and because they wouldn't stop attacking, I couldn't stop, even though I wanted to."

**Xena's POV**

Damn it, Artemis of all the pieces of me you had to put into the mix, why that one. I was at a complete loss of what to say, I had been terrified of something like this that this part of me was inside of her. Gabrielle jumped in. "So you knew from the beginning it wasn't going to be play fighting?"

"Yes." Zoe said. She wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Then you shouldn't have been doing it, children your age aren't allowed to spar or fight without supervision. Roughhousing and play fighting is one thing, but you four took it to a level it should never go. And every last one of you, is to blame….Zoe, I'll deal with you when we get home, and girls, I'm sure your mothers will like to have a serious word about this with you as well. These rules are in place to protect you, we can't protect you if you don't follow them, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Queen." All four answered. We briefly talked to the other warriors who were furious, Gabrielle put their mind at ease that all four girls were to blame. After the girls were treated, we went back our hut.

The second we walked in the door, I took Zoe gently and guided her to the corner. "You stay right here, until we come get you….we'll be in the other room and I'll know if you move."

We went into our bedroom.

**Gabrielle's pov **

"Are you okay Xena?" I finally broke the silence, worried for my friend, and my child.

"No, Gabrielle I'm not. Short of losing her, this is my greatest fear, that she would have that piece of me that caused everyone I met until I met you, so much pain."

"Not everyone.

"I'm serious."

"So am I…..but you're right, we have to do something." Worried about the path our daughter could go down as much as Xena was.

"I'm at a loss."

"Should we ask your mother for advice, she is here for another few days."

"No, I know what we have to do, Zoe deserves a spanking. I'm just so angry, I'm not sure I can give it to her, without hurting her."

"I've never seen you lose control, like that."

"Yes, you have."

"In a fight yes, but not in something like this, you're too careful, too deliberate, but if it worries you I can be the one to punish her. There are two of us."

"That's a good idea, it doesn't matter if I know, or even think I know I can control myself. You never punish when you're angry."

**Xena's POV **

Zoe's cries during her spanking, filled the Hut, along with the sounds of Gabrielle's hairbrush. I watched as Gabrielle finished with an extra hard paddle to Zoe's bare bottom, using the flat side of her brush. Then put the brush down, and gathered her up, and held her, while she cried. Gabrielle rocked her.

"Sweet girl, I'm Sorry I had to do that, but fighting those girls wasn't just naughty it was dangerous, and your Mommy and I will do what we have to make sure you stay safe. That means protecting you, even from yourself. When you didn't follow the rules you put yourself and those girls in danger, you could have seriously hurt them if Eponin hadn't come along, or one of them could have hurt you. You are not above the rules of this tribe, because you're the Princess, and you will follow them from now on, or my hairbrush and you are going to get much better acquainted….now you need to get cleaned up, and we need to go to dinner."

"But everyone will see."

"Yes, they will. Trust me everyone already knows what you did, and can guess what I did about it, there's no sense in missing a meal." After that, Zoe was cleaned up, we went to dinner, Mother lectured Zoe while we ate, it was an interesting sight to see, and it definitely brought back memories. Then Zoe was brought back, and put to bed, with a story from Gabrielle and a song from me. Lila came home not long after, she'd been with Vander that was obvious.

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up, by accident when I turned onto my back, and my butt hit the bed, it hurt a lot and I jumped out of bed, Aunt Lila was up, getting ready for work. She's weird sometimes she's really easy to get up, but most times she's like Mama. She looked like she was going to laugh. I was mad at her. "It's not funny, Aunt Lila."

"It is a little, I'm Sorry….I won't laugh anymore. I have to go, I have to be at the Healer's hut, early today." I followed her out and Mommy was already up, heating water on the hearth. "thanks for waking me up, Xena I never would have gotten up in time without your help."

"Not a problem, Lila…." After Aunt Lila left. I had a bath, and then got dressed, and I wanted Mama to do my hair, so I woke her up, the same way I always do, by jumping on her. She seemed surprised, but happy. She tickled me, then did my hair, and then we went to breakfast where I had to sit on the bench instead of her lap. It was hard to sit still. School was really hard, that day, but I answered all Eugenia and Marilee's questions, I even answered Kalidas questions, even though I barely knew her. At lunch I sat with my friends, Alisha and Callie who were impressed with the fight. After lunch, we had horseback riding, I was not happy at all. I was happy to be with Kari, she always made me feel better, but riding hurt a lot. After horseback riding, Mommy and Mama met me, and the other girls, Avel, Hermione, and Ione, and we made up, they were actually pretty cool we'd never be friends like Alisha and Callie and I are friends, but they weren't so bad.

**Xena's POV**

Several more days have passed since, Zoe's fight, we've talked, several times about the rules, and following them. I even spoke to Eponin about altering her training slightly to help Zoe learn how to deal with this, well Ares used to call it a fire, that's inside her. Mother is leaving in the morning, she decided to cut her trip short, it coming close to winter, and although our part of the known world doesn't get as cold as some of the places I've been, it is getting to the point where it is best to avoid travel if you can. Cora has decided to travel with her and spend the winter at the inn with her. I'm not entirely sure why. They are nearly the same age, even If Cora is her Aunt. Had Mother been raised here, it would have been closer to cousins or sisters, then Aunt and Niece. I decided to have a talk with my mother, I usually do before we part for a while.

"Mother, you could stay in the village."

"I have my inn to run….as much as I'd like to."

"I always thought when I finally settled down, it would be wherever you were."

"I am close enough to visit, besides are you settling down?"

"Gabrielle and I have been considering it, and not just for the winter, for good. We could still travel on occasion, when someone needed us, specifically, but stay here the rest of the time."

"Are you happy, Little one?"

"I am, I'm also scared. My daughter has such power inside, as well as that fir

e that Ares will find appealing."

"I thought he can't touch her."

"He can if it's her choice. And if she doesn't learn how to harness and control that fire, she'll make that choice, before she even knew she made it. Like I did. I am terrified of that, As terrified of I am, of losing another child, I think that scares me even more."

"It will be alright, Little one."

**Gabrielle's POV **

Cyrene left, today with Cora. This afternoon is the big sparring sessions between Larisa and Reina, it will be in a proper sparring ring. It will happen in just a few hours. Zoe keeps saying things, like Fight night, and let's get ready to rumble. I think they might be sayings back where she comes from. I'm sure there's a story to them.

**Zoe's POV**

I am sitting next to Mama, in the throne thingy, watching, Reina and Larisa fight. Reina is so controlled a lot like Mommy, but she's still winning. Larisa knows a little bit about what she's doing, but she's all anger and not any skill. Even when Mommy's angry she has, skills, especially then. But Larisa seems lost, like she isn't sure what she's doing.

**Xena's POV **

Larisa has some skill but she's imprecise, and she's letting her anger get in the way of her fighting. Not all warriors can use it as fuel, to stoke their fire to win the fight as I can and that is a good thing, but she is letting it get in the way of her skills, and that is even worse. She is unfocused and half crazed, I can tell she thinks only of possible revenge. That she is either blaming Reina or Eris or her downfall. I hoped that losing this fight, which I'm sure she would, wouldn't send her after Zoe. Zoe was a decent fighter, for her age, but couldn't take on a full grown adult, not with Larisa's skills, and whether she was using them right now or not she did have them.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but again it's the really great place to end. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Zoe's POV **

Mama stood and announced that Reina had won, Larisa looked mad, but she accepted it, at least she pretended to, inside she was angry, she felt like it was everyone else's fault but hers. I hope she doesn't do something stupid. Mama keeps giving her all these chances, but she keeps using them up, everyone knows that once her review is held, everything she does from the time of the Dog bite, to that day will be added up, either in her favor or not in her favor, basically she's on probation, and house arrest I guess. Mama started adding a few small chores here and there so she could prove herself, and she wouldn't get so bored and hurt people, but I don't think it's working. She gives me a really bad feeling, I can't quite put my finger on it. After the ceremony we walked to dinner I was getting tired and I wasn't really hungry but I knew I had to eat. But first I pulled Mommy aside because I needed to tell one of them about Larisa, but Mama was busy being Queen.

"Mommy, I got to talk to you…."

"What is it Little one."

"I have a bad feeling about Larisa….She blames other for her mistakes not even just a little but a lot, she's angry and can't see it's her own actions that put her in this situation, and she really only cares about herself…I mean she doesn't go out of her way to be mean and cruel but she doesn't care enough about other people to stop herself from being mean and cruel and she doesn't actually care all that much if she is, and if she hurts someone else by being mean and cruel, oh well…."

**Xena's POV **

"Alright little one, I'll take care of it. Now let's go eat." I said quietly and softly although inside I was terrified. A woman like that could easily lash out at those around her but partially the people she blamed, which could be Gabrielle, Reina, Eris or even Zoe. Zoe was the one that set things in motion, and Gabrielle is the one that made the hard choices, I could see her blaming them, and lashing out. I really didn't want things to go that way.

"I have to use the latrine first…." I stood where I was while Zoe went to relieve herself. Inside I was terrified, thinking of all the horrible things that could happen, when Gabrielle came back, to see where we went. I pointed to the Latrine and then told her everything that Zoe told me, her eyes told me she realized the danger. And I know she knows what is at stake.

"I am giving her every chance to redeem herself Xena…I've even given her a list of projects around the village she can help with during her confinement so she can get out of her hut more a little more and feel like she's contributing….and yet….."

"I know…."

**Zoe's POV**

After I used the Latrine and washed up, I sat at the table and ate my stew, I felt better for sharing, the stew as always tasted, different than the stew back home, but still kind of good. I did like it. Even If it was a little bland. But I knew spices were like mega expensive here, so I didn't bother asking or even hoping for them. I also knew tomatoes and a lot of my favorite foods either didn't grow in this part of the world, or wasn't invented yet. Like Cookies and Cream Ice Cream, Popped Sweet Potato chips, Pop rocks, Twizzlers, Lucky Charms, and Cool Ranch Doritos. I could actually get them to make me Popped Sweet Potato chips, but the rest was a lost cause. Huh, that's an idea. I mean, the cook, at the inn did teach me how to make them.

"What are you thinking about Little one?" Mommy asked.

"A recipe for Sweet potatoes, it would go well with the sandwiches." I said scheming in my head. They wouldn't stay fresh very long, and we couldn't waste the potatoes so we couldn't do it very often, no matter how big a hit they were. Eventually I felt my eyes getting heavy.

** Gabrielle's POV **

"Xena…." I said with a chuckle pointing to Zoe. Xena, Ephiny, Eponin and Lila all looked.

Xena smiled, then said. "Well, its been a long day….and she did manage to finish her meal. I'm done myself, perhaps, I should get her to bed." Zoe put her head on Xena's shoulder. "Come on Little one, it's time for bed."

'I'm already in bed…." She mumbled, just loud enough for the table to hear, We all chuckled and the moment Xena left we burst out laughing. When we calmed down I told them about my conversation with Xena, and Xena's conversation with Zoe, about Larisa.

"I'm sad to say it doesn't surprise me…..and we can't do anything on the feeling of a child, but we can take precautions."

**Xena's POV **

I carried Zoe back to the hut, changed her into her sleep shift and tucked her into bed, She turned onto her Belly immediately, and I heard her half asleep, whining mumble "Stay Mommy, sing….."

I sat next to her and sang as I rubbed circles on her back. Soon she was completely asleep. And my thoughts turned back to Larisa and whatever trouble she was going to cause.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Eponin and Ephiny and I discussed Larisa informally, technically speaking there wasn't much we could do, unless she did something truly aggressive or dangerous because everything was being counted toward her review good and bad. So until that review she was in a type of midpoint, more at a crossroads only she could decide what direction she went in. We all knew chances are this wouldn't end well, but we all were secretly hoping for the best possible outcome for Larisa to swallow her pride and act like a responsible adult for once instead of how she usually acts. She has two weeks to prove she isn't a pompous ass with a need to control everything who has no concern for anyone but herself. Which would be difficult because that is exactly what she is. I really can't believe no one saw it until recently. When I return to our hut, Xena is sharpening her sword, this never bodes well.

"Xena I know something is wrong, is it What Zoe told you?" She nodded.

"I can't lose her, Gabrielle….you and her, you're my heart I can't live without either one of you….."

"And you won't have to, not for a long time….Eponin has arranged for Royal guards, these guards will remain hidden unless they're needed, they'll protect her…."

"Larisa may be bested by Reina, but she's underhanded, and she fights dirty when she can get away with it, she couldn't today, but when she goes after Zoe she will stop at nothing, she won't let the Amazon code of honor stop her, it might have in the past, but it won't anymore, before when she had her status she cared enough about maintaining her secret to follow it just enough that people wouldn't get suspicious, but she doesn't have to worry about that now."

"I thought of that, when she leaves the hut she'll get two of her own, when she's here, two will be added, the two that guard me at night, like mine hers will be from the elite. But hers will also have worked with Larisa and will knows what to expect." She nodded the elite, the name for the extremely adaptable pool of warriors who could do absolutely anything needed of them, they usually had day to day jobs, when not needed for something specific, most Amazon warriors were never at their level, I was but only Xena knew that, because she was the one who made sure I was. After I became an Amazon she made sure of it.

"I should guard her myself."

"I'd expect nothing less." Is all I say, true be told. I knew at some point she'd either offer or just do It and Larisa no matter how underhanded or skilled she is, would ever be a match for her, no mortal is.

**Zoe's POV**

I woke up Mama like I usually do. And she started tickling me, hard and fast and I had trouble breathing. Mommy was in the doorway.

"Can anyone join in?" Mommy said.

"Mommy…..stop her….please….save me…." Mama then stopped, grabbed me, pulled me into her lap, and gave me a big hug. "Mama why do you always tickle me?"

"Why do you always jump on my belly, to wake me up?"

"Don't know….just do, I like it. Do want me to stop?"

"No." She hugged me tighter. "Do you want me too?"

I thought about it. "No….well I do sometimes when you're tickling me, but I think I'd miss it if you stopped."

"I'd miss it too sweet girl…."

"Little one, it's time to get washed and dressed…..now it's getting colder, So I put some warmer clothes in your room for you to wear."

"Where'd you get 'em?"

"We measured you for the clothes you wore to the ceremony remember….the tailor just made the rest for you to wear."

"It's not that cold." And it wasn't, by this time, less than a month until the Winter Solstice it would freezing cold in Connecticut, there might even be snow, and there would be some black ice. It wasn't that cold here yet, it was more like mid-October weather, then late November, at least I think it would be late November, Winter Solstice in my time was December 21st, if it's three weeks away, that one make it late November or early December, but they have different months here, and they don't line up, and it's all based on the moon, not on a planned out schedule.

"Its cold enough that you need warmer clothes…." Mama said as she placed me down on the floor, and gave me a swat that wasn't hard but hard enough to sting slightly "Now, go."

I got dressed and we went to breakfast, then I went to school Marilee was there and this time she was teaching us math again, It's so hard for me to figure out Greek numbers, I'm getting better, but I still rather do it in my head. Marilee and I have been getting along a lot better since I apologized and she's not so bad. She was just too inexperienced to be thrown in the deep end, and I was wrong to mess with her.

"Zoe, you're getting better, most of these are right." She pointed to one problem I had written out. "But this one is wrong now I know you know the answer, so try writing it again, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, Teacher."

It was customary in Amazon culture to call people by their titles in certain situations, Queen, Regent, Weapons Master, teacher. It's not always, a lot of Amazons have don't have titles like that, unless the person is really old, you can get away with Yes, Warrior, or Yes Sister, as a basic reply, if the person is older and authority over you, Yes Mother, and Yes sister is the equivalent of Yes, Ma'am, unless you're talking to an elder, than its Yes, Elder, but even with the elders, Yes Mother would work. After our morning classes we had lunch, Mama wasn't there, neither was Mommy, so I sat with my friends, then we had staff training. Most Amazons start out with a staff, and then pick another weapon, like a sword, of the Chobos, but it's made sure that all Amazons know the staff, and Archery. I'm already an Amazing archer, and Pretty good with a staff. Amazons have to be at least 12, before they learn another weapon besides the staff, and the bow and arrow, they start you on those as soon as you're big and strong enough to control the arrows properly. Diana had special arrows for me. The staff training was done by a 16 season old named Candace. I think everyone was a bit surprised when I beat her. Of course I could have beat her without my staff, Diana taught me every martial art in existence in 2013 from Karate and Krav Maga, to plain old street fighting. First I dodged a few basic moves on her part, then I countered one, using her strength against her causing her to go down but she was up a minute later, then I countered another one causing her to stumble, which allowed me to use my staff to hit her instep, then I swept her legs out from under her, half a candle mark later. She had landed on her back, or butt 12 times, and me only once. But had still been friendly, I hadn't brought my A game, because this wasn't a life or death situation, and because honestly I don't think she could take it. I brought my A game with Aunt Eponin that time, and if I ever sparred with Mama or Mommy I'm sure I would that then. I always did with Diana. But I don't want to hurt Candace. She seems nice enough a little patronizing. That's the word right that's what Aunt Eponin called it, that time, but I honestly don't think Candace means anything by it, and it's not as if I'm not putting her in her place. After a while she kicked it up a notch, She hit my eye and it was starting to swell, and she split my lip, She also had me in a hold, and was breathing down my neck, so I used my staff to hit her instep, then to hit her solar plexus which is a bundle of nerves in the abdomen she was on the floor having trouble breathing within seconds.

"Candace are you okay, I'm So sorry….."

"Don't be, Little One. She had been beaten and she took a cheap shot at you, you did what you had to do to neutralize the threat in the most effective manner. You should be proud." It was Mommy, She came out of nowhere and her hand was on my shoulder.

"I'm still sorry, She got hurt Mommy, and I'm sorry I did the hurting, even if she made me do it, where'd you come from anyway?"

"Your lip is bleeding and you're going to get a black eye. They both need to be treated immediately, Let me take care of them, Eponin can you take care of Candice she's most likely just has the wind knocked out of her, she should be fine in a few minutes, but if she's not, take her to healer just in case."

"Of course." Aunt Eponin said. "I will also be having a conversation with her mother I gave her the responsibility of teaching the younger girls thinking she was ready apparently she wasn't, if she was, she wouldn't have reacted that way. Now some of the fault was mine, thinking she was mature enough to handle the responsibility, but most of it is hers for thinking that was an appropriate response to Zoe's abilities.

After that Mommy walked me back to the hut and washed my face, an treated my eye with some stuff and my split lip. Then when I stood she gave me three slightly stinging swats to my bottom before I could protect myself I started to rub the sting away "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"I know you inherited my stubborn pride, but you're still little and shouldn't have let her attack you like that, Aunt Eponin was on the other side of the field you were in, she may not have been close enough to see, but she was close enough to hear, you should have called for her, I am proud of you for neutralizing the treat without truly hurting her, but it shouldn't have come to that in the first place."

I raised an eyebrow like she would have. "You wouldn't have called her."

"I would have beaten her senseless, And my Mommy would have given me much worse than those three light swats, She would have lit my little backside on fire with her wooden spoon. I just gave you a gentle reminder, now we have the afternoon free you want to do something?"

"Can we make a kite?"

"Of course, I saw a few when I was in Chin, I may the only person here who knows how to make one."

"Cool."

"Are you cold?"

"No, Cool, is an expression, of…I'm not exactly sure of what people just say it."

"well, try not to say here, people will get confused."

**Xena's POV **

I enjoyed my time with Zoe this afternoon. Building a kite was fun, we both had fun. I barely thought about Larisa, given her threat to our child and possibly to Gabrielle that was a rare treat to be to distracted and wrapped up in the joy of what I was doing to not think of the threat. I still was vigilant of course, and I did think of her, but not all the time, not every second.

Zoe's POV

I really like my new kite, I can't believe I didn't get to fly it, but the fact that Mommy spent all day making it with me, that was the real gift, speaking of gifts. It's almost solstice and I've been working on presents. But they're a secret, I made them, we're having dinner at our hut with our family. Not as the Queen and her champion, but as Gabrielle and Xena, and Zoe.

"Morning Mama." I say

"Morning, Sweet girl…." Then she started tickling me. and I start laughing. A few hours later, I notice the people following me, I can't believe I never noticed them before, but thinking back they've been there about a week. It's getting colder. I think the cold is getting to my head and making me not think clearly. Either that or Candice hit me harder than I thought because they were there that day. My black eye and split lip is gone. But people are still there. I think they're there 'cause of Larisa. But no one will say anything. So neither do I. I can play that game too, but mostly if they didn't tell me for a reason I got to think it was a pretty good one. They didn't want to worry me, or scare me or something. Seems like a good reason to me. I don't want to worry them, by making them think I'm scared. I figure they got it covered.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Today's the Review. Larisa's is released from her confinement as I have no legal grounds to keep her. As much as I would like to, She requested a duty assignment as a hunter. I granted it. Again I have no legal grounds to deny her request. Since the fight she's been a model citizen. My daughter having a feeling is not admissible as much as I'd like to count it against her I can't. She thanks me, respectfully bows and salutes I return the gesture and she leaves. I am still terrified she is going to try something. There's little doubt in my mind she's going to try something but I don't know where or when and I have no proof. I cannot treat her unfairly. Even if my daughter isn't the only one with a really bad feeling.

**Zoe's POV**

Winter Solstice is fast approaching, it is getting real close, and I am working real hard on the presents, whatever I can't do on my own, I'm getting help from Mommy, or Mama. I think they're really surprised at my skills. I think Mommy especially is surprised that I too have many skills. I wish I could send a present to Grandma, but I can't. Messengers can't travel in the really cold, cold weather. I never though I'd appreciate the U.S. Postal service. Well, I guess they could but Mama, won't hire them, in the really cold weather. I already made gifts for Mama, Mommy, Aunt Ephiny, Xenon, I have a gift for Aunt Lila, and I'm making a gift for Aunt Eponin, and Aphrodite and Artemis. I know I don't have to make one for Aphrodite but she's the one who insisted I be born, and well Artemis I have made a gift for Diana every year I can remember so it just seems right. I already made small things for Callie, Alisha, and Taryn. Origami animals out of scrap Parchment, I did the same for Xenon.

**Gabrielle's POV:**

It is Winter Solstice as Queen I have to preside over the ceremony, for most of the day, there will be music, and gifts, until sundown I will be the Queen. At Sundown I will get to be Gabrielle again, when Xena and I will have a small get together in our hut with family and friends. I watch Zoe give her friends gives, she had crafted moving animals out of parchment for Taryn, Callie, Alisha, and even Xenon. A Butterfly for Alisha, an frog Callie, a shark Taryn, and a centaur Xenon. I'm not sure how she did it. But they all look sturdy enough and they are to be treasured. They each only move slightly, the butterfly flaps its wings, the frog hops, the shark swims, and the centaur gallops. They all looked happy, with their presents, but honestly I think Xenon looked the happiest.

**Zoe's POV **

"Thank You, Zoe." Xenon said.

"Your welcome, it's not as big deal, I learned a long time ago how to hold parchment into things…..and It was just scrap parchment it wasn't good for anything else…."

"It still meant a lot…." He said.

"I have a second gift, but you can't show your mom, because I made the exact same one for her, and I'm give it to her tonight." I handed him an 8x10, ink and charcoal on charcoal of Phantes. "It's of your dad…..please give your word you won't say anything until I give her, her copy."

"You have my word, how did you…."

"I saw it in my mind's eye, I figured you both deserved it, and it was in my power to give it to you, you're like my brother Xenon, or at least the closet thing I have. I have a big brother Solan but he's on the other side, you can be his stand in if you want, not his replacement, I never met him, but no one can replace him, but you can stand in for him if you want, on this side, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I can be Solan's stand in….I would be honored." He smiled. I would be proud to act as your big brother, it's a position I will take very seriously." I looked at him strangely bit nodded. Whatever that means.

**Xena's POV **

Xenon came up to me, he smiled. "Zoe, told me she thinks of me as her brother, I want you to know I take that position very seriously, I will protect her, if I need to."

"You don't have to, Xenon, I'd rather you be a little boy as long as you can, and so would your mother…."

"It still means a lot to me that she thinks of me that way."

"I'm sure it does."

"She made me a very nice present." He showed me, a small parchment centaur that moved and galloped. "Very nice…." I turned to Ephiny. "What do you think about this?"

"I'm honored that she thinks of my son as her brother….though I'm not sure she knows what it means, in centaur culture….but that's okay, I'm alright with that."

**Gabrielle's POV**

The Queen part of my job is over, and now I'm plain old Gabrielle again. I am celebrating with friends and family. With Xena, my dearest friend, and our daughter, with Eponin, who is Xena's cousin , with Ephiny who is my regent, with my sister, Lila, with Taryn who is Eponin's ward. I cannot believe we have only known our daughter for three full moons it feels like we have known her for her entire life, for her entire 8 full seasons. I don't think Zoe realizes that there are gifts for her, she seems too wrapped up in the gifts she's made for others. I hear Ephiny talking with Zoe.

"Xenon was truly touched by the centaur you gave him, and what you said to him Zoe…."

"I meant what I said….but I don't see why what I made was so special…."

"Which makes it much more special…."

"I made you something too." She hands her a small package wrapped in a cloth. Ephiny unwraps and gasps I know what it is and search for the bittersweet look on her face. It's a pair of ink and charcoal drawings of her husband Phantes and of Terreis, the Amazon who's right of caste I took when I became Princess.

"How did you know?"

"I saw them in my mind's eye…." She hugged her with great force.

"Thank you…."

"When I drew them, Mama said you would react this way."

"Did she now?"

"Uh-huh."

"I already gave one drawing of Phantes to Xenon, I made him give his word not to tell you until I gave you yours. I know it was a little underhanded, but I needed to give you yours….."

"Thank you, this means so much to me."

"I know that."

"Excuse me." She left the hut.

"To collect herself." I say.

She nodded. "Who's next?"

"Why don't you give your Mama her gift?" Xena said smugly. I didn't like that tone or that look in her eye.

Zoe nodded. "Okay…." She took out a small wooden box, and handed it to me, I opened it, three feather quills, and a new clay ink well was inside. "I made them myself, Mommy only told me what to do she didn't actually do anything…."

"They're beautiful, are these Eagle feathers….."

"Yeah, well Mommy did help me get those..."

"Thank You, Sweet girl…." I hugged her tight.

**Zoe's POV**

Next came Aunt Lila, I gave her a Magnifying glass I happened to have on me when I showed up. I didn't even realize until a few weeks later. She asked. "What is it?"

"It's a magnifying glass, well it's actually made of plastic, an artificial substance when you look into the lens it will make things bigger, I thought it would help you diagnose things…..if you could get a better look at them. it folds up nice and neat you can keep it in a drawer or your pocket."

"Thank you." she seemed truly touched. "Okay, Mommy's turn….."

"I pulled out an Ink and charcoal drawing of her brother Lyceus and one of her grandparents. She smiled.

"Thank you Little one….." She smiled. She kissed my forehead.

"That only leaves Aunt Eponin….." I hand her a box, Mommy helped me make it. "Mommy helped me, but I did most of the work.

"New Bracers." Aunt Eponin said. "Thank you, Zoe."

It really was too bad, I didn't get to get Mommy and Mama together just yet, maybe soon, well at least by spring, hopefully this whole thing with Larisa will be over soon. And I'll be left on my own more.

**Gabrielle's POV **

All our Suspicions have been confirmed it had been two weeks since Solstice, and no one has been hide nor hair of Larisa, since her review, one month ago. We hadn't been suspicious, hunters are lost on hunting trips, after one month we went to clean out her hunt to find that it more or less cleaned out, Amazons in general don't have many possessions, at heart they're still nomadic no matter how many generations they've been in one place. We were all scared for Reina, Myself, Eris, and Zoe. There are really only three possibilities one she took all her possessions and really did disappear on the hunting trip, two she decided that there was nothing left for her here and simply took off which is the option I'm hoping for but the least likely because there would be no need for the pretense if she wanted to leave after her review she just had to ask, the third was, the most horrifying possibility She packed up and left because is going after my little girl. I hated the thought of her going after Zoe, it made my blood boil. I never once felt this kind of anger not even when Perdicas was killed, or right before Illusia.

**A/N: Still working, well just started Chapter 11, I hope you like what I'm doing. Not that I can share all of it with you but I have a very far away vision of what I want to do with this character and basically I want to turn her into the woman that both Xena and Gabrielle always wanted to be the strengths and some of the weaknesses of both but with none of the darkness and whole lot of 21st century style, but raised there or not she was never truly a Modern American girl, she was always an Amazon Princess at heart. So though she has the style, and some of the ideals inside she's an Amazon Princess not an American girl. not that she's figured that out yet. She adjusted and she's happier here because for the first time she has Mommies but part of her still holding onto the identity of being an American. So over the next chapter, or two. I'll be exploring that, her trying to match up her Mommies, the danger from Larisa, and an innocent comment overheard from Lila that she repeats which of course causes Gabrielle to panic not sure where I'm going to put that but we all know it has to be done. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zoe's POV**

Its official my parents and every adult in this village are completely out of their minds, no not just out of their minds, their minds are on vacation somewhere having a good time and we're stuck with what's left over. I'm not the only one who's noticed, Callie and Alisha noticed too. This was getting ridiculous. Almost all the kids were hardly ever out of the sight of a grown up and they were all blaming me. Callie and Alisha would never blame me and Dora, has too much of a hero worship of me to blame me, but nearly everyone else. I guess I have a better ability to roll with the punches, but the grown-ups are still nuts. Since I told Xenon he's my stand in brother we meet every couple of days, he's a pretty good stand in brother, he's actually younger than me but not by much, but because I'm human I look 8, and he's a centaur he looks closer to 12. Mommy said centaurs age very differently than humans, but not really like horses either. They basically age real fast at first, and then really slow for a long time, until they get really, really old and die. Centaurs live longer than humans. I like having a sibling, I wish I could have known Solan he'd be 16 now. Mommy was tying my boots, I had to get new ones, since the old were over a year old and even though they were in perfect condition were now too tight, another girl got them with new leather laces.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Little one….."

"Do you think Solan minds, I asked Xenon to stand in for him, when I asked I was very specific I said that no one could take his place, but that if he wanted to stand in for Solan he could…."

"I think he would be happy with you choice….and no I don't think he would mind." She finished lacing up my boot. "All done….now let's get started on your braids." She parted my hair and started braiding. "He would have loved you very much Little one, falling all over himself to make you smile, and he would have been very protective of you, but since he can't be here, he would want someone to be as you call it be a stand in big brother, so he doesn't have to worry about you as much and I think Xenon is an excellent choice, and so would he."

"I'm glad….did you like the drawings I made of him."

"I did….I think you should make one for your grandmother, and one of Lyceus for her as well."

"Alright Mommy….I'll start working on it right away, but you know they can't be rolled up….."

"I know…."

"I'll go to the Parchment maker, later today, ask my guards to take me they always have scrap pieces, which is perfect for the size I make my drawings….do you think you could get me more burnt up wood, Mommy, I'm almost out, and Mama won't let me get it myself anymore."

"I can, I still can't believe you use the cold ember for drawing we never thought of that, if it wasn't so messy I'm sure others would as well." She finished braiding my hair. "I'm all done, Little one….Let's see if your mother's done with breakfast."

"I don't see why we have to porridge all the time." I whispered.

"I heard that." Mommy said laughter in her voice. "Because that's what there is, it's the wrong time of year for Lost apple bread, Nut bread can't be made in the hut because we don't have an oven just a hearth, the tribe doesn't have enough laying chickens to make eggs for everyone, every morning we told you that, now come on."

I did what I was told. Lila and Mama was at the table, and I sat down, breakfast was quiet but a little more cheerful that it had been. There was some dried meat, and some dried fruit, mostly it was porridge which after having it back home I never thought it was possible for it to get blander but it did. Aunt Lila Spoke "Xena, Selene wants me to go with her to the Romans, since only one of them speaks Greek, we need healers who can speak their language, I'm passable thanks to Melosa, and you, and Selene is fair, but you're the only healer who's fluent….."

"I'll go, but I can't be gone more than three candle marks, the time Zoe would be secure and in the classroom."

"Of course…." I really admired how they were slowly panicking less and less, and allowing our lives to slowly go back to normal even if me and Mama had lots of guards now. Artemis suddenly appeared.

"Artemis welcome, you want breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't eat mortal food, Zoe."

"You did when I lived with you."

"I'm sure I did…." I heard a whine and we all looked and saw a very large, dog with Auburn hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, he almost looked like he was smiling. He was very handsome. "Zoe, this is Kallen, he's a gift. A Hunting and guard dog, I was going to give him to you when you went on your first official hunt during your 10th summer, but I felt he was needed now. He is very well trained, long lived, intelligent, strong, brave, kind, protective and fiercely loyal."

"Come here, Boy…." I said, and he came. "Sit." He did, and I petted his head and scratched behind his ears. "can I keep him Mama, Mommy?"

"That depends, Artemis….he'll protect her." Mama said.

"Yes, Gabrielle, he will, with his life if necessary but since he's descended from the dogs I received from Pan he is longer lived than normal dogs and more resistant to damage. I picked him because as affectionate and well trained as he is, he can also be very affectionate, and playful, so he wasn't right for my purposes, but perfect for yours. Also because of Zoe's special gifts will be able to sense her needs to react accordingly, much like Kali does."

"Much like Kari does…." I said. "What do you mean?"

"You can send someone your thoughts, feelings, and memories if you choose, with animals though, sometimes the connection is unconscious, and Animals if they're smart enough know just enough for it to create a permanent two way bond with the you."

Mama just sighed. "How is that possible?"

"Any animal that is a direct descendent of an animal bred by Pan, has that ability….Xena, Gabrielle, I should tell you a few of Asclepius daughters were there that night, as were the charities, and Iris."

"Iris is my friend Callie's Mom, she takes care of the horses…." I said.

"No, the Goddess Iris for whom Your Iris is named." Artemis said amused.

"She's the goddess that makes the rainbow."

"That's right….and Asclepius was the God of Medicine until he kept bringing random people back to life and made Zeus and Hades really mad….Diana told me, his daughters handled the whole all medicine stuff after that, he was Apollo's son, and he was a made a constellation the serpent-bearer."

"Did they contribute to her abilities?" Mama asked.

"Iris and Aceso did, the other just to her personality and wisdom." Mama made a weird noise a growl.

"Mama are you angry at Artemis?" Mommy snorted.

"No, Sweet girl just frustrated, that you've been with us three months and we're just learning this now. Are there any other surprises Artemis?"

"No, the charities mostly keep to themselves they do more often interact with mortals, then they do with gods, as for Iris she is on whole different plane of existence rarely interacting with Gods or mortals, she does of course, but I was so surprised to hear either of them were at the party let alone that participated, as for my Asclepius daughters, my brother has taken responsibility for them, and they have thrived coming into their own, but they still fear their father's fate, so it was not surprising they didn't come to me and admit they had participated in Zoe's conception month's ago, especially Acseso…"

"because she gave me a slightly better ability to heal myself, from injury and illness, I thought that Mama said that was Prothemus gave us that when she told me the story." I said.

"_Prometheus_." She corrected gently, and Suddenly I saw my Diana.

"Sorry, Diana…." It came naturally. "Artemis, sorry."

"It's alright, it was bound to happen….you called me Diana for the first 8 years of your life."

"Well actually, usually I called you Di, or Dida, Diana was only when I was in trouble."

Artemis smiled. "Really, it was a term of endearment then Dida…."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Zoe, the reason you couldn't call my Diana, is because my father wouldn't like it, the Romans don't have their own Gods, they borrow us to worship, which is fine but he feels affronted they don't use our true names. In Rome he has learned to accept it, but for a Greek, or an Amazon to call me by a Roman name would anger him, but Dida, is far enough from Diana that you call me that, as a term of endearment."

"Is that allowed for me to call you by a nickname like that?"

"Of course, you're not only one of my chosen people, but my chosen…..it's not unheard of. Apollo's chosen calls him Sunshine, of course he's a bit acerbic, but there's nothing wrong with it….As long as she has my permission and since she's a child yours, it won't be a problem."

Mama smiled. "I think it's sweet, but any time you speak as in an official capacity as Princess or Queen you will refer to her as Artemis."

"I would insist on that as well." Artemis said.

"I can live with that." I said.

**Xena's POV **

It has been a week since Artemis dropped by Kallen had been a good addition to our home, he protected Zoe, and was a good friend to her. But Larisa was getting close to striking, Zoe was on edge but not trying to let it show to the rest of the tribe, she barely showed it to us, her visions began, the gift from the fates I suppose. They come at night in her sleep. I suppose as she grows they'll come at her while she's awake. She's too scared to sleep alone, but seems calmed by sleeping between us. She doesn't cry, or scream, but she refuses to sleep at least one of us isn't there. Every night she has a vision about Larisa, she tells us and sure enough the vision or dream reveals a weakness in our defenses that Larisa could exploit.

"Mommy…." I am woken up Zoe's voice and a sharp poke to my ribs I sit up and glance down at Zoe, my eyes adjust quickly. She looks worried.

"What is it Zoe?" I ask softly.

"Mama's going to die soon."

"She is." I kept my voice neutral.

"Unless you can save her and still manage to keep me alive than yes she is. Larisa is coming after me and like any good Mama she'll protect me, she'll get in Larisa's way, they'll fight, she'll kill Larisa, but…"

"Her wounds will be too great." Zoe nodded. I wasn't sure what to do. I had to talk to Gabrielle. If we couldn't find another way Gabrielle wouldn't hesitate to kill or die for Zoe, no matter how painful it would be, neither would I for that matter, but everything in me truly hoped it didn't come to that.

"I don't want her die, Mommy."

"I don't want her to die, either Little one, but if she there's no other choice, she will not hesitate, Mama's protect their babies, Zoe."

"But You're Xena and Gabrielle, now that you know you can find away around it, you and mama are the best at finding weird solutions that fix the problem way better than a normal solution could." I nodded and smiled. She was right Gabrielle and I were the best at that which is why I was going to tell Gabrielle and get her input and we were going to figure this out, I only wish Zoe could give us more details. I was about to ask her when she wrapped in Blue, cuddled into my side and her breathing evened out.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Xena insisted Zoe not go to school today, I didn't want her to miss anything but I trusted my friend, Zoe came to the Queen's official hut with me, but went inside, Xena, Gabrielle and I sat at the table, with Ephiny and Xena told us with Zoe told her last night. We got as much information as could.

"The Sky said noon but my stomach said I'd already eaten when she attacked, I don't know how she got into the village but it was right outside the dining hut…..no one was there but me and Mama, until she showed up, they began to fight…..Mama was clearly better, she beat her up badly, but She got one good blow in, and they both fell down and didn't get back up."

"Where did she hit your Mama, Zoe?" Ephiny asked.

"In the leg, right before she died, she cut her where the you bleed out really fast." Damn that isn't good, if Xena was with me she could stop the flow of blood, and stitch me up and I'd be as good as new.

"Was it cold like it is now?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, but there was more snow, when the blood hit it looked like a cherry Italian Ice when it's half melted, right you don't know that is…..never mind." We moved on and she gave us a lot of information it was cold but there was no more than thin blanket of snow that Zoe calls a dusting on the ground, so until there's snow storm or it accumulates. She said the snow was up just past her ankle and at least the top layer was fresh because it clean and fresh almost everywhere. That actually gives us a lot of information. Not much but enough.

**Zoe's POV **

There hasn't been any snow in days or any more dream visions, but I still like sleeping with my Mommies, Kallen sleeps on the floor, and he gets scraps from the dining hut, and rawhide bones from the tanners, we use absolutely everything from the animals the hunters catch, buttons, cooking oil, lamp oil, needles, thread, parchment, water skins, bones can be used for pieces of tools, or instruments for Mica and Selene, so it's not that weird Kallen has a rawhide bone. We use everything here until we can't use it anymore. Hand me downs aren't just passed within a family, but throughout a tribe, weapons are reused, huts, if the huts aren't uses again, the parts that made up the huts, the furniture inside, everything. It's not that we're not sentimental, Eugenia said when she explained it, it's that resources are too scare not to get everything we can out of everything we can. Right now it's cold, I'd say about 45 degrees, if I could still measure, but it's nowhere near 0, or below. So it's still kind of nice. Which is how it gets in Connecticut this time of year. I think but it's hard to guess since the only way to measure is if stuff freezes and the lake and the pond are still frozen. I mentioned to Mommy about Ice fishing, she's trying to figure out how to go about it. I go into school, and the last few days we're learning about the history of our tribe, I know some of this but not all of it. It's interesting, and right now we're focusing on the the feud with the centaurs was like Hatfield and McCoy for awhile. And Mama and Mommy helped them not only get a truce going but work together, and form and alliance, one they'd never had before. Mama told me that story before, but it was interesting to hear it from the teacher. Now we're moving on.

When the morning lessons has ended it's colder than before, my brain tells me this is a warning sign but maybe it could take days or weeks for it to snow. But I still ask the guards to go to Mama's Queen hut, instead of the dining hut, she always had sandwiches, since I invented them here.

"Enter." I here after I knock. Kallen and I enter.

"My Queen," I bow and salute, she returns the Salute, then I salute Aunt Ephiny. "Regent Ephiny."

"Are you here as the Princess, or as Zoe?"

"Zoe….It got cold, and even though it wasn't snowing I didn't want to go to the dining hut."

"Smart, well we have sandwiches Smoked venison, wild boar, turkey."

"the smoked turkey…." Mama handed me a pre-made sandwich it was smoked turkey, goat cheese, and had garlic mayo, I taught them how to make it but we can really only have it in winter because It stays good outside, it's like a fridge. It was a pretty good sandwich. After lunch my guards walked me back to school, we had math classes I tried teaching the numbers we all use in the future, but I had trouble explaining it. After school, I went to hang out with Aunt Lila at work for a while. I always had to have someone watching me now. I was sitting in the corner drawing, when two her friends came in, they went far away that a normal kid wouldn't have been able to hear them, but I did.

"Lila come on…." One of them said. "There are three of them, and I want an Orgasm….."

"I doubt you'll get one Greek men are unimaginative as it gets, or so I hear….but I'm not getting involved. First of all We're all too young, second Vander and I are faithful to one another, and third you could be putting yourself in danger going off with strangers…..."

"Will you tell on us…."

"Not if you decide to back out."

"Fine, we won't go…" I'm pretty sure they were talking about dating or maybe sex, or something in between, but Aunt Lila loved Vander too much to cheat on him, and if they were going to go off strangers it's good she stopped them. Soon after the other 16 year intern chick came and took over for Aunt Lila and we went home, it began to snow a little on the way home, and She made sure my jacket was wrapped around me tight. Kallen followed. After we met Mom and Mama in our hut, we went to dinner. Kallen had scraps, and we had a thick venison stew, after dinner we went home and it was really coming down, it didn't seem to be sticking though it still made all the bells and whistles go off in my head, that night we all slept in Mama and Mommy's bed, Me, Mama, Mommy, and Lila, Kallen slept on the floor.

**Xena's POV **

The snow on the ground this morning was ankle high, today was the day, we warned the border guards, and I added myself to the detail, she never got far enough to attack either of the loves of my life. She was captured, not before she attacked a young boarder guard actually attacked, and attacked two of the guards trying to apprehend her. I was the one who took her down it was easy I didn't even need any weapons, she was bound and taken to Gabrielle.

"You're being charged with treason, Larisa, for personal reasons, Regent Ephiny will act as the judge instead of myself. I'm not sure I could act dispassionately regarding you anymore, Larisa, and the person who hears your side of the story, the testimony of others and passes judgment must be impartial, it would be dishonorable for me to act as your judge, and I won't dishonor my people, or the spirit of Artemis by acting in such a manor…." I saw the woman struggle. "I know you blame me and my child, but actions have consequences and every single thing that has happened to you is your own doing not mine. I truly hope whatever the outcome you can find peace Larisa, you may not deserve it, but I still wish it for you. Even if you don't find it in this world…." Gabrielle spoke softly the entire time, calmly, gently but sternly as if scolding a very small child. Larisa was taken away, Zoe never the wiser. It wasn't even lunch time yet, she would find out soon enough.

"Are you alright, Gabrielle?"

"I'm alive, my child and people are safe…."

"But you're not alright."

"Even if Ephiny is the judge, if she is sentenced to death…."

"I know it sounds horrible but it would be easier if she killed one of your amazons..."

"Not it wouldn't Xena, even if she had killed one of them and their closest family would have been responsible for ending her life, I would have blamed myself and that would have been worse, the thing is though if she's convicted of treason, even if Ephiny decides, either me or Ephiny has to execute her." Gabrielle started crying and I pulled her into my arms. I hadn't given her this kind of comforting embrace is so long. I wanted to be with her, I knew she was my soul mate, my other half, and I wanted to share my life with her but in a different way than I did now, in the way most of the Amazons assumed we already were. "I don't want to kill her, Xena…."

"I know Gabrielle, but treason is serious, remember Velaska"

"Bottom feeding power hungry Monster." She muttered.

"If she isn't dealt with, we may never be safe, Zoe will never be safe…."

Her face softened and the tears stopped. "I don't want her to know of this…."

"I know, I don't want her to know about the warrior Princess or the destroyer of nations, or the dangers of the road, but this is a part of our lives, and one day may be a part of her life. She must know. She doesn't have to watch it, she doesn't have to be there, but she has to know."

"Sometimes I really do hate the way things turn out."

"Well, if they had turned out the way they were going to, she would have watched you both bleed to death."

She smiled softly. "That's for the perspective, You're right this is better….."

"Glad I could help….."

"We should go meet her, before she hears about it from someone else, nothing travels faster than gossip in an Amazon village….."

**N/A: More to come soon, I hope you like it! Sorry if it's too short. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Zoe's POV**

Mommy and Mama had picked me up early well, not real early a lot before they should have, it was before lunch, and I don't have any afternoon classes today. We went to our hut and we all sat on the wooden bench thing that's like our couch. They sat on either side of me, me sandwiched between them, cuddled in real tight. It was nice.

"What's going on, Mama, Mommy, You never take me out of school, it we're only been in school a little while, there's almost two hours left until lunch…?" I said, My internal clock, was something I got from Mommy. And we all knew it.

"Little one, you remember that vision you had of Larissa?" Mommy asked.

"Of course how could I forget…." I trailed off, realizing what they meant. "You found her didn't you….."

"Yes we did." Mama said with a touch of pride in her voice "We found her easily because of what you told us, she's been captured and is being charged with treason. But because of what you told us not a single drop of blood, either hers, or ours was shed…."

"I just shared what I saw….I didn't….."

"You did…..and if was a very important contribution." Mommy gave me a hug. Mommy wasn't a hugger, at least she didn't hug people besides me and Mama, and Grandma, when she was here.

"Sweet girl, it's important when you have dreams or visions, or sense something that you share it. Because of you, that dog didn't hurt as many people as it could have months ago, you saved, little Dora's life, and probably saved Eris…."

"I didn't save her hand…." I protested."

"If we didn't get to her when we did, she would have died of infection. So don't blame yourself, and if Larissa, stayed in her position, she could hurt more Amazons, many Amazons and if you didn't share your dream she could have killed me, or even you. And if you didn't give Xenon and Ephiny those drawings they never would have seen Phantes again…."

"Now, come on that doesn't count…."

"Everything we do matters, Little one." Mommy said. "And asking Xenon to be your stand in Big brother, mattered a great deal to him too.

"Don't you see how much you've helped us and not just with your knowledge from the future, with your gifts as well." Mama said in her Queen voice. "When You see something like that, or sense something you need to tell us, do you understand?" I hesitated. "_Do _You understand?" She asked much more fiercely.

"Yes, Mama I understand."

"Do You promise?"

"Yes, mama, I promise."

"Good girl." I took a deep breath. With my other hand, the one that wasn't being held my Mama's hand I started scratching Kallen's head, he was right in front of me. "So, she can't hurt me or anyone else anymore?"

"No, Sweet girl, she can't." Mama said.

"What if she escapes?"

"Did you sense something? Mommy asked.

"No it's just something I'm worried about." I said.

They both smiled slightly at me. Mama sighed then said. "There's nothing to worry about, Zoe She's being heavily guarded until after the trial…."

"What about after the trial…." Remembering what happens to traitors on TV and in movies, I realized what was probably going to happen to Larissa, then I looked at them and I realized I was right. "They're going to kill her aren't they?"

"They'll be a fair trial, Little one, but most likely yes. She betrayed the amazons to the point where it was treason. She did that when she came after you and Mama, you understand that, right?"

"Can't they just make her leave and tell her not to come back." I said as quietly as I could but loud enough for them to hear.

"It's possible she can make a case for that, but it isn't likely, I don't think she can convince Ephiny to trust that her not to keep attacking us…." Mama said. I suddenly felt really sick, and my breathing started to pick up, like it sometimes did.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Mommy asked.

"I feel sick…." Mommy started rubbing back, and I started to feel better.

"Deep breaths little one.

"She's going to die….." I said quietly. "I don't want her to die. She doesn't deserve to die, because we can't find another solution, that's why she's going to die, not because she deserves it but because we can't think of anything better." I started crying. Mommy's rubbing my back started making me sleepy.

"Zoe you need to calm down or you're going to get sick." Mama said.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap." Mommy said. Not that I was paying attention. I was suddenly lifted up, and carried into my room. I was undressed and put under my covers, wrapped in Blue, Kallen laid down on the floor near me and Mommy kissed my head "Calm down little one please, I'll be back soon, and we'll go to lunch.

Mommy left the room. I knew Dida had the powers to fix this. I wished she was there but didn't say it out loud, but even though I didn't say it out loud she was suddenly there. And looking very concerned. "What's wrong, Princess?"

She sat on my bed. "Why are you here?"

"I felt how upset you were, and I felt you wish for me. Are you alright?"

"No, do, you know what's happening?"

"I do….Larissa betrayed the Amazons."

"I don't want Larissa to die."

"That's not up to you, Princess."

"Is it up to you?"

"I don't usually meddle in the affairs of my chosen people, Princess."

"I want her to get better to learn a lesson, She can't do that if she's dead. It's not their fault they can't trust her, but I think she they could trust her if she got better, but she can't get better until she learns her lesson, and until she does they can't trust her….It's a vicious cycle."

"I suppose it is."

"It's not her fault she's like this you know they don't see the whole picture, her mother wasn't a true Amazon she was a horrible woman, she just wants to please her, hard to do since she's dead. She never would have pleased her anyway, she wasn't the type you please nothing was ever good enough, you know the type."

"All too well. My father is like that, and his wife, My Mother wasn't of course she was wonderful.'

"I think she can be fixed, she can learn to be better. I just don't know how to do it. If we were in the future, I'd suggest therapy, but she needs to learn how to trust and how to take care of others, and rely on others. Loyalty and other stuff, she never really believed in that stuff. Because of her mother, the tribe didn't shape her, her mother did. I don't know if you can fix this, it's not like you can just swoop in and make it better, you can't stop them from executing her and then put her some place where she can learn how to be a better person, and learn all that stuff."

"Well, I might have an idea, I'm going to talk to Your Mama, anyway okay?" She kissed my forehead and I started getting sleepier.

"I guess." I yawned.

"You should get some sleep, Princess." She kissed my forehead again and I got extra sleepy, and all my worried seemed to melt away, and I started falling asleep as she disappeared.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Xena was staying at the hut while Zoe took her nap, I was in the official hut talking to Ephiny about the arrangements for trial and then I was going to get some food from the noon meal and bring it back to the hut for the three of us to share.

"So, the trial will begin tomorrow, you will lead be the judge, and the council of elders will help you decide." I said.

"Are you sure you want to give me this responsibility, Gabrielle….."

"Yes, Ephiny, it has to be fair. Whether we like it or not she is entitled to a fair trial, and as much as I hate to admit it I cannot give her one, she attacked my child, I can't be the least bit impartial. Melosa was the most fair-minded Queen you've ever had, she had to have the sense knocked back into her because she was so focused on vengeance she almost killed Phantes, even though both you and Xena knew and told her that he didn't do it…..do you want a repeat of that?"

"No, of course not."

Artemis suddenly appeared. "There is another way….."

Myself and Ephiny suddenly dropped to one knee, bowed out head and put our hands over our hearts. I say "Artemis, Welcome…."

"On Your feet both of you, look at me, I want to discuss Larissa….."

We both stood and looked at her. "You know what's going on?"

"After That fiasco with Veleska and the Lava pit I always know what's going on with all my tribes."

"We would never let it get to that point again, Artemis." Ephiny said in a reverent tone.

"I know that, but the point is I think that Larissa can be redeemed…."

"Redeemed, she tried to kill Zoe." I snapped.

"Gabrielle." Ephiny said. "I say this as your friend, Be Quiet, you may be the Queen, but she is a Goddess, not just any goddess, _the_ Goddess we worship…"

"It's alright, Ephiny, when it comes to Zoe, Gabrielle, and Xena are her mothers, and I'm not. She has certain right when it comes to her that I don't even if I do love her as much as they do. In reality I'm more like a doting Aunt, much like you are. The fact is that I'm in a better position to punish Larissa than you are, the truth is she can be redeemed but you don't have the resources for that to happen, because the second you let her out of your sight alive you fear she'll attack, it's valid fear, not only for your safety but Zoe, and every Amazon in this village…."

"What do you Propose, Artemis?" I said calmly.

"I don't need your permission Gabrielle, it has already been decided, I will turn her into a wolf, Wolves may be fierce predators but they're also loyal, there's a Hierarchy which is followed, and they will do anything to protect their pack mates. These are things she needs to learn, needs to learn value. Which she will, her mother was a good woman, she was or a good Amazon, she hid it well, so well it was never realized….

"Maybe we should have she was the one who taught Valeska, and was one of the first Amazons Valeska killed." Ephiny said.

"Perhaps."

"I know you don't need my permission, Artemis but you do have my support….." I said. "For whatever that means to you."

"As Your Goddess it means nothing, as your friend it means a great deal, especially since this woman tried to kill your child."

"She's still a member of my tribe, a sister amazon, and if you can help her. I want her to get help. We were going to give her a fair trial, and killing her would have been the punishment because as you said it was the only option. And you aren't as limited as we are. If she spends a year or two as a wolf and comes back a true Amazon, a changed woman with a pure heart, then I am for this, or course I also believe there's a possibility she won't want to leave her new life."

"That is a possibility….When it comes to this type of Godly transformations half return to their old lives with a fresh perspective attitude what have you, and half chose to remain in their new life because they are truly happy there. If the person transformed is female and she has offspring when transformed she tends to stay unless I'm willing to transform them into humans as well."

"Will you?"

"If they're female, I will make them Amazons, yes….but only if it's their choice, and we're getting way a head of yourselves. Guard!" A Scrawny Young Guard comes in and practically faints when she sees Artemis she drops to her knees, bows her head and puts her hand over her head. "On your head, I don't have time for this. Go get Larisa and bring her here, get as many guards as you need to. Now!"

She stood then hesitated. Ephiny smiled then said. "I'm Sorry, she'd young still training she's only 20. "Marina Go, now….bring 4 guards other than yourself make sure they've all had at least five years' experience.

She left. And Artemis sat down in a large ornate chair but comfortable looking chair that appeared behind her. She turned to me. "So Dite's been asking me when she can steal Zoe away and take her on a trip somewhere she really does have a soft spot for that little girl." She chuckled. "Athena is still trying to pretend it never happened, but Dite and I have never been closer, she really isn't all that bad. For all vanity she really does care about what happens to humanity….the Muses are not as invested one way or another but they wish Zoe well, and do plan to send her gifts eventually and maybe visit some day, Persephone would visit but she can only visit in Spring and summer and she arrived at the start of autumn, she sends her regards though, Iris doesn't do well with people but will try to stop by at some point, and well Aceso is just too damn terrified."

"Thank you for keeping me informed. I'll have to talk to Xena about Zoe taking a trip with Aphrodite." I said. Taking a seat in my chair.

"I know…."

"You know Aphrodite does tend to get on her nerves."

"Your Warrior is Serious all the time, and Dite is anything but Serious. I could see where that would be a problem."

"She's not my warrior."

She smiled. "Of course she's not."

The Guards arrived with a shackled Larissa. Artemis stood, the guards didn't bow they knew guarding a prisoner took precedence.

**Xena's POV**

It was time to wake Zoe up from her nap. I go inside her and Lila's room and find her practically buried under the covers, I pulled back the covers and find her thumb surprisingly was not in her mouth, and her face had a look of pure peacefulness on it. I hated to wake her up. But at 8 years old a nap wasn't as necessary as it was in younger children and she needed to sleep tonight. I shook her. "Little One, wake up."

"Mommy…." She muttered.

"It's time to get up, Little one, it's time for the noon meal…." She got out of bed and dressed herself. She washed up, and used a chew stick to clean her teeth. Then we went to the dining hut, and eat about half our meal before Gabrielle joined us. Zoe stood on the Bench and hugged her. "Hi, Mama."

"Hi, Zoe. Did you have a good nap?" Gabrielle said as she wrapped her arms around Zoe.

"I did….but I still don't see think I needed one. I took one as a luxury because I could, not because I'm a little kid who need one." Zoe said very seriously

"Of course." Gabrielle said matching her tone it she winked at me, and we shared a smile. It was very cute. "I wish I could take a nap, don't you Xena….."

"Yes, of course, but I have too many things I need to do." I said. "Now you sit down, Little one before you hurt yourself." I gave her a very light swat to her the side of leg and she sat down.

"Do you think I'll be tall like you Mommy, or Mama's size when I get bigger?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, there's really know way to know….." I said. "You're very tiny for your age, but until I was about 11, I was small too, and then I suddenly shot up, like a weed. That's why My Mother still calls me Little one, to this day….."

"So even if I grow as tall as you."

"You'll still be my Little one."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon, Sweet girl?"

Zoe seemed to think about it for a minute. "I'd like to work on the chess piece I'm making with the carpenter's assistant…..I need her help since it's all hand carved and special, I haven't gotten to work on it or any of my special projects since I've been on lockdown." She finished her sandwich. "Can I go get dessert, they put out honey rolls, they never do that, for the midday meal…..but they made too many, and they'll go stale otherwise."

"Go ahead and get us some." I said. "Take your time." Zoe left. And I looked at Gabrielle. "What's going on?"

"Artemis visited me when I went to talk things over with Ephiny she took the decision and trial out of our hands. Larissa was turned into a wolf and placed with a pack clear on the other side of the valley. It's a half a day's journey from here, right near the temple."

"How long is she to remain a wolf?"

"Two full seasons…..in two years she can either rejoin or tribe or chose to stay where she is, but either way any daughters she have can chose to join our tribe when they hit adolescence."

"Well, we'll deal with that when it and if it happens, What made Artemis interfere?"

"Honestly I think Zoe did, I don't think Zoe asked her to, but I think Zoe was so upset she unconsciously called her, and she must have told her or she knew what was going on so she did what she thought was best. Say what you want about the rest of the Gods Xena, but Artemis really does love Zoe. She may not love her the same as we do, but she loves her like an Aunt at least, and Aphrodite cares for her as well…."

"Aphrodite is trying to spoil her rotten, at least Artemis tries to her best to follow our rules."

"Do we say something?"

"We have to tell Zoe that Larissa isn't going to die tomorrow or any time soon, and where she went, but we don't have to tell her why Artemis did it."

Zoe came over with an Arm full of Honey rolls. "They let us take as much as we wanted, they really made too many…."

She placed them on the table and sat down again.

**Zoe's POV **

I was eating my honey roll it was sweet but not to sweet because they had stretch the honey, they made too many but couldn't use too much honey.

"Zoe, your Mama and I have to talk to you." Mommy said.

"Again you already talked to me once today…."

"Yes, I know and yes again." Mama said, as she took a roll.

"Okay, what…." I said.

"First watch the attitude, second don't talk with your mouth full." She said as she ripped a piece off and put it her mouth and chewed then swallowed. I did the same.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, just try to do better." Mommy said. "Now, Little One, Larisa isn't going to have a trial, and she isn't going to be executed."

"Really? Why not?" I asked. I was confused and interested all at the same time.

"Because Artemis decided she could be redeemed and decided to turn her into a wolf and put her in with a pack that lives near her temple at the edge of the Amazon tribal lands on the other side of the valley."

"That's all Amazon lands?" Wow, I didn't know that.

"Yes, but we you to focus now, Sweet girl, we can show you a Map, of Amazon and centaur lands another time."

"Okay, So Larissa is a wolf, what does that mean?"

"She's learning how to take care of others, how to be part of something bigger than herself, how hunt only for food, attack only for protection, she will learn those things, but she may decide to stay with her new wolf family, and so may her daughters, or only her daughters may come back, or only she may come back, or her and her daughters may come back, or no one may come back."

"I hope she finds peace and redemption either way." I really do.

"I know me too, as her Queen I failed her. I was supposed to make sure she had everything she needed, she obviously didn't."

"You weren't the first person who failed, her Mama."

"I know, baby, I know, Our justice system isn't perfect."

"No one's is, even in my old time, the American system is based the concept that they'd rather let 100 guilty men go free then one innocent man get punished but it doesn't always work out that way, the system is messed up, it's racist, sexist, celebrities can do whatever they want, sometimes is corrupt"

"How do you know all this?"

"I might not have watched a lot of Television, but I read a lot. I didn't understand everything I read but I understood enough."

"Good to know." Mommy said. "Let's finish up our honey rolls, and go to the Carpenter's, and then let's have dinner in the hut tonight…."

"Good idea…." Mama said. "I'll take her to the carpenter's and if you'll go get us some meat, I'll make dinner."

"Not a problem, my bard. Not a problem at all….." Mommy said with a soft smile.

**A/N: And thus ends Chapter 12. In the next chapter, Zoe will A. More heavily deal with the fact that she was always an Amazon and never quite an American, B. start seriously scheming to get her parents together, and develop her brother/sister relationship with Xenon. Oh I know sometimes these teaser's don't happen in the chapters I say they will, I'm sorry about that, but I kind of write as I go. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Gabrielle's POV **

It's been three weeks since Larissa has been turned into a wolf, and we haven't heard anything from her, or from Artemis. Zoe finished her chess set and It's beautiful it's sitting on the table in front of the bench in the main room, it was carved from pieces of wood she collected off the ground, pieces that would have been used for kindling otherwise. Zoe has been asking random questions nonstop for the last four days. It was getting on everyone's nerves. She had refraining at school and only asking the questions that pertained to her schoolwork and training but at home, and around the village, she had decided to ask every question she had never bothered to ask before. Finding out she didn't know how big our lands were bothered her, I suppose. Now after over two months of living here she is trying to find out everything she can about the village, the lands, the people who live here, the centaur village, and everyone who lives there, and everyone who lives in the Roman settlement too, even things about Greece, and known world in general. I'm just grateful she doesn't want to know anything about Farmers and Villagers who've gathered on what used to be Krykus old land. They're very close to giving their village a name, and there's one man Harmon who wants to be the magistrate but has to wait until it's an actual village before he appoints himself, I know he wants to control our land and the centaurs land and the Romans small bit of land, but he can't do it legally, without some underhanded maneuvers and help from the people he'll lead, and the people who he'll soon lead will easily follow him, as long as it sounds reasonable enough, which is why we need to figure out how to preempt any of his attempts calmly and rationally. But that's a fight for another day, right now I'm worried about Ephiny who is eating breakfast with us and looks as if her head may explode, Zoe asked her a question, then asked for an explanation, which lead to another question, which lead to debate, with a mix of 8 year old and modern American Logic, which lead to a regent who is looking me like she wishes she could hurt me but knows she can't.

"Zoe, I don't know why we don't have someone Amazons can talk to about their problems and help them solve them, before they become too big a burden for them to carry, but I promise we'll look it into it."

"Good. Now Aunt Eponin."

"I'm almost afraid, to ask, Yes, Zoe."

"Since most of our opponents are men why don't you teach your warriors to use that against them, by kicking them in the manhood, or by chopping it off if necessary?"

"Artemis teach you that?"

"When she was Diana yes."

"I'll add that to my lessons."

"Also strikes to the eye are simple and effective, they blind your opponent, stun them for a few seconds so you can strike them somewhere more important or run to safety or higher ground."

"Also good to know."

"Gods, Xena I told you she was as much like you as she was like me, the first time you met Eph, you threatened to take her eyes out if she didn't stop staring at you." I chucked. For the first time in the half a candle mark Zoe had been interrogating the table, every starting laughing. Zoe finished up her breakfast.

"I guess, you're right. My Bard, Well, Little One, it's time for school, you think you can make it there on your own with stopping someone or somewhere to talk to anyone and ask them question."

"That only happened once….."

"It was yesterday." I added helpfully.

"Your word, Zoe." Xena said seriously. "or I take you by the hand and walk to school."

"You have my word, Mom."

"Alright go on…..and Go to your mother's work hut after school, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." She kissed Xena, then me and ran off. "Bye…."

"Did she even breath?" Eponin asked. "There is no doubt in my mind she belongs to you my Queen."

We all watched her go. Ephiny looked at me and said. "It reminds me of that first time we met, before, Terreis was shot, that walk through the woods, you talked just like that, asked just as many questioned, argued just as much, and now just as then I feel as if I need a nap."

"Four days, Ephiny and it hasn't stopped, I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were." Xena said, smiling the entire time.

"Maybe, but she is planning something, I didn't plan things, you did, that's what scares me, she's planning something and If she's anything like you Xena I'm almost terrified to find out what it is."

"I wasn't the warrior Princes when I was 8, although Lyceus and Toris often didn't like finding out what I was planning and my bottom didn't like the consequences when my mother found out. She called me Mom." Xena said sadly. We all looked at her.

"So….." Eponin said.

Ephiny understood. "Instead of Mommy…..Xena, I'm so sorry, I almost cried when That happened with Xenon I didn't of course I'm an Amazon but certainly felt like it."

"It happens to all children eventually Xena, then she'll stop calling you Mom, and move to Mother…." Eponin said. Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Most Amazons who have two mothers stick with their childhood names for their different mothers, it's easier, it's not like Greek families that can call their parents Mother and Father…..." Ephiny said then added brightly. "Besides it's Zoe, She wouldn't want a Mother, she's want a Mom, and a Mama…."

Xena smiled and so did I. Then Xena said. "Of course, I'm being silly, I just never really got to be a Mother to Solan and with her missed the first 8 years, and when she slipped and called my Mom instead of Mommy, it hurt a little, like too much time had passed and I missed something important again.

**Zoe's POV **

I truly hate math, I mean I disliked it a little bit in 2013, but here I absolutely hate it, despise it with every fiber of my being. But I know we need it, I just wish I knew how to explain the numbers from my time to my teachers, so they could teach those instead. Because they're a lot easier, when we do it in our heads or out loud I'm the best in my age group, when we do it on parchment I'm the worst in the whole school. After Math, there was Literature where we heard about some stories, and then there was History. Then were Lunch. We had sandwiches and I got to eat with my friends, Callie was still sick, but I got to eat with Alisha, and I had a few other girls I was kind of friendly with Dina, and Kaia. After lunch we went to the indoor sparring room, and had some sparring practice, we practice with our staffs, for a few hours and then were dismissed we went back to the school hut, for another half hour So we could have a kind of Verbal quiz. And then we were dismissed for the day. I did as I had been told and went straight to Mama's official Queen Hut I stopped at the two guards, I recognized them as Agnes and Phedra. I said Hi, to both them, and knocked on the wood.

"Enter." I heard Mama say. I entered. Mama, Mommy, and Aunt Ephiny were behind the Big table thing with maps and scrolls all over the place.

"Hi, Mama, Hi, Mommy, Hi, Aut Ephiny."

"Hello, Sweet girl…" Mama said.

"Hi, Little one." Mommy added. "How was school?"

"I am never going to be any good at writing in Greek Numbers I just don't get them, I understand numbers okay in my head, and I can do sums pretty good in my head, but I cannot do them at all using Greek numbers, I think the system is ridiculous and I need to figure out a way to teach someone the system we used, it was Arabic or originally came India or something like that Dida told me that and she told me that it was much easier to use then Greek and Roman numbers and she was right."

"When she tell you this?"

"When I was 6."

"Here's a scroll, and Quill. I want you to start at 1, and then just keep going okay." I nodded. I sat down and quietly wrote the numbers that were so familiar. I knew it would take forever if I wanted it to be in my best penmanship. I was still pretty shaky with a Quill.

**Xena's POV**

I've never seen a child so happy when assigned a scroll. I think the fact that she thinks she's actually accomplishing something that will make her life easier has something to do with that, I doubt that any changes will be made while she's still in school, though, even if they do eventually happen. And actually Gabrielle just asked her to do that to keep her busy so we wouldn't be overwhelmed with questions while we were talking about the situation with the Romans, the centaurs, and the group Harmon wanted to lead, Gabrielle did want the numbers, wanted to learn the numbers, and addition and subtraction which no doubt as far as she went in school. But she could have asked at any time, she specifically asked at this time to keep her busy, because when she writes anything down especially using quill, she gets completely wrapped up in, not for the same reason as Gabrielle, not because of the bard in her, while she does have a touch of that, but because she is so terrible at using a Quill, she has to concentrate to hard to write as well as everyone else. Of course if she wanted her truly occupied she should have asked her to draw, of all the things, my daughters two passions the things that rise above all else are her harmonics and drawing. Either one would put her in her own world, but her harmonica would keep us from being able to talk. If she knew that's why Gabrielle told her do this this I don't think she would be as happy, she'd more likely be sulking and maybe even be throwing a tantrum that would result in my sore hand and her sore bottom. And Gabrielle is right she is planning something, and honesty unlike Gabrielle I can't wait to find out what it is. I just don't want to have to punish her for it. That's the part I'm not looking forward to. If she pulls anything remotely close to the kinds of things that I used to do, Gabrielle will insist she be punished. What worries me a little is she has over 2,000 years of everything under the sun to get ideas from and a devious mind, I just had my own devious mind. Her schemes could be so much worse than mine.

"What so we do about Harmon?" Ephiny whispered. "He's a shrewd, stop at nothing power mad pain in the backside and I really don't want to have to deal with him or his schemes at land grabbing, we're going to have to protect the centaurs, and the Romans, and ourselves from all kinds of attempts on their land, by force, my legislation, by intimidation, by subterfuge, yes the centaurs and the Romans have some land, but let's be serious we have the most land of anyone in the area, we have sizable village, and hunting grounds that go on the more than half a day's ride."

"I'm not sure exactly. But we need to do something soon, Krykus tried to start a war for profit and he was a horrible human being but I still liked him a lot better than I like Harmon, it wasn't personal for him the least, it was about money, for Harmon he doesn't want the land because he wants the land he wants it because we should have it, he believes Centaurs are animals, the Romans should still be slaves, and we are nothing but whores." I said. "I can tell you right now, this will not end well for any of us, of Harmon comes to power. I have known many men like him. It may take him 20 years, or 30, but he's young, and he has a son, and if it takes until his son becomes Magistrate and Zoe takes the Throne for all these Horrible things to happen, they will happen. Hatred doesn't just exist in children it has to be taught, and you bet that he is teaching that boy to hate us, and the centaurs, and the Romans."

"Mommy?" Zoe said.

"What is it Little one?"

"You said my name, first Mommy."

"I wasn't calling You Zoe, I was just using your name in a sentence."

"I know I was paying attention, is this guy Harmon going to start that much trouble."

"Yes."

"Then that's easy, get a guy you can trust nominated, or elected, or appointed or whatever first."

"Why didn't we think of that, There are a few older men who like us, who are more trustworthy more responsible…" Ephiny said.

**Zoe's POV **

Okay, So I figured out a few things, maybe not any secrets to the universe, or anything like that, but still some pretty important stuff. Okay first off I'm pretty sure I was never really a modern American girl I was always an Amazon and I got some proof too. 1. and yes I'm using my numbers. 1. I do love to hunt and fish and climb trees and play Amazon tag. 2. At the end of Bambi I was hungry maybe a Little sad but mostly hungry. 3. I feel more at home here then I ever did in Connecticut. 4. The girl scouts are basically like the Amazons the original ones anyway and the way Diana ran them, not the way most people run their troops. 5. I am too honest for my own Good (most of the time), I'm still making a list, but that's what I've come with so far.

"Zoe….." I looked up at Mama who was smiling. Then around at the breakfast table, I guess I was thinking about this Amazon girl verses American girl thing to hard, because everyone, Mama, Mommy, Taryn, Aunt Ephiny, Aunt Eponin were all looking at me funny. "Where did you just go little one?"

"Nowhere really I was just thinking."

"Thinking, thinking about what." Mommy asked.

"How was I never really a regular American girl, how I was always an Amazon."

"Good thinking, little one. I agree with you."

"Me too." Mama said.

"What was everyone talking about while I was thinking…." I said.

"Your Aunt Ephiny was telling us how she's going visit Xenon today…..and she was wondering if you'd like to go with her."

"Really?" I wondered why I was so excited. I shouldn't be except that I hadn't seen Xenon since Solstice and he really meant a lot to me.

"Of Course." Aunt Ephiny said. "But you have to finish your breakfast."

"Absolutely…." Mama said. "Every bite, and no wolfing it down. I don't want you getting sick."

**Gabrielle's POV **

After Ephiny and Zoe left, Xena and I went about our morning. Xena went to work with Eponin some of the younger warriors still needed help with some of skills, and I was hearing the problems and complaints of anyone who needed a shoulder to cry on or a sympathetic ear to complain to for the day. We decided that Zoe was right people needed someone to come to with their problems and as Queen it fell to me. That if when Larissa was Zoe's age if she could have told someone her mother was an insane taskmaster with impossible standards and no regard for human life maybe she wouldn't have turned out the way she did. So we designated one day a month, as a day when anyone in our village could come and talk to me about anything, we also put in place that teachers, doctors and Seers would be listeners as well, but not on any specific day. Ephiny is visiting Xenon today, as she often does around the time in the week, but decided to take Zoe with her so that she does not know of our little experiment in case it does not go well.

The first amazon to walk in was Eris, who was wearing her new wooden claw, it seemed to be working just fine. By the way. So I didn't think she was here to complain. "Hello, Eris what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Queen, Gabrielle…."

"Forget the Queen for, now, just call me Gabrielle, what's bothering you."

"It's just so hard, I was training to be a warrior my whole life and I liked it, I liked being a border guard protecting my sisters from harm even if I didn't like Larissa and now I feel so useless. Yes I enjoy working in the kitchen but I can't do very much and that's frustrates me to end. I know it was my non-dominate hand that was effected but still. I'm angry and I'm frustrated and I don't know what to do."

"You need to let go of your anger and find a way to forgive or you'll never move on, you'll become like Larissa is that what you want?"

"No, of course not, I do not want fleas or to howl at the moon."

"I've seen you do It under the right circumstances."

'One too many ales at the harvest festivals, alright I see what you're saying, but how to I forgive and forget."

"You never forget, Eris, you just forgive and accept that this is your life now."

**Zoe's POV **

It took about an hour to get to the centaur village. And Aunt Ephiny and I talked the whole way. About halfway taking a risk I asked "Dida, Aphrodite and I are trying to get my Mommies to be a couple, married and living happily ever after wanna help?"

She laughed, her curls bouncing. "Sure, Zoe I'd love to, so would a lot of our sisters, those two belong together and everyone in this tribe knows it. They want your Mama to be happy, and of course live here as our full time Queen."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course, I like being regent, but when one becomes Regent for an Underage Queen, like I did with your mother, technically I was really only supposed to rule until she was 21. Then was supposed to step up and be a full time Queen, At that time, I was supposed to take on a more a more of an advisory role, My title would remain Regent and I would still have many of the same duties, but I wouldn't rule, I'd be closer to a chief council or chief advisor in some of the Greek Kingdoms, and only rule when she went into battle or on a mission or peace as our Queen."

"But wasn't what she and Mommy doing important?"

"Which is why it was allowed, but everyone here would have preferred she stayed."

"I want to stay here too. Even if we can't get them together."

"Is that why you want them married, Zoe if that's the only reason you want them together you need to stop what you're doing."

"It's not the only reason, Aunt Eph, I promise. I want them be together, because I have a touch of Aphrodite's powers and I can see they belong together, they're soulmates, they're completely and totally in love with each other and neither one will admit it, and None of my scheming is working, If my next few things don't work and if nothing you or Eponin can come up with works. I'm going to back up plan."

"Which is?"

"Ask them both flat out in front of each other, Why aren't you two married to each other?"

"Isn't that risky?"

"If everything else fails, we may have no choice, especially since Aphrodite's been working on them since Mommy rescued Mama from the slavers that first day, she told me during one of our planning sessions, but apparently while there have been jokes mostly really mean ones no one's just come out and asked them, and if I ask in the most confused voice I have, they'll have to explain it and really think about it, and the more follow up questions I have, the more they'll realize they're having trouble answering the questions. Or at least answering them truthfully. They can lie real well, but not to each other. That's something Dida told me once when I was little. Even if they lie to me, the other will know they'll lying, and they'll talk about it later."

"I think you should just do that." I heard Aphrodite's voice and looked up and saw Aphrodite and Dida standing there.

"Hi, Dida, hi, Aphrodite." Ephiny got her one knee, and bowed her head and her hand on her heart.

"Hi, little Sweet pea, you need to come up with a name for me, because Artemis shouldn't be the only one us with a cute little nickname."

"Well, Dida comes her Roman name Diana, from when I was little and couldn't say Diana.

"Arte, will you tell the Ephiny to stand already….."

"Arise, Ephiny." Artemis said with a laugher in her voice.

"You know who I am Aphrodite?"

"Of course, Gabrielle and Xena may have laid the groundwork but I'm the one that really got you and Phantes together….."

"I'm grateful."

"You're Welcome, Now, Little Sweet Pea, how about that nickname."

"Now about Dite like everyone else?" I say.

"I want something special."

"Well, like I said my Dida's name came from Diana, how your Roman name is Venus, how about Nussie, or maybe Lovey…."

"I like Lovey, let's go with that." She doesn't need to know about Gilligan's island I only it that one time. But things stick in my brain.

"Good now that, that's settled." Artemis spoke. "I think that, asking a simple straight forward question is exactly how you should handle this, Princess. No more schemes just ask."

"Yes, Mother." I said respectfully. I thought it was weird, that that was the version of Yes, Ma'am. But I didn't argue, and it wasn't meant to be sarcastic like it was back in the future. They disappeared and we walked the rest of the way to the Centaur village, I'd never been to the centaur village, but I knew what it smelled like because Lila always smelled a certain way, and I'd met Xenon that one time. We met in Tyldus outside hit hut, we ate together it didn't bother me when they had the same reaction that horses do when they eat, I used to eat with Kari all the time, I just shrugged. Tyldus smiled.

"I knew I liked you when you send Xenon that thoughtful gift, it was a very good likeness of my son Phantes" He said.

"I can make you one if you like, I can even do a portrait of you with both your sons if you'd like that better."

"I would like that very much." He said not quite smiling. He wasn't really a smiling type I guess.

"It may be awhile, I make them on scrap pieces of parchment, and I never know what size they're going to be, or what shape, or when I'm going to get them I'm out of them right now….."

"I understand." I attacked my meal a lot like Mama does.

"She's a lot like Gabrielle isn't she." Vander said.

"She is." Aunt Lila said. As they both approached.

"Hi, Aunt Lila, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Vander, what are you?"

"Visiting Xenon he's my stand-in brother, you know."

"I didn't know that." Aunt Lila said.

"Congratulations, Nephew, to be the honorary brother of an Amazon is a great honor to be bestowed on any male, and for a centaur for any woman to bestow that honor to a centaur is a lifetime commitment we take most seriously." Vander said. I didn't know this said nothing, and with Solan on this other side figured I could use a brother, especially one about my age who would be bigger and stronger than me pretty soon. And one who was practically family, looks like I chose good without thinking about it. I think my powers may have been involved. I'm not sure which of the Goddesses to thank this time.

"I know Uncle Vander, I Know." After our meal and after Aunt Ephiny and Xenon visited, Xenon and I took a little walk, I played my Marine band Crossover for him while we walked.

"You play that very well."

"Thanks, it's a descendent of the pan flute…..so If we ever travel outside the village Mama said I have to switch so we don't draw too much attention, but they trust you guys."

"That's good…."

"Is all that true, what they said about you being my honorary brother."

"You didn't know that when you asked me?"

"No asked out of emotion, out of what I felt, but you have to remember I have all these powers sometimes my emotions tell me the right thing long before I know it's the right thing."

"That's good to know."

"What's Vander's deal anyway?"

"Uncle Vander."

"When I first heard your father's story I thought he was an only child…."

"My Grandfather's second wife died in childbirth and her relatives were angry took Vander and mistreated him, Grandfather only got Uncle Vander back when he was 13. A little over 3 years ago, he was underweight, you've seen his scars…Grandfather was furious but there wasn't anything he could do."

"That's why my Aunt and him bonded before Melosa and the Amazons took her in she had a very similar childhood….."

"Yes….."

"Xenon can I hug you?"

"I guess if you want to I didn't think Amazons hugged very much, I mean except for very rare occasions."

"Have you met my blonde mother?"

"Good point, go ahead." I huge him and he didn't even tense then I pulled away. "Why'd you do that?"

"I got the sense you needed it."

"I think you're right I feel better somehow."

**Xena's POV:**

After working with the young warriors I got some dinner from the kitchen and brought it back from the hut. Gabrielle and Zoe showed up at the same time. Zoe told us she was going to make a family portrait for Tyldus of him with his two sons as soon as she got the materials. That she hugged Xenon, She will be taking a bath before beg whether she likes it or not, she found out Vander's story and then she told it to us. It was a lot like Lila's, there was some small talk, halfway through the meal. Zoe cleared her throat. We both looked up.

"Mommy, Mama I have a question?"

"What is it sweet girl?" Gabrielle asked.

**3rd person POV**

"All of my friends and age mates who have two mommies are married together, why are you?" Xena raised an eyebrow not sure what to say her heartbeat quickened she loved Gabrielle with all her heart and all her soul and she was physically attracted to her but she was scared. Scared of losing the bard. Gabrielle's mouth dropped open and the first time in her life she simply did not know what to say. She loved Xena in every way possible including romantically and had for as long as she could remember knowing her. She wanted to be with her that way, to be married, have more children with her, but she was scared to. She wasn't a warrior, not really. And If the warrior rejected she would lost her best friend, and the mother of her child, her heart, her home. Both of them wanted the other, but were scared. They looked into each other's eyes and all of that was conveyed, and more. But what exactly was the next step? And how to do they tell Zoe, or even say it out loud, or tell the tribe, Gods it was going to be a long night!

**N/A: The End of Chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, No hints on chapter 14. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Zoe's POV **

Mama and Mommy sat their starring in each other's eyes for a long time so I shrugged and kept eating my dinner. Mama mouth was doing a pretty good impression of a fish. After which seemed like forever but the candle clock told me is only like five minutes. Mama was the first to find her voice. "Well, Zoe We'd need to talk to each other before we answered that question. Because you see it's simply never come up….all your friends Mommies, it came up, they liked the idea, they started seeing each other then they became betrothed, then they married then they had their children, that didn't happen with you, we got you halfway grown, but that's okay, We'll talk about it when we're alone after you've gone to sleep because that's a very private conversation."

"I understand, Mama. I just wanted to know why." They don't need to know details and really did want to know why, I'm not _lying_ about that, not in the least.

**3rd person POV **

After Zoe was bathed, tucked in and sleeping soundly, Xena and Gabrielle sat on the bench in the main room while two interested Goddesses watched, not feeling guilty in for spying on a private conversation. Neither speak for a long time. The unseen bystanders watch, unheard one of them speaks knowing she won't be heard.

"Is one of them going to do something?"

"It might take a while, the Little one just opened up something they've kept secret, for a very long time, My bard and the warrior Princess having both been carrying a torch for the other since the first time they saw each other at the water's edge when the warrior in nothing but her shift, rescued Gabrielle and Lila from slavers, Lila was young, a little older then Zoe, she was scared, but She wasn't as worldly as our girl so she was so she was wasn't as scared as she should have been neither of them were, But Gabrielle would have been if she wasn't so enamored by the Warrior Princess." Aphrodite's said.

"Gabrielle is the greatest Queen my people has ever seen." Artemis said.

"So, far we both know her daughter will be the best. Far greater than her mother."

"She will also lead them to salvation."

"But that's her destiny, right now we're working on her Mommies' destiny. I've been working on them for the last six years and a Green eyed little girl looks up with them all confused and just asks and she get them talking. It's brilliant. I should have thought of that."

"I think you did, it was your idea to make her in the first place, we were all drunk maybe it was your long term back up plan or something."

"You know what, Arte you're absolutely right, that's just devious enough to have come from me, I did put some of myself into her and the idea came from her so of course it was my plan."

Gabrielle as usual was the first speak. "Why have you never said anything?"

"Be quiet Arte there's talking again!"

"Why didn't you?" Xena countered.

"You want me to be the one to speak first fine, I was afraid, at first wasn't sure, then I had been taught it was wrong so I tried to deny it, then With Perdicas well, I really did love him, I wasn't in love with him, when I was growing up with my father the way he was Perdicas made me feel safe and loved and protected, when no else did, and he still made me feel that way. It wasn't passionate or on as many level as what I have always felt for you, but it was comfortable and familiar and It was something I could allow myself to admit, and something I needed in that moment. If he hadn't been killed I would have left him eventually…..As an Amazon Princess I could have had the marriage annulled by Artemis, Melosa technically had to approve it, because I was next in the royal line…or we could ended up with marriage like Phantes and Ephiny."

"Husband and wife, Who share one female lover."

"She and Eponin, it's very common in Amazon tribes for Two bonded Amazons to share one male, for mating, and not uncommon for there to be some agreement between them even some affection, or relationship, but actual and a marriage, between even one of them and the male is pretty rare, but hardly unheard of…."

"Gabrielle, can we get back to us….."

"I'm Sorry, Xena every time I tried to tell you I got so scared, too scared…."

"Me too, Gabrielle."

"I didn't think you were scared of anything, Xena."

"Except losing Zoe and you, I would rather have loved you as my friend, companion, mother of child, then as my lover, wife, and mother of my children…..but if you want Gabrielle, then I want more."

"I do…."

They kiss passionately, very passionately. Suddenly there's clapping, Aphrodite says "It's about time." Then suddenly she and Artemis appear.

"Artemis, Aphrodite, Welcome to our Home." Xena said wryly. She Didn't want to be rude, especially not to these two in particular, they'd been so good to her, and they were so important to her daughter, but this was a very intimate and long awaited moment and there was a time when she'd killed people for less. Of course if she was still that person this moment never would have come to be.

"Now no need to get in a snit, warrior babe…..I've been trying to get you two together for years, since the day you met…you are by far the most stubborn couple I've ever tried to get together, too stubborn for your good."

"I am happy for you both." Artemis said. "Come on Dite, I know you're excited but they deserve this time alone…."

Artemis practically dragged Aphrodite off as they disappeared.

"Well, now what?" Gabrielle said. Then Xena went back to kissing her passionately they both started moving their hands over the other's body. Gabrielle stopped her. "No, wait, we can't tonight, we need wait until we know we're ready….we've been waiting so long….."

"Let's just fall asleep in each other's arms tonight, we've done before, many times….." and so they did. They went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Lila came home awhile later to find the hut darkened and everyone asleep, not knowing what had happened she went to asleep in her own bed, dreaming of Vander and her future with him.

**Zoe's POV **

I went to wake up Mama like I usually do, Mommy caught me mid-jump and started tickling me, she lifted me up "Let's not wake up Mama right now…."

"Why not, she loves it when I wake her that way?" I asked.

"I know, but I want to talk to you, first, then you can wake her up like that okay."

"Okay." She carried me into my room and we both looked at Aunt Lila knowing we wouldn't wake her unless One of us jumped on her like I usually jumped on Mama, or one of us threatened her, with a cold morning bath, or violence. Mommy dumped me on my bed in a heap. Kallen had followed us the whole time and just went back to sleep on the floor. I'd already let him out. "What do you want to talk about Mommy?"

"You scheming to get your mother and me together?"

"Oh, that."

"No denying it?"

"Why lie? You know the truth, and I don't want a spanking, and I wasn't lying last night when I asked what I asked you I really wanted to know and no one else I asked could tell me not really, I mean they had theories most I couldn't understand, and none of them could tell me what I wanted to know, so I figured I'd go to the source. And Dida said It was a good idea and so did Lovey."

"Lovey, let me guess, Aphrodite?"

I nodded. "She wanted a term of endearment too, like Dida has."

"Figures she would and it figures they would encourage you to ask me and your Mama that question as bluntly as possible."

I crawled into her lap, and she wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tight, and started rocking me. "I'm Sorry I asked like that, Mommy. I just really wanted to know, I really wanted to you and Mama to answer my question, I want us to be a family."

"We would have been a family no matter, what little one, and we will answer your question, after school today….you're just going to have to be patient until then."

"But that's forever, Mommy!"

"It's not forever, the sun barely up, Little one, you just have to wait until…..it is almost twilight, but not quite."

"Like I said forever!"

"You'll survive, now go wake up, your Mama so we can start our day, if it's going to last forever we're going to need a good breakfast, and I'll wake up, your Aunt." She placed me on the floor and gave me a playful swat.

**Gabrielle's POV:**

I sat in Meetings the entire day not able to focus on a single one of them. I did manage to focus on one of them. the one about the new Magistrate for the new valley town, just south of us, we were able to get our man into office as magistrate before Harmon, a nice man named Alexon, he's a little older, in his 40s, he has 4 children, several grandchildren, a wife who was long ago once part of our tribe, all his sons stayed but his daughter joined our tribe, when they relocated here, it's why they relocated here. He is not a full throated ally, for obvious front, but he is a good friend, who supported his daughter's decision, reluctantly and would never do anything to hurt her, or destroy is new in-laws as he calls us. Even if he doesn't like us which he freely admits he considers us family which he also freely admits. Alexon has either a great sense of humor, or is truly gifted at boiling things down to the simplest easiest way to look at them or perhaps both, we may not be his in-laws but we are family, and we're not blood so it is a way to explain it to someone without mentioning Amazons to someone. Even if we pretty much maneuvered him in there. Delia, his daughter, and our Master Parchment maker (that was her father's original professor and he taught her as well as her brother) who likes to supply my daughter with scrap parchment for her drawings and other projects, and always supplies me with parchments and Quills, was just beaming about how her father was magistrate, even if she didn't say anything. She was nearly 26 after all and far too mature to gloat, but you can't hide a smile that large, especially once it reaches the eyes, no matter what you don't say. I have had a very similar smile all day, for very different reasons of course, Xena. I wonder what we're going to…..Damn it! I'm distracted it again.

**Xena's POV **

I am working with Eponin's almost warrior's today in the indoor sparring room, it is a large hut, that allows up to 15 girls and instructors at a time to do drills, or two warriors to do battle with no spectators, it is used only for cold weather training, cold weather sparring matches and tests are done outdoors no matter how cold or how much snow is on the ground. I looked around and the 10 girls around me all of them were 16 to 20 years old, except Taryn, Lydia the Younger, Stella, Drucilla, the remedial 16 to 20 year olds and the advanced younger girls are often put together. I train them without missing a step, without them knowing my mind is constantly running with thoughts I can't stop, I can't help thinking of my beautiful bard, of what we've shared in the past, of what we will share in the future, and the conversation we will have tonight with our child. Our little catalyst. I know that is what the fates truly want her to be, no one has come out and said it, but I know it, there is no other reason to give a mortal child all those powers and give her your protection if you're the fates. But that's a worry for another day, today I must continue training these young warriors including my future sister in law, who is seriously behind her classmates too focused on her healing duties and not enough on her warrior studies. Well that was about to end.

"Student Warrior Lila, ready attack rest!" I yelled. Lila went into the attack ready rest position, a position that allows one to rest easy, but still easily attack one's enemy when it comes. "Everyone else, start doing drills, on the other side of the room, Student Warrior Lila. We have some things to discuss…."I waited until the other girls were doing their drills. "Lila I know you are committed to being a healer, but every adult Amazon must also be know how to be a full warrior, even if they are never called upon to use those skills, I know Mica has never been called upon to use them, but Lydia has, and she's saved lives doing too, think about that, now go practice your drills."

**Zoe's POV **

I know everything will work out between Mama and Mommy, so I don't need to think about, besides I have too much other stuff to think about. Today we're having a written testing day, in Math, History, Mythology, Philosophy, and ethics, I hate written tests because they generally they don't have to be written, but Eugenia says that Amazons need to versatile they need to be able to easily adapt to any situation and that no child under her tutelage is ever going to leave her school lacking a skill She thinks they should know. Which means she switches it up, And while my ability to use a quill has improved, mostly because of my drawing, and Mama makes me sign my name to all my drawings, My spelling, and ability to do math with Greek letters hasn't gotten any better. Of course my spelling isn't any worse than any other girls my age. But I know I'm just going to do lousy on the tests because of that.

**Lila's POV**

Gabrielle bribed me to take the night shift tonight, hey five dinars is five dinars. She said she needed to talk to Zoe alone tonight. She really surprised me when she told me why, I'm thrilled for them, and for Zoe. They belong together, I'm glad they finally saw it, it's about damn time. She swore me to secrecy, made me give my word, then she threatened to spank me if I went back on it. First of all I would never go back on my word, second of all I would never purposely give the village rumormongers any material to work with, and third of all I don't know why she thinks I'm some little girl who needs to put over her knee all the time.

**Zoe's POV **

Mama was making dinner in the hut tonight something Mommy had caught, while dinner was still cooking. Mama and Mommy both sat down at the table with me.

**Gabrielle's POV **

I was nervous, after we had gone to bed and we lay in each other's arms we continued talking, for what seemed like hours before falling asleep. We knew more or less what we were going to tell her but that didn't stop me from being nervous. I looked at Xena she was supposed to start. Why wasn't she starting!

**Xena's POV **

Gods, Gabrielle is beautiful, and it won't be long before. No! You have to talk now, explain. "Zoe, Your Mom and I have both loved each other very much and we both always knew that, but we didn't both didn't always know that it wasn't just friendship. Did you ever ask your Lovey about the different kinds of love?"

"No."

"Well, there's lots of different kinds, there's romantic love, and friendship, the love of family, Sisterhood, The Love you have your Goddess, the Love you have for mankind in general, for strangers, the love have for life, your Mama has that, the love you have for the work you do, or your art, like your drawing you're your music, or your Mama's writing…..see, all different kinds of love, and I knew I loved Your mama Like a friend, I knew she was a family my hear, and I knew I wanted her to be my lover and my wife, but I didn't know that's what she wanted."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"For the same reason she didn't ask me, we were scared the one would say no, and we'd lose that person as a friend and as family."

"That's stupid!"

**Gabrielle's POV **

I had to laugh at the force and conviction at which my little girl said those words. It was downright insulting but I just had to know her reasoning. "And why is that Sweet girl?"

"Well first of all you two were so obviously in love, the entire tribe was taking bets on when you were going to get over yourself and get together, and from what Lovey and Dida say half of Olympus was too, 'cept frowny angry warmonger because he's still in love with Mommy."

"Frowny angry warmonger, that pretty sums it up." Xena said with a frown. "Zoe you know you can never say his name, not her Greek, or Latin, English, or any other language."

"Yes, Mommy, Okay, now, it was stupid because if you really loved each other even only as friends, your friendship would have survived that. One of you being in love and the other not, and the one that wasn't in love, could have been there for one who wasn't, if you were truly best friends that, I mean because I'm not two stupid macho jerks who would beat each other senseless or something."

"Why would we do such a thing, even a man wouldn't that, he'd be flattered…."

"In the America it happened a lot, A lot of people were Homophobic."

**Zoe's POV**

"What's homophobic?" Mommy said.

"Where you don't like someone for being Homosexual?"

"Where a Woman loved only men, or Men loves only women."

"Aphrodite!" Mama called out. Aphrodite orbed in

"You bellowed My Amazon Bard."

"We were just explaining our being together to Zoe." Mommy said.

"And the problem?"

"Well, we seemed to have wandered off topic a bit, and she began talking about homophobia….."

"Oh, it's a minor problem among Love Goddesses, not in Greece and Rome so much but it is still a small problem, for Hathor too, apparently. Zoe it doesn't matter who you're attracted to man or woman love is love and attraction is attraction what truly matters is who you settle down with and choose to be by your side, and that they're the right person for you, man, woman, centaur, monster, demigod, the only thing that matters is that they and you fit together, better than anyone else. And for your Mommies that's them together, and they've known that for long time, they just didn't know how to tell each other, Sometimes it's hard to speak up."

"I had to make them." I said finally.

**Xena's POV**

Aphrodite chuckled and hugged, then kissed Zoe on the forehead. "I know you did sweet pea and you did a beautiful job I was watching."

"You did that on purpose last night?" Gabrielle asked.

"I did, Mama. But I didn't lie, I really wanted to know. I did ask Lovey, she just couldn't answer my question, or wouldn't, cause she seemed to answer it fine just now….." Zoe was pouting now.

Aphrodite smiled. "I'm sorry sweet pea, but I need you to ask them, and I knew they'd give you a good spanking if you lied or tried to manipulate them. I was only trying to protect you."

"Okay then." She stopped pouting and gave a fierce finish to the hug.

"Maybe you need the spanking Aphrodite?" I said.

"Don't spank my Lovey Mommy she was only doing her job. You can't spank people for doing what they're supposed to do, then nobody would ever be able to sit down." Well I can't fault her logic. I could tell Aphrodite was delighted by my daughter's little outburst. She ended the hug and came over to my whispering.

"I'd love to accept I think with your many skills you may be the one mortal to actually paint my bottom that fiery red that I enjoy so much but I don't think your future wife would like it too much, I would never betray her, ut you may want to try something similar yourselves….." she whispered in a low serious breathless tone I'd never heard from her before. Then she winked at Gabrielle and moved away.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Zoe said brightly. Completely unaware of the what was just whispered to me. Hopefully, and I would actually pray to Gods I truly hate to make it stay that way.

"No, Little Sweet Pea, I have to go, but…" She snapped her fingers and a large lemon-honey cake was on the table she orbed out. Zoe stood and reached for it. I reached for my wooden spoon it made contact once with Zoe's bottom. She yelped and both hands went back in protection.

"After dinner, Zoe, After Dinner."

After dinner was made. We sat and ate.

"So, what happened now?" Zoe asked.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"I mean do we stay as we are now, only now you do kiss and stuff, do you get married, do I get sisters and brothers, what?" Zoe asked excited.

"We don't know about anything else, but we will be kissing and stuff for now, and one day yes we will get married, and maybe they'll be sisters, if they're brothers they can't in the Amazon village, so we'll have to figure something out." I said.

"Maybe we can stay with Grandma, or maybe any brothers Vander and Tyldus can raise them since they're family."

"Maybe, Zoe, now finish up that stew, that honey lemon cake looks good." Xena added with her mouth full.

"Xena, honestly, you'd think I had two children instead, of one, don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded. "and slow down both of you, I want to eat that cake as much as you two down but it will still be there in another quarter candle mark there's no need to bolt down your food."

**Zoe's POV **

I knew they would be together I never knew them being together could make me feel so complete, so right. I can't wait to tell everyone at school tomorrow. Of course I didn't get a chance, because after dinner and dessert, when I was already bathed and sitting on the bench, Mama used the bell and can system I helped created to call Aunt Ephiny over who lived in a special kind of like hut, next door. It was designed for them when she was married to Phantes. It's kind of like a Duplex, It took me awhile to figure out they were living together. I don't know why no one else has a hut like that. But they're so professional around me I never picked up on they don't even do those eye conversations that Mommy and Mama do all the time even in Public and Mama and Mommy even have an occasional hug, or a more common shoulder touch or something for each other, they don't most of the adults don't, they're a little freer with the affection of anyone under 12, but after PDA kind of dries up, unless it's after a punishment. Or they've been sick or injured, and it's more subtle here than it was in America, but it somehow seems more genuine sometimes. Especially among Amazons who aren't mother or daughter, just started dating, or are married, just Amazons who know each other or are friends, their greetings are not just because that's what everyone does, it's because they want to. They mean it. Aunt Ephiny came in.

"Good Evening, My Queen."

"Eph, one of these you're going to have to learn to knock that off." Mama said.

"You know I can't until I learn, it's Gabrielle of the Queen that wants me, I have to assume it's the Queen, plus it's fun to work you up over something that I have to do anyway, as your daughter says, what's up?"

"I don't say that….anymore." I said. "Mama decided it was good thing to say, and hit me in the head every time I said it."

"I cuffed you lightly on the back of the head, don't overdramatize, Sweet girl. You barely felt it. Would you like some wine or Ale, Ephiny?"

"Sure." Aunt Ephiny said. And three mugs were taken out Ale was poured and given to Mama, Mommy and Aunt Ephiny.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"No little One, you won't like It trust me, you didn't like hard cider and this is more bitter, and even burns a little more going down….."

"So, I take you have an announcement?" Aunt Ephiny said after a sip of ale.

"You were in on it too, who else?" Mama asked.

"No one else, but the entire village was taken bets."

"That part we knew." Mama said. "Yes we're together now. And we don't know exactly when but there will be a traditional Amazon wedding, most on or around either this harvest festival or the next one because it will be one year since Zoe came in to and then completed our lives. So it is most natural time to officially become a family. We're already one, to us we always have been and we would like to make it official but we aren't in any rush…."

"When will you tell the tribe?"

"Tomorrow at Breakfast, if they have the truth the rumors will be less in numbers and shear insanity. Besides if we keep the secret much longer it goes from a person maintaining their privacy to a lie of omission…"

"Both true." I crawled onto Mommy's lap she was more comfortable then the bench and closed my eyes.

**Gabrielle's POV:**

After we'd been talking for almost an hour, Ephiny looked up and laughed. "Looks like someone left to visit Morpheus quite a while ago."

I looked at the peaceful look on her face, I stood. Looked over at Xena. "From the look on her face at least it's a nice visit.

"She looks so young when she's sleep….."

**Xena's POV**

"They all do Ephiny, I know you don't know this, because Xenon sleeps standing and you had no siblings, but young children always look younger, tinier, more innocent, helpless when they sleep." I say. "Teenagers you're just glad their quiet, At least I was with Gabrielle."

"Hey!" Gabrielle quietly hissed as not to wake our child. "

I'm just teasing my bard you were always and still are beautiful with you sleep, but I was grateful the chance that I never got while you awake was to truly enjoy it uninterrupted." I say.

"and they me a bard, you can be very sweet sometimes."

"Only for you and our daughter, Just because I'm not the destroyer of nations anymore, doesn't mean I'm a cuddling little bunny either. I'm still a warrior."

"Of course you are." I stood before she listed all the incidents that proved me wrong and I listed all the ones that proved me right. "I'm going to get this little girl all tucked into bed, you let Kallen out, Ephiny help yourself to more Ale if you like…."

**Gabrielle's POV:**

As Xena left to take Zoe to the bedroom, I opened the door and let, Kallen out, Ephiny stand and got up to leave.

"No, thanks, I'm going to get going Taryn is playing to sneak out tonight, we're planning to catch her in the act, only after we've tracked her to wherever she's going. No sense in catching her red handed if none of get to have any fun." Ephiny said with a chuckle.

"Plus she knows truly cannot pull the wool over your eyes, when you describe each and every step and action she took." Gabrielle said, it was a common Amazon method of disciplining adolescents and one Ephiny had used on her more than once. "Hope for her sake she's not found by any trees. Getting switched in the dead of winter in front of your age mates can be pretty damned embarrassing, not to mention uncomfortable."

"You deserved it, and I didn't hit you more than twice, no Amazon would ever hit a child with a switch more than that…."

"You did make me go horseback riding the next day, though."

She laughs out loud "That was funny…you must have piled every fur you could find on top of that saddle…..."

"I guess it was a little, I also didn't think I deserved it but I did. I was 18 almost 19, it was 4 years ago it I can't believe now much growing up I've done in such a short time. Back then In Greek society I was adult, a married woman already widow, I was respected bard, but barely a warrior, even if I did travel with one, I am one now though I don't think of myself as one I never have. I had just become Queen, and You had just become my guardian, my Official regent. You Xena, and Eponin found me and my age mates, Eris was one of them remember, I can't remember if Reina was there that night or not, I didn't just go back on the road because I loved being with Xena, Ephiny, I was scared of being Queen."

"I know, Like you said, you've grown a lot in such a short time. And Reina was there that night, she chose find a fallen log and pull Eris over knees like an 8 summer old child. It was much more humiliating than your switching was, trust me. Good night Gabrielle."

"Good night, Ephiny have tonight."

"Tracking wayward warriors in training is always fun." She said rubbing her hands together before giving me a wave and disappearing.

**A/N: next chapter, the dining hut scene, Zoe has a little problem with her powers (watch out), Lila gets in real trouble (gasp) and Xena sits down to write her mother a letter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Zoe's POV. **

Kallen is barking, then there's knocking on the door. I hear more barking, I get out of bed in my just my nightgown, I wrap Blue around me, and grab my staff, because that's what Mom would want me to do. I follow the sound. I'm bare-footed, and the feel of my bare now callused feet against the worn wooden floor was familiar somehow, it reminded me of Connecticut. I was still sleepy and didn't like getting out of bed.

"….Lilah, I realize I told you to stay at work, but when Selene kicked you out, you could have come home….and you definitely should not have joined your age-mates for something so idiotic, it's harmless that's true, but you still shouldn't have done it. And I would have thought if you ever started pulling practical jokes you would have done something less…." I got a picture, of the prank and it was the Amazon equivalent of Toilet Paper in trees, and soaping windows. I started laughing. Aunt Lila started at me hard.

"Zoe…." Mommy warned. "Do you need a swat?"

"No, Mommy."

"Then you need to be quiet."

"But it, I just got a mental picture of what she did and I could do way better. Really, mud and snow really everywhere in the weapons hut, and rags in the trees, I actually have some ideas….."

"Zoe." Mommy said again.

"Sorry, Mommy, but whoever thought up that prank was a rank amateur."

"I know, Little one but not everyone has 2,000 years of ideas stored up in their devious little mind."

"I don't think, it's 2,000 all added up…..I mean I don't have 2,000 years of knowledge just some….." Mommy gave me a pop to the bottom, It hurt some but not that much. It did surprised me. I yelped and my hands flew back to protect myself. I did rub, and maybe whined a little, just a little. "Mommy…."

"Zoe, you were warned. Your Mama and Aunt Lila need to have a serious discussion." I had to yawn at that exact moment. "Anyway you should be in bed fast asleep."

I reached up, and Mommy sighed then lifted me up. I was still little enough to be picked up, size wise, age wise, I knew the others in my age group didn't get carried, or if they did like me they didn't admit it. But I also knew even if there was something wrong with my Mommies felt so cheated about not raising me for 8 years they'd keep doing it for as long as they could, same with tucking me in, and anything else they could think of. While she carried me she started rubbing me back and humming For Good, the tune for the Greek version was slightly different but it still worked. My eyes started to close, again and again it had become my lullaby. I saw that Kallen followed, she tucked me in and started singing For Good My eyes started to automatically close again it was harder to open then again, and keep them open, that the last thing I remember was being tucked back in bed and a light kiss on my forehead. I woke up at grey time, again. I noticed everything seemed different, Aunt Lila's was cranky, and angry mostly at herself. She was sleeping on her stomach, I could tell she was spanked. But it didn't her much anymore, it was just mildly sore.

"Kallen come." I said after I washed up in the basin in my room, threw on my clothes and boots, and we both went outside to relieve ourselves, I said hi to our guard, and an elder named Karis who walks around the village every morning. She's old even for Connecticut she's even got a Great-Great granddaughter, who's _older_ than me. She used to be on the council, but she's gone stone deaf, her eyes, and all her other senses are as sharp as ever but she can't hear so she can't sit in on the elder council anymore. But she still keeps in shape. As soon as we went back in Kallen settled up back next to the fire, where Mommy was stoking it. "Morning Mommy!

"Morning, Little one….." I hugged her around from behind. She in one move, I'm not sure how had flipped me around and now I was sitting in her arms, facing her. "Did you sleep well?"

I put my head on her shoulder and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Ah, still sleepy huh?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Well, you why don't you go wake up Mama, for me. She wants me wake up Lila and have her move the entire woodpile"

I yawned. "Mama can be evil, sometimes."

"Not evil, just devious….." She set me on the floor, and gives me a slightly stronger than playful swat. "Go on."

I happily went to wake up Mama. Who when she woke up, tickled me until my laughter could be heard throughout the hut. Mama then hugged and cuddled me.

"Is Aunt Lila in a lot of trouble?" I asked as she brushed out and braided my hair.

"Not too much, as of right now, she has a lot of extra chores for the next half moon, she can't say most of friends, or Vander, and she's to be in bed the same time as you are, but other than that. No she isn't. She's already forgiven, these are just temporary restrictions put on her."

"She's grounded." I concluded.

"She's what?"

"That's what we'd call it in America. Kids have privileges taken away are confined to their rooms and sometimes assigned extra chores"

"Then yes she is." At breakfast I happily ate, some nut bread and some eggs. While everyone else, talked. Aunt Ephiny asked if Mama was going to make her announcement she nodded and said. "Right now."

Aunt Ephiny smiled. Then stood, and loudly said. "Sister Amazons. The Queen has something she would like to say." Ephiny said loudly and everyone stopped talking and took notice, Mama stood, and aunt Ephiny sat.

"Hello, my sisters, first off let me say that the perpetrators of last night's prank have been caught, and as it was is nothing to worry about, and other then them cleaning up the damage today and if need be tomorrow their mothers or guardians will deal with whatever punishment needing to be handed out, frankly I was a little disappointed in their imagination, they snuck out of the homes in the middle of the night and that was the best they could come up with. I don't encourage the behavior at all, and I would never condone it but if you're going to risk your behind at least do a job." All the adults were laughing. I heard Mama's thoughts she knew she was encouraging them, but she also knew she was embarrassing them. "I'd like to add, any further pranks, should they be more imaginative and better thought out might not only be handled by parents, if necessary the Queen, Regent or Weapons Master might weigh in on any punishment, the only reason that we did not this time was the prank was of so little consequence. That cleaning up the mess, and being punished by their parents seemed sufficient. Now On a lighter, happier, note. I do have some good news, some wonderful news, depending on who won the betting pool, Xena and I have realized our true feelings for one another and will be bonded in a ceremony at this coming Autumnal Equinox, and we plan to settle here, staying in the village and continue to raise Zoe here after we're bonded, as well as any other children that may or may not come along." There was a quiet moment as relief and happiness washed over the crowd. Then cheering. At school everyone talked about what pranks _they_ would play, I didn't give them any ideas, Mama was serious. I didn't want to incur her wrath, and I knew her and Mommy didn't want me sharing my ideas, and I didn't want to anyway, not unless I was involved all the way, and if I was involved I wouldn't be involved unless I had a good chance of getting away with it, or it was a good prank worth getting busted for. But these girls were all just talk, I knew that. I also knew, I could feel that today wasn't going to be a good day, and I didn't know why.

**Gabrielle's POV**

I watched as Lila cleaned up the mess she made with her school mates. Eponin was in charge of the clean up and she wasn't going easy on them in the least. "Come on girls, move it. I want this room to really shine….."

After the clean up of the weapons hut, lucky for them didn't actually touch the weapons, and the trees, and washed the rags, that were put in the trees, and cleaned themselves up. They were each given a list of chores by their mother or guardian. They all had mothers, except Taryn and Lila, Lila's set of chores were considerable I was actually worried about Zoe. I believed her when she said she had all that knowledge. She's a good girl, but as much as Xena says she's like, me she is, she's like Xena too. Of course Zoe was also her own person and that scared me just as much as it comforted me. I was talking to Eponin, Ephiny and Xena in the Queen's hut, afterward.

"You think, Zoe is going to be a handful, don't you?" I say to Xena.

"Of course, don't you."

"I'm not sure, she's a little bit of me, a little bit of you, and a little bit of them." I looked above.

"She's also her own person, she's very sweet, but she does have a devious side." Ephiny said.

"What makes you say so?"

"Come on, her plan to get you two together, was to simply, ask you straight out. That is kind of devious if you think about it. Devious in it's simplicity." Eponin said.

"I can't believe no ever thought to ask before." Xena said.

"Because they're scared of you, Zoe isn't, besides, she has a right to ask the rest of us really don't. Well I guess Cyrene does,"

Xena's face fell. "Damn it! I never wrote my mother, I have to go." She rushed out of the room.

"That was interesting." Ephiny said.

"Not really. Cyrene wanted us together as much as anyone, she deserves the news that we are together first hand."

**Xena's POV **

_Greetings Mother, I have good news._ No, that didn't sound right. I looked down at the still blank scroll. This was going to be harder than I thought. Finally the words came.

**Greetings Mother, I have missed you so much, More than I have in the past, perhaps because for the first time in a long time I'm putting down roots. Gabrielle and I intend to stay in the Amazon village. I always imagined when I settled down it would be in Amphipolis closer to you. Gabrielle and I are together, we are getting married, we will be joined, bonded in an Amazon ceremony this coming Autumnal Equinox. We will visit before then, but you of course are welcome to come to the ceremony and join us for our festival if you feel you can get away. I've included some ink drawings that Zoe did of Grandma, and Grandpa, Lyceus, and all of us. She has full large drawings in Ink and what she calls charcoal she uses used burnt ember, it comes out beautifully, but I knew I couldn't get those to you, right now and only included the small ink drawings. I love you very much and hope to see you soon. Eponin, Ephiny, and Taryn are well, in case Cora is wondering. Your daughter, Xena. **

She rolled it up with the drawings and sealed it. Then saddled up Argo so she could ride into the New Village, which had yet to be named, but everyone had seemed to call it New Village.

**3rd Person POV **

Everyone in the classroom saw the Princess stand to answer the teacher's question she was stumbling over the words, and stuttering, she was having trouble standing then she just passed out. Marilee who was young. Was smart and experienced enough to know when she was out of her depth.

"Kalidas! Kalidas!" The Only slightly older woman came from the backroom.

"What are you shouting about, child." Kalidas came over so. "Ah….tell me what happened, then I'll take the Princess to the healer, Callie please run get the Queen, the rest of you stay here and continue with your lessons."

Kalidas picked up Zoe, and carried her to the healer's hut, thankfully Mica was on duty.

"Kalidas, what happened?" Mica asked as Kalidas gently placed Zoe on the bed in the healer's hut.

"Well, She was standing asked to answer a question she stood to answer, while she was answer she began stammering, and babbling not making sense, she was having trouble standing and then she passed out."

"Did she hit her head when she fell?"

"I wasn't there, but according to the witnesses, she didn't."

"Well, that's good, that means whatever made her pass out is the only problem." Mica felt her head. "She isn't feverish….."

"And We know she isn't weak from hunger she inherited the Queen's stomach."

Mica went about examining her, but the truth was she could find nothing wrong with her, and halfway through the examination and the girl had started whimpering in her sleep. Queen Gabrielle soon appeared with regent Ephiny.

"Mama…." Zoe said in her sleep.

"I'm here Sweet girl, I'm here…..what is wrong with her….."

"We don't know, but it doesn't seem physical." Mica said.

"Aphrodite! Artemis!" Gabrielle said. She was too worried about her child to stand on protocol. They appeared. At first looking happy, then seeing, Zoe, their smiles, faded. "What's wrong with here?"

"Her empathic powers are growing so are her seer powers, they'll shrink back a bit won't be so painful in a few days but right now there's nothing we can do." Aphrodite said.

"That's not supposed to happen yet."

"A lot of things aren't supposed to happen." Zoe muttered.

"No, it's not…." Aphrodite said."

"When will she get better….." Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know…the truth is she might not get better." Artemis said.

**A/N: That's all for now. **I added some too it I hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Gabrielle's POV **

"What do you mean you mean she might not get better?" I screamed.

"Calm yourself Gabrielle. It's unlikely, as she her powers was given to her directly from the Gods, besides right now. You, Xena, Ephiny, and Eponin, must act as her anchors." Artemis explained calmly. She didn't even seem all that angry at me for yelling at her. Zoe continued to whimper. I rubbed her back, and she stopped.

"Excuse me?" I said rubbing my child's back.

"What Arte means, is anyone considered family, by my little Sweet Pea, who isn't a child, or an Olympian, can calm, and anchor her, keep her from feeling any of the emotional pain of everyone around her, hearing their thoughts…." Aphrodite said.

"What do we have to do?"

"What you're doing, touch." Artemis said. "Any contact, even holding her hand, will help. Also I would keep everyone else at least a double pace away from her…."

"What about Lila, they share a room."

"It would be best if they don't for now." Artemis says.

"She could sleep in between us….." I said.

"I'm Sorry, Sweet Pea, I know you and the Warrior Babe just got together, I felt all kinds of Vibes last night the last thing you want right now is a child sleeping between you." Aphrodite said.

"None of that matters right, now, Aphrodite. My child is sick. I'm even thinking about that." I here myself say, "But thanks for the thought."

The door burse open and Xena came in. "I came as soon as I heard, is she alright, Does she have a fever? Did she hit her head? Did she regain consciousness?"

"No. No. No, and No, Artemis and Aphrodite said it's her Seer powers coming up." I could sense Xena's Hackles rise. So, as calmly as I could I explained the whole situation to her, and so did Aphrodite and Artemis, and Xena was her usual Stoic self. Before replying.

"I just wrote my mother telling her about us, that we're staying, that getting married, how happy we are, now I have to rewrite her tomorrow and tell her, our child is deathly ill."

"No you don't." Artemis said. "This isn't life threatening, it's damn inconvenient for the two of you, and every adult relative in the area and it's damn painful for her, but it's not life threatening and when it's over she'll be stronger and powerful then you can imagine."

"Or she'll go mad." Aphrodite supplied.

"Dite!" Artemis hissed. She sighed. "It's a possibility. You need to be prepared for. It's slim possibility, but even if she does go mad, she may only goes slightly mad, or just become eccentric, it's still something you need to prepare for. I should have told you but honestly, I just don't want to think about her going Mad, at all, the fates never told she would be a full fledge seer until recently. And many seers are let's face it, completely out of their minds. But I would hate to think the fates would that to her. Throw that obstacle in her path, especially if she is to lead this tribe, and unite the nation." Artemis looked almost defeated by her own statement. "Dite, we need to go. I can't be here right now, please…"A Small sob escaped.

"Get ahold of yourself, Arte, think how they must feel. Come on. We can go to my temple, I'll take care of you….."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Xena said.

"That's it for now, call if you need either of us. I'll come I don't think Arte is in the any condition to help right now…." Aphrodite said. Holding her sister. They both disappeared.

"Artemis took that hard….." I said.

"Zoe is her chosen, if she felt she couldn't protect her….." Xena said. "And she does love that girl like she's hers."

"She's not, she's ours, Xena. Yours and Mine."

"I know, she is, my bard. I know she is."

**Xena's POV **

After the Healer's Hut, we got Zoe home, I carried her back, rubbing her back and humming the entire way. Gabrielle commented with a small whisper. "When I first met you, even though I loved you right then, after seeing you in your leathers, I never once thought I'd see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Cradling our child, and humming her favorite lullaby, while carrying her home."

"I wasn't exactly the picture of domesticity."

"And I wasn't the best traveling companion in the beginning either….."

"We balanced each other out, perfectly even then….and were for me."

"And we still do."

"Mama….Mommy….." Zoe murmured. When we entered the House during the noon hour.

**Gabrielle's POV**

"What is it Sweet girl?" I asked.

"Hungry….."

"None of us has had lunch yet." Xena said. "I'll go get something and bring it back. You stay with her….." I said down on the bench. And she settled Zoe into me, Kallen sat obediently near me. Zoe disappeared into the bedroom, and came back with blue which she wrapped around Zoe. She looked at Kallen. "Guard them."

He seemed to nod.

"Well, then, Sweet girl, how about a story?"

"Okay, but I want a funny story." She mumbled into my chest.

"Alright, A funny story. How about the time, Your Lovey enchanted your Mommy and mine's lovable impish childlike friend Joxer to turn into a hero every time he heard a bell ring. Have I told you that story?" She shook her head. "Alright well it all started when Your Mommy got an urgent message from King Lias, leaving me and Joxer behind when she went to answer it alone." Xena came back and she listened the story not interrupting though I could tell she wanted to. We had Smoked venison sandwiches, and Nut bread. Zoe and Xena then played chess. And Zoe drew some thing with her ember pencil and inks on her scrap parchments. Then we gave her a bath, then we got her we all laid down in our bed her in the middle and she told a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Zoe, who lived in a small village in a land called Connecticut, the village was called Luna Springs, and was pretty much owned by her Guardian, a Spa owner named Diana, who she called Dida. Dida owned the Spa but also catered to mostly female athletes she trained archers, pole-vaulters, track stars, female athletes in almost every Olympic sport, because women competed in the Olympics now, and it wasn't merely a celebration of Zeus, but a truly a competition between nations. Whenever she wasn't running her spa, or training her athletes, Dida spent every free minute she could with Zoe. Teaching her, molding her, giving her assignments to complete, it was an odd childhood from those around her, but a happy one, but something was missing. Zoe didn't know what was missing just that something was. She loved Dida, and Ella her musician friend, and chef Mac, Her softball team the Amazons, her Girl Scout troop, but still something was missing. She would think about it all the time, She knew she had Mommies out there somewhere, and one day she go home. Part of her didn't want to go fear of the unknown and all, and part of her wanted it more than anything, because there was this piece that was missing. One day a few months after she had turned 8, Dida and she went camping, they went camping all the time so this wasn't unusual. And she and her horse Kari was sucked up by a big purple light and when the light went away she was over 2,000 years in the past. There she met in Mommies, and found out she was created back then and was sent forward to learn a bunch of stuff, and Dida was really Artemis and Dida would always love her but she had to live with her Mommies, and she was home and she wasn't missing anything anymore. Things weren't perfect, nothing ever is. But she wasn't missing anything anymore. She knew whatever life, or the Fates, or whoever threw obstacles at her, she could survive it, because she had her Mommies, and the rest of her family to help her. She doesn't know if she'll live happily ever after, or not. That's a story for another night. But she does know she's home, and she's glad she's home, and she's glad she's whole."

"That's an excellent story, little one." Xena said.

I smiled. "Very Good story, Sweet girl. I couldn't have told it better myself." I kissed her forehead. "I think we should all take a nap now."

And we did all take a nap. Then we got up. And got dressed. I went out and made an appearance at dinner, and brought something back. When I got back. Xena was sitting on the bench. And Zoe was sitting against her legs, and they were each playing a harmonica, Zoe of course was playing much better.

**Xena's POV **

It had been several Days, and Zoe still physically touching an adult family member at all times. I ending up not writing even though I truly wanted her to come and bring Cora, as they're both family. They could both help. At the Moment, Myself, Gabrielle, Eponin, Ephiny and I are all taking turns and it's very hard to keep up with our lives and keep up with her needs. If only Lila was a few years older, or we had more family around. Zoe herself isn't doing well. And doesn't come out of our or her room much. Taryn and Lila are sharing a room at Eph and Ep's place at the moment. With the adults rotating supervision. The Seers are actually Jealous of my baby's pain and Ephiny, Eponin, and Gabrielle had to hold me back, they are jealous because if she hasn't gotten better by now, it means she's going be extremely powerful. Of course Gabrielle cut into them verbally and that did make us all feel better. But Mother doesn't need to the worry, and neither does Cora. Cora is coming back as soon as the winter roads are more passable, anyway.

**Zoe's POV **

**_Pain. Anger. Joy. Happiness. Sadness. Regret. Fear. Jealous. Guilty. Hopeful. Hateful. Love. Kindness. Embarrassed. Worried. Scared. Lonely. Excited. Proud. Generous. Friendly. Anger. Fear. Embarrassed, attraction. Frustration. Ugh. This is too much for me to handle, way too much! _**

I felt someone rubbing my back. And I heard Aunt Eponin's voice. "I know, kid, I know….."

I looked up into her brown eyes, and dark hair. I was sitting in her lap. I don't remember sitting in her lap. We were at our kitchen table. Which had two chairs, and two benches at it, we were sitting at one of the chairs. She and Aunt Ephiny were playing Go. Mommy and Mama had brought it back from Chin a few years ago, and it had been the new craze before chess had been the thing, so most the Amazons played it, even if they didn't play chess. Mommy and I are teaching each other to play the other's game.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Aunt Ephiny said.

"Where are Mama and Mommy?"

"They had to go out for a little while they'll be back soon."

"So, what rumors are going on about me?"

"No rumors, everyone knows what's going on." Aunt Eponin. I raised an eyebrow like Mommy would. And looked up at her. "Alright a few rumors, one that is that you've gone completely mad and we've got you chained up, the other are all variations of that, or pretty close to the truth."

"Oh, Okay….."

"You're not upset."

I shook my head. "I'd be disappointed if they couldn't come up with a good rumor, about me over something like this."

They both laughed Aunt Ephiny added. "You know if I was in your place. I guess I would be too."

**Cyrene's POV **

I was serving my usual customers, Cora was teaching poor Toris's Intended Greer about how to defend herself and about all the Amazon ideals. Toris is taking it all in stride. He loves and her and wants her to be happy, besides I doubt he'd be happy with a submissive little mouse. A messenger enters the Inn, and I receive a scroll. I offer him food and beverage he takes some water than leaves. I read the scroll, out loud.

"So they're finally together, and getting married on the Equinox, looks like I won the pool." Cora announced proudly.

"You bet on my daughter's Love life?" I raised an eyebrow at my Aunt.

"Of course not I bet on my Queen's Love life."

"I still don't like it."

"You do realize this means, you can see your daughter, and granddaughter regularly, her life won't be in danger as often, and you'll probably hear from her at least once a moon during the spring, summer and autumn…." Cora offered.

"Yes, well."

"Forgive me yet…."

"Hush, I'm still trying to find something to blame you for….."

"Can't find anything can you."

"I'm sure I can find something." I say obviously joking. We all begin laughing.

**3rd Person POV**

The Weeks passed, and Zoe got better, she was able to return to school as long as one of her anchors accompanied her and she sat in the back. She was actually only out of school a week. As the weeks went on, things slowly returned to normal with Zoe getting more and more freedom back, when spring came she was back in her own bed, able to move about completely on her own, and in complete control of her abilities. She was only three months away from turning 9, and 6 months away from having been in her new life for an entire year. Not that she was thinking about that. The Amazons were busy, planting, and getting ready for spring, and Zoe was busy exercising the freedoms that she didn't have for the time she needed those anchors. She especially enjoyed collecting plants with Selene and Aunt Lila for the healer's hut, and for making soap.

"I'm Sorry she had to come, my sister ordered me to take her with us."

"We can always use another pair of hands, she knows what to collect, and she's fairly well behaved for her age. It's fine Lila." Selene said. "Now, Zoe don't wander off, if you wander off. I'll give you a few Good swats myself, and then take you back to your Mothers and they won't be happy with the report I give them do you understand?"

"Yes, Selene."

"Good girl. Now you and Kallen stay close." Zoe Collected the plants and the herbs that were needed and they all road back. Lila on the back of Kari, Zoe in front holding the reins. Selene on her own Horse, they carried the herbs and plants back. Kallen ran behind them.

"Most Amazons don't get their own horses until they're adults, Zoe." Selene said. "Some never do."

Zoe nodded. They brought the herbs and plants back to the healer's hut, Zoe took the one's she collected for Xena to make soap. She brought them back to her.

"Here Mommy."

"Thank you, little one, you did an excellent job."

"Thanks, Mommy." Zoe beamed with pride and happiness.

**Zoe's POV **

It's been spring for a couple of weeks now. We had a festival and everything. I've been in this time half a year, already and I'm happier and more complete then I've ever been. I don't miss TV, not that I thought I would I hate reality TV, and real shows are getting worse and worse. I've found I don't miss technology as much as I thought I would. I _do_ miss indoor plumbing and I think I always, always will, I could live to be 97, and I would miss it until the day I die. I miss chocolate too, but I can live without both, neither are dire emergency type things. I just miss them. I miss Ella, and Mac, and a few Amazon Softball and Girl Scout troop 'friends', and I use that term loosely, but the things I gave up to come here. Even if I added them all up, multiplied them by five, they still wouldn't be even to what I gained if you put them on one of those old fashioned scaled with the plates and the chains, you know like Lady justice carries. It's okay to miss things, and we have a few Carob trees, here, you sweeten them with Honey and fruit juice they taste very, well kinda similar to chocolate. Okay so it's not even worth eating. Still I gained more than I lost.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Zoe's growing like a weed. Since spring has come we've had to have her fitted for new seasonal clothing. Her old clothes no longer fit. She wouldn't stand still for the Tailor.

"Zoe stand still, Narcissa needs make sure the clothes she going to make will fit you….." She started giggling.

"Zoe….." I gave her a good swat. "What is your problem young lady?"

"Tickles."

"I'm Sorry Narcissa."

"It happens a lot, actually….I'm done she's only slightly taller than she was when I made her winter clothes, Now do you want me to use some of her old clothes and some of Lila's….."

"Yes, that will work."

"So Dresses or skirts!" Zoe says vehemently. "Shorts…."

"You need one for ceremonies but other than that. You don't need one for any other reason." I say. Winking at Narcissa. Who smiles she really has a lovely smile. Not many people do. A few weeks later, Zoe was trying on all the clothes, Narcissa had made. And was happy with the results.

**Xena's POV **

Zoe and I are playing Encircling game at the Table in the main room by the Hearth, It's raining hard outside, the Hearth is going, Gabrielle is writing, Lila is at the Healer's hut. Kallen is sleeping by the fire. Suddenly Zoe looks up. "Mama, What are you writing, it's making you sad."

"Yes, Sweet Girl, it is. I am writing about Melosa, she was the Queen before me."

"Velaska hurt her, and My Diana didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, Zoe." I said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why'd she do those things? I know why Larissa did the things she did. Her Mommy taught her the wrongs things, and she was trying to make her dead mommy happy, which wouldn't have happened anyway even if her dead mommy was alive…."

"Zoe, She did those things because she wanted to have your Mama's job, She killed Melosa to take her job, but Melosa left your Mama in charge so when she couldn't have her job, she tried to take your Dida's job." I said as simply as I could.

"That's stupid, and mean."

"Yes, it is." Gabrielle said.

"I've decided I don't like her. I try not to judge people I don't know, but I've decided she's stupid and mean and I don't like her." Zoe said.

"That's okay, Zoe. It's okay, not to like her. No one here, liked her much."

"Is that why she went bad." Zoe said quietly.

"She went bad, because Larissa's Mommy was her teacher and she taught her all the things, that she taught Larissa only more, you know that."

"I know that, doesn't mean I understand it."

"It takes a long time to understand things like that, I'm a lot older than you, and I've seen and done terrible things, and I still don't understand completely how people can do terrible things." I say.

**Zoe's POV **

Callie, Alisha and I were sitting under a shady tree with Kallen. I was playing my Harmonica, Callie was playing hers, and Alisha was playing a small drum that belonged to her. Several of the little kids were dancing around, Dina and Kaia came up to us.

"What are you doing?" Kaia asks.

"Jamming." Alisha says. Dina and Kaia says with a straight face.

"We're making music, the little kids seem to be enjoying it."

"I have a pan flute." Dina says showing the instrument.

"Cool, join us." We all played. Kaia danced. We spent the better part of the afternoon that way. We played a variety of songs, more kids joined us, either playing, or dancing. There were at least 20 kids, from age 4 to 15, dancing, playing drums, or flutes, and one Lyre played surprisingly by Cady, Eleanor danced, under a shady oak tree. We were having a good time. I was having a good time. All my troubles seemed to melt away. We weren't playing any particular song just kind of playing what we feel. There was such joy there. Eleanor and Cady weren't as bad I as thought they were it turns out they're being bullied themselves, by their big sister. Their Moms are married, so they're sisters even if they're weren't born to the same mom, and their Big sister, is a year older than Lila and training to be a Warrior, and she's mean to them, all the time. They haven't been mean anyone since they got in trouble with Mam and Eponin but they haven't told anyone either, that their sister Phoebe is being extra mean to them. After our session I decide to go tell someone. But I'm not sure who. Mommy would know. I went to the field where she was training the Older warriors, who were in their late teens. Phoebe was in that group. Kallen was at my Heels. I sat next to Aunt Eponin who was taking a drink from her water skin, she offered some to me. I took a drink.

"Thanks."

"How was school?"

"School was fine, after school, we all played music underneath the big Oak tree behind the school, near the stream."

"Really….Even Cady and Eleanor were there and some of the little kids, we were all playing music, and dancing, we were having a real good time."

"Sounds like fun, Was Cady and Eleanor behaving themselves?"

"Oh, Yeah they haven't been mean in a long time, no one has, I mean there's the usual play fighting and casual taunts, stuff like that….."

She smiled "Of course, there is….but no one's been outright mean?" I shook my head. "Not to me."

"But to someone else…."

"Not at school, but I'm not sure I can say."

"Why not?"

"I read their minds, I didn't mean to, but I did, and now well if feels wrong like. Like I was eavesdropping on something I shouldn't."

"Is it something we need to know?"

"Someone should know, someone is hurting them, not like a little bit, but like really hurting them, a lot all the time….." I looked over at Phoebe, I hoped she didn't catch me.

"Phoebe is hurting them? Phoebe is hurting her sisters"

"I didn't say that." I said.

"I'm not a fool, young one. And I have been teaching the Amazons of this village for over 8 full seasons. She's always had a temper, I never thought she'd taken out on them….."

"She doesn't want to, she's really sorry that she does, genuinely remorseful and ashamed, but she still won't let them tell. All three of them need help, and Rita and Sandra don't know."

"They've only been joined three years, they have a two season old, and a new baby, they might not have time notice."

"Do you think Phoebe hurts the babies too?"

"It's unlikely they're young enough their mothers still bath and change them, but it is possible, or could become possible….."

"They need to know."

"Yes, they do….Xena!" Mommy came over.

"Hello, Little one, what did you need Eponin."

"Zoe was just telling me something about Phoebe that she learned from Cady and Eleanor from using accidentally using her powers on them. It seems Phoebe has trouble controlling her temper and often hurts Cady and Eleanor. Zoe was quite troubled by this and wasn't sure how to tell me."

"It just spilled out, I wasn't sure I could tell anyone actually Mommy."

"Why, Little one?"

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Little One, this is very important to know, so you need to know it, Amazon's put their children's health and wellbeing above honor, there's a system to make sure they are well taken care of that they unhurt in weapons classes, that they are unhurt by bullies, or there's even a set of strict guidelines as what is acceptable discipline and what isn't. it doesn't tarnish anyone's honor, or break anyone's secrets, to tell if one of your friends is being hurt, in anyway, in fact your duty bound to tell someone." Mommy said. So I explained everything I knew, everything I heard and felt, from Cady, Eleanor, and what I'm feeling from Phoebe right now. Even what I felt from Rita and Sandra the few times I met them since my power expanded. "I'll take care of it Little one, don't you worry…."

Mommy kissed my forehead. "Do you want to spar with Mommy?"

"Yeah…." I picked up my staff.

**N/A: Next up, Phoebe is dealt with and offered help Will she take it? Cora comes home with a surprise for her daughter. And a message comes for Xena and Gabrielle asking for help and they must decide whether not to heed the call, or stay with Zoe, and if they go take Zoe or leave her here, or in Amphipolis with Cyrene. Not sure when I'll write it let alone Post it, gonna be busy Sunday through Thursday how Busy don't know yet. But I got the basic outline in my head. can't wait to share. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Xena's POV **

Eponin, Ephiny, Gabrielle and I went to visit Rita and Sandra without Zoe. We left with Delia who understood to distract her. We knocked. Of course. Rita was as tall as me but lithe, with thick black curls, answered.

"Xena, My Queen, Regent…Weapons Master. Please come, in. Sandra…" We all entered.

"We need to talk to you about Phoebe, Rita." Gabrielle said quietly.

"Was she hurt in training?"

"No, she wasn't." I said.

"It's her temper. I knew it would get her in trouble one day…..please sit…..Sandra would be out in a minute she's putting Alice and the baby down."

"You haven't named her yet."

"She's only three weeks old, We haven't thought of a name yet, But Eleanor and Cady like Ella. I'm not sure where they got such a name"

"It's the name of Zoe's musical mentor." Gabrielle answered.

"That explains that they both want to be warriors but love music, just as much, Cady plays the Lyre and Eleanor loves to dance."

"In the Amazon tribe they aren't mutually exclusive." Ephiny said. "Eponin is quite the dancer herself."

"What about Phoebe." Sandra entered. The new baby, Phoebe's and Cady's Birth mother entered. Not that it mattered once the adoptions were final.

"She's got herself into a bit of trouble….."

"That girl…..what has she done now?" Sandra said.

"You know of my daughter's power?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, my Queen."

"She read Cady and Eleanor when they were playing music together yesterday, and Phoebe during a sparring session later that afternoon, she is insistent that Phoebe is hurting Cady and Eleanor and she asked Eponin if she thought she was hurting the babies too." The hackles on both women rose. Sandra spoke first, taking her wife's hand.

"How do we get her help? I don't doubt it for a minute. It pains me she hurt her little sisters, and might her baby sisters, but I don't doubt it. That girl needs help before her temper gets her into trouble she can't get out of, she has a good heart, a bad temper doesn't mean and impure heart, it just means a bad temper….and I just….."

"We know….." I say. "We just wanted you know, Zoe came to Eponin and me, because she was scared for Cady and Eleanor but she wasn't sure she should say anything."

"Of course she should." Rita said.

"I explained that to her, but she's new to this kind of power, she feels like she's invading everyone's privacy. Now I've thought about it, And I wasn't dissimilar to Phoebe once, I'd like your permission to work with her, one on one. To take her as a protégé, like I had done with Gabrielle once. I'll never feel like anyone the way I did about Gabrielle, but my teaching method will be similar with Phoebe as I did with Gabrielle, as opposed to earlier protégés….."

"Of course, Xena do you think you can help her."

"Of course….."

**Zoe's POV**

I sat with Delia as she made Parchment out of Animal hide. I watched very carefully.

"Your dad taught you how to do this?" I asked.

"He taught me, and my three brothers, and a handful of apprentices before us. My brothers run the shop in the village now that my father is magistrate, and I run the one here for us and for the Centaurs and the Romans." I nod.

"You love your dad very much don't you?"

She smiles. "Of course I do. He's a good man, he treats my mother as an equal…."

"I love both my mothers very much."

"I know you do….."

"It hurt when I didn't know who they were, it was like a piece of me was missing but I didn't know what."

"I'm sure they felt the same way."

"I don't think so….."

"Have you asked them?"

"I've been scared to."

"I think you should."

"Okay, now what do you….." The door opened, the Mama and Mommy entered. "Mama, Mommy!"

I run up, and Mommy scoops me up, and I hug her tight. "Is everything okay now?"

"Everything's going to be alright, Little One." Mommy said. "We took care of it….."

"My Queen, your scrolls are ready, and I have plenty of scraps for Zoe, they're in the basket by the door."

"Thank you Delia, and thank you for spending your afternoon with her."

"She's a delight." Mama picked up the basket.

"How about a lift?" Mommy said. Flipping me onto her back for a Piggy back ride not that that they call it that here, I giggled.

"Sure." She carried me to dinner. We ate and laughed and joked but what Delia said was still on my mind. After dinner, we played some Go, instead of chess, then I had my bath, while Mama was helping me I decided to ask.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can even ask me another one."

"Ha, I'm serious."

"Okay."

"In the few months in between I was created by the Goddess ladies and when I appeared, did you feel like something was missing and not know what, because when I was growing up all those years, I felt like something as missing, and for a long time I didn't know what, and toward the end I figured it out, and now it's not missing…..and….."

"Zoe, stop. Yes, something as missing, and I didn't know what it was, in fact more than one thing was missing, you and my incomplete relationship with your Mommy."

"Oh….Oh." I blushed."

"Alright, now, let's get you out of this bath, unless you want to shrivel up." She got me out and wrapped a towel around me. I got ready for bed, and Mama tucked me in. "Okay, what story do You want to hear tonight, sweet girl?"

"I don't know, I like when the stories are funny, Mama."

"Well there is was the one time Your Lovely enchanted my scroll so everything came true….." Mama began her story, then Mommy took her place and began to sing me asleep.

**Gabrielle's POV **

I was writing in my scroll and enjoying some wine just like most of Greece, Amazons watered down their wine. Not because it was barbaric not to, like the Greeks thought, but because we Amazon Ale was very strong, stronger then Greek Ale, and we needed something that was weaker, that wouldn't necessary get us drunk. Amazons with the exception of festivals didn't get drunk. Xena came out. She sat down.

"She asked me, if I knew something was missing before She came to us." Xena said, pouring herself some Ale.

"She asked me something similar. I said I knew, I did know something was missing just didn't know what."

Xena smiled. "Me too, Gods, Gabrielle. I felt it, I felt her, and if she didn't show up. We could go years without ever knowing her, and she'd show up what fully grown and we'd have no idea who she is. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she showed up when she did, that we get the time with her that we do, that it worked out for the best…."

"But you still feel as if those 8 years were stolen from you."

"In a way yes, but no. She's only be half a year old right now, she'd be just learning to crawl, maybe cutting her first tooth, and frankly She wouldn't be the same girl we know, We learned that through the dream we shared. And I like the little girl we have."

I smiled. "I do too.

The door opened and Lila entered.

"Your home early." Xena said. "Night duty not going well."

"Selene kicked me out again, I was going to go Play chess with Eris."

"That's fine, have fun….." I said.

"Hope she doesn't beat me again, I know Zoe plays with her sometimes, more than Zoe plays with me."

"Zoe will play Chess with anyone willing." Xena said.

"But she'll only play the Encircling Game with her Mommy." Lila said. A smile appeared on Xena's face. Lila left. Since that night with the prank Lila's been better about letting us know where she is, when her plans suddenly change.

**Xena's POV **

I met phoebe in the indoor sparring ring. Her mothers had given her the message to meet me here, right after breakfast, I had secured it, for only us for the morning. As soon as We arrived I attacked, as gently as I could, she blocked it easily enough over the next few hours. My attacks became more difficult and difficult for her to counter. I was still very much controlled, She wasn't in any danger of anything other than a few bruises. Soon She was attacking me like a Mad dog. Finally I subdued her. With a Sigh I said. "You try that, in a real battle, you won't live to see your next one. You need to learn to control your Temper, Phoebe because right now you are a danger to yourself, your family, and your sister Amazons, do you understand me?" When she didn't answer I applied pressure. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Xena."

"Good, from now I will training you myself, you are my new Protégé. Your Mothers have agreed, you do not have a choice."

I released her then said. "The first thing you must learn is that its Wisdom before weapons, and how to survive when confronted. If you can run, run. If can't run, surrender then run, if there are two of them, while you run, and talk yourself out of it if at all possible, if none of that is possible then and only then defend yourself, from now on we will meet before Breakfast."

For the next week, they did meet before and after Breakfast and Phoebe was beginning to hate the warrior. Especially since in all their meetings, they had yet to actually touch any weapons, or even do any basic drills. It was all basic fitness stuff, very little kids do, and annoying platitudes.

**3rd Person POV **

Cora arrived back at the village, midday with a letters from Xena's mother, and a one from a friend that had been sent to Cyrene to be forwarded to Xena. She also had news to give her daughter, news about her own future, news she wasn't sure if Eponin was going to like. But part of her didn't care, she was entitled to the same chance at happiness as anyone else, and part of her wanted her daughter to approve. And it was that very set of mixed emotions that was confusing the Tartarus out of her. She decided to go see Xena first, and put off seeing Eponin as long as she could. She found Xena in the indoor sparring ring, doing some breathing exercises with Phoebe, the hot head.

"Hello, Xena." Cora said.

"Cora, how was your trip?" Xena said.

"It was fine. I am well, I have some scrolls for you. One from your mother, and one from a friend that was sent to your mother, hoping your mother could get it to you." Cora handed her the two scrolls.

"Alright, thank you."

"You look, happy, Cora. Happier then you did when you left. Did something happen?"

"Xena…."

"I understand, I won't say anything.''

"Say, what I don't understand?" Phoebe said.

"You go on and keep not understanding, and don't say anything." Cora said.

"I won't say anything, but only because I wouldn't know what to say." Phoebe said confused.

"That's enough for today, Phoebe." Xena said. Phoebe saluted and left. Xena opened the scroll from her mother and smiled. Her mother was doing well, she loved the drawings, she's coming to the wedding, she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Toris is getting also getting married to his Boss Leander's oldest daughter named Greer, this summer, She, Gabrielle and Zoe were invited, Toris was looking forward to meeting his niece. He's apparently a very good Fisherman, and is very happy in his new life. Leander is happy with his has a prospective son in law, and even plans on leaving him his boat and Market stalls when he dies. Xena smiled at this, her brother was a lousy warrior, but like her he was always very good at fishing, he was the one who taught her to fish, and then she taught him how to fish with his bare hands. It was something they both loved to do as Children. She was glad that he found a job and a wife to make him happy. He deserved both. Then She opened the letter from the friend, not recognizing the seal. She read the part to her mother it was from Tara, She skipped down to the part of the letter written to her and Gabrielle.

**_Greetings Xena and Gabrielle, I know it's been two years since You've seen me, and a lot has happened. As you know Andros and I married, I was with child and it was the only way to get Istafan off our backs. We took over his father's Inn, and it was a happy marriage until the day Andros died, only a few days ago at least a few days ago as I write this letter. Paleos has been free of that Insane Magistrate and people like him since your last visit. But now we face another problem, my beloved Andros was killed, defending me from a Warlord who has taken up residence in our town. He is terrorizing our citizens, and using them as cheap labor. I am with child once again. And I fear for both my unborn child, and my daughter, Aurora. Please Xena if this letter finds you come and help me. I am not that scared and angry child you met three years ago, I am a responsible mother, an Innkeeper with a life and a family of mine own to support. _**

Xena sighed her friend Tara needed her, she was with child and alone. She had to go see Gabrielle right now.

**Cora's POV **

I entered the Weapons hut where My daughter was lecturing a group of older students. It was almost Noon. Eponin smiled.

"Alright as I seem to have lost your attention to your stomachs, go get lunch and come back after the noon hour." She said. "Be prepared to pay attention!"

They saluted and left as soon as they could. She stood and grabbed my arm. "Welcome, Home Mother."

"Thank you, daughter."

"Did your trip, go well."

"It did."

"Did you have a good time with Cyrene?"

"I have never eaten so well in my life."

"That's good." She laughed.

"I also have some news."

"Really?"

"I am moving in with Cyrene permanently, Just until Gabrielle and Xena's wedding."

"May I ask why?"

"I met a man."

"A Man, mother….."

"It is the best Sex I have ever had my life, Eponin, the organisms are truly amazing, he genuinely cares for me, He treats me as an Equal, We're not getting married, I just want to spend more time with him, extend my visit with Cyrene. I will be come back for the wedding, for Good. I just want this time with him."

"Mother I understand you're entitled to have a life, and to make your own decisions, no one said that you're not. And as long as he treats you with Kindness and respect, I have absolutely no problems with him. Tell me all about him."

She smiled. "His name is Leander he is your cousin Toris's boss, and future father In law, he has three daughters, Greer, Evadne, and Eileen, only Greer isn't married yet. And she soon will be."

"I'm happy for you mother."

**3rd Person POV **

Xena found Gabrielle and showed her the letter, as much as they hate to admit it they had to go, they had to help Tara, and they had to leave Zoe here with Ephiny while they did. It hurt them both inside but they knew it had to be done. Gabrielle went to Ephiny and explained the situation she agreed to handle the nation, and their daughter while they were gone. Now they only had to tell Zoe that was not a conversation they were looking forward to. As soon as school let out, they learned why, Zoe had a full blown temper tantrum in the middle of their main room, when they told her. There was yelling, screaming, crying, throwing herself on the ground, she was completely out of control, and neither mother knew what to do. This wasn't normal behavior for Zoe. They waited patiently. And the tantrum winded down. Zoe earned a few swats, and then Xena and Gabrielle comforted her about leaving. Gabrielle rocked her, eventually Zoe accepted it.

"She needs your help, your friend?"

"She does." Gabrielle said.

"Then you need to help her. I'm sorry I reacted badly."

"It's alright Little one." Xena said. "We understand. But tantrums like that are not something we're going to allow. And next time you're going to get more than a few swats. You'll get a full spanking and Ephiny and Eponin will know this."

"I understand."

"What if I need to communicate with you?"

"Then call your Lovey or your Dida, and they'll help. Or you can write Tara in Paleoes."

"Okay, Mama and Mommy go save the world, take Kari, I insist."

"I usually walk."

"You need to get there fast…."

"You'll take Kari, she likes you, she'll protect you, it will make me feel better, please."

"Alright, Little one. Your mama will take Kari." Two days later, Gabrielle and Xena at first light, after saying goodbye to a sleepy Zoe left on Kari and Argo,

**A/N: Zoe is unprepared for missing her Mothers and begins acting out, leaving Eponin and Ephiny have to deal with it, Phoebe runs away and follows Xena and Gabrielle on the road, she's completely unprepared for what she finds out on the road, Eris begins her job in the kitchens. I know it's short, but it's short but the perfect place to end. and busy or not the muse hit**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ephiny's POV **

Zoe, Lila, Kallen and their things were brought over last night. Lila was moved into the room next to Taryn's, and Zoe and Kallen in the room next to mine and Eponin's. Xena and Gabrielle said goodbye last night, then headed back their house to prepare and one last night in a bed before the 13 days and nights on the road. Then they came back just before dawn, and said good night to Zoe again, Zoe was half sleep, usually awake easily it was a good half candle mark before she would usually wake. '

"Zoe we're leaving now." Ephiny and Eponin heard Xena say.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go." The sleepy Zoe whined.

"I know Sweet girl." Gabrielle said. "But you remember that song you shared with us. We're sleeping under the same big sky. Right?"

"Yeah, Mama, I remember."

"Okay….." They both kissed and hugged her. Whispering to her. And they sang Zoe sleepily walked them to the door in her shift, and waved Good bye. I looked down at her.

"You should go get some more sleep." I said as she yawned.

"They promised they'd come back. Amazons always keep their word right."

"Always, Kid. Why you worried they might not come back?"

"They lived on the road for 6 years, they must have liked it."

"But they love you, Zoe. There is nothing in this world they love more than you."

"I love them too. I love Dida she was good to me, but she wasn't them."

"You need to get some more sleep, kid, come on." I picked her up and carried her back to bed. I guess usually Xena and Gabrielle don't make her go back to sleep when she wakes up early because she ended up oversleeping. I had to wake her up so she wouldn't be late for school.

**Gabrielle's POV **

Xena and I had been traveling for just over a candle mark. I said. "Do You think Tara is alright, I mean she is Pregnant the last we heard from her Telamon lost his leg in a wagon accident, and was not doing well…..if he's alive, she's taking care of him, Aurora, herself, and an inn full of people."

"That's why we're going to make sure she's alright, and stop the warlord from doing any further damage, Instafan was a bastard, he planned to flog her to death because she was pregnant and unmarried. I know you had me play the heavy when we met but I really did like her." When we stopped for the night, and unpacked I found something. Zoe had slipped something into our pack last night.

"Gabrielle what is it?"

"A Present from Zoe, she had it bound it leather for us." I opened the small leather bound piece of parchment, It was a family portrait of Xena, Myself, and Zoe. It was about the size of Xena's hand. Done completely freehand ink only, instead of her usual mix of Ink and burnt embers, at the bottom, was written instead only her name, in perfect Quillmanship in Greek, _To My Mommies, Love Zoe_. Zoe Must have worked very hard on this, and begged Delia to bind it for her. Binding is something only a Parchment maker can do. And Delia dotes on Zoe. It's not surprising she'd help.

It's Beautiful, I can't believe, She snuck it in….she was nowhere near…."

"But Ep was nowhere to be seen when we were saying Good bye this morning, if Zoe asked earlier, and told her why, she'd be happy to help."

"Damn it."

"Either way, it's a good present. Zoe loves us, Xena, and you know she didn't really want us to go."

"I know…..You know, Phoebe's about 10 paces east of us."

"Keep an ear out, We'll deal with her in the morning or if we have to."

"Good idea."

**Zoe's POV**

It was almost dinner time and I was having a good time watching Aunt Eponin train the 12 to 15 year olds, Cady and Eleanor included. They'd become my friends. The power of music I guess. Their Big sister ran away, I guess to follow Mama and Mommy, they were gonna kill her if they caught her, well not kill her but I doubt she'd be sitting any time soon. I got to spar once with an arrogant 15 year old named Aretha. I psyched her out by singing R-E-S-P-E-C-T, in English not that I needed too, I was way better. Aunt Eponin and I went to dinner and then we went back her and Aunt Ephiny's hut, I played my harmonica a little then We went to the bathing hut, because they didn't have one in their hut, like we did, after that they It was time for bed and I realized for the first time that day that my Mommies were really not here, I mean I knew they were gone but they weren't going to be here for things like tucking me in. Aunt Eponin wasn't a sentimental type, but Aunt Ephiny was, so she tucked me in, she told me a story, and sang me a song it wasn't the one my Mommies sang but it got me to sleep, okay. It was the one Dida sang to me on occasion when she was my Diana. (She could be warm and cuddly sometimes)

**Phoebe's POV **

I was in a dead sleep, when someone yanked me from my bedrolls, I couldn't fight back, a hand was over my mouth and I was being held tightly. Suddenly I heard Xena's booming voice. "You're damn lucky this was me and not a slaver, or just someone wanting to have you to themselves, Phoebe. Get your stuff, you're coming with us….."

**Xena's POV**

We were ready to move out, Phoebe was coming with us now, but she couldn't stop fidgeting I had used my hairbrush to teach her quite a lesson, then cut a switch and let it fall the customary twice for Amazon children. I didn't doubt her backside was on fire. She had helped pack up the camp very slowly. I know Rita and Sandra would have done the same in our place, it was a fool thing for her to follow us out here, and as fellow Amazons it's our duty to protect her, even from herself.

**3rd Person POV **

That entire second day, Zoe was completely sullen. She missed her Mommies and didn't know how to tell anyone about it. She used to talk with Kari, but Kari had the important job of taking care of Mama. Like Argo takes care of Mommy. Zoe was sad, She was put to bed twenty minutes ago, and she was crying. The door opened, Eponin would never think to knock for a child.

"Are you alright, Zoe?"

"I miss My Mommies, Auntie." It definitely came out as a whine, and sounding a lot younger then Zoe, meant it to. Eponin had never really dealt with small children before. She taught them sometimes, but if they cried like that they had to leave. She taught budding warriors, not children. She always made that clear. There was no crying when she taught.

"I know you do Tiny, they miss you to. It's time for you sleep now."

"I'm not tired." Zoe yawned.

"Lying to ourselves, Zoe is still lying. I should give you swat for that but I'm not going to."

"Well, then I don't _want _to sleep."

"Oh, I believe that's true, Zoe, but it's getting late, and your little body is going to betray you sooner or later, and if you stay up too late at night, it's going to betray you tomorrow during the day instead." Remembering how her mother used to, well Eponin always felt it was similar to tricked her to sleep as a child. Eponin started, rubbing Zoe's back with one hand, and gently patting her bottom with the other, She also began Humming the Amazon Lullaby. It wasn't For Good, but it was having the Desired effect as Zoe's eyelids began becoming heavier and heavier and her breathing started to even out.

**Ephiny's POV**

I was in our bedroom reading a scroll, when Ep came in. "She asleep?"

"She's asleep, now. I got her to sleep, Eph, I did." I looked up at my partner. This was unexpected. "She was crying, and she didn't want to go to sleep, but I got her to calm down, I said something encouraging, then I got her to go to sleep."

"That's great Ep."

"It felt good, to her down for the night, Ephiny, it felt right."

"What are you saying, Eponin. Are you finally ready, to have children?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her put down my scroll. And blew out the lamp.

"Let's practice."

"We can't make our own, Eph. At least not this way." Two Goddess sisters were listening and decided well, maybe just this once. Well twice considering the 8 year old soundly asleep in the other room.

"Doesn't mean we can't have the fun."

**Xena's POV **

We had been traveling for four days, and although Phoebe knew better than to outright complain, she was walking beside Gabrielle making the most pitiful of faces, the skin on her backside had most likely healed, a day or so earlier not that she'd let me see it. She was walking as if it nothing had ever happened the day after so what do I know. Of course I could tell her feet hurt. Not that she was about to mention it. Sometimes that Amazon pride could be good thing. Gabrielle was currently trying to entertain her mine and Hercules Prometheus story. Zoe finds it very entertaining and proof that we belong together, and that she is two halves of a whole or something. Phoebe wasn't as entertained as Zoe usually was but she did seem to be enjoying the story. I felt the familiar tingle of a God, and prayed to Artemis it wasn't Ares, it wasn't. Artemis appeared.

"Artemis, you scared the Tartarus out me!" I said.

"Sorry, I promised a certain little girl, I'd play messenger for her. Not really in my job description, but it's very hard to say no to that tiny face, when she looks up at you with those big green eyes, and her lip starts to quiver. She wrote you a full letter all by herself, and she wanted me to bring it to you."

"Artemis you didn't have to….." Gabrielle said.

"I know, but I wanted to. I had to talk to you about something, anyway. I am blessing Eponin and Ephiny with a child, similar to the way I blessed you with Zoe except one of them will carry it, and she will only part of me and Dite no other Goddesses. I need you to help them through it. It is a request you must feel free to decline but they are your family, and….."

"Of course we will….." Xena said.

"Gabrielle but why them?"

"It seemed right, and I've done it several dozen Amazons over the years, they aren't the first, Mostly you use men, or the occasional centaur, but I've been blessing Amazons with children this way for centuries, it's how I also became associated with childbirth."

"Good to know." Phoebe said. "Um, Artemis. May I ask you a question?"

"Phoebe." We both hissed.

"Yes, My child."

"I have a temper, and sometimes I hurt my little sisters, I don't want to, how do I stop?"

"You listen and learn from Xena, she will help you, but if you still cannot stop after that. Come to my temple and I promise I will help you."

"Thank you." Phoebe got down on her knee and saluted.

"You're Welcome Phoebe"

**Zoe's POV**

I was really bad today. I argued with Kalidas in History class, and I got paddled. I had to stand in the corner too. At Lunch I went into the kitchens to find, Eris it was her first day.

"Hey, Tiny, how was school?" Eris said.

"School is school."

"This is true, but how was it?"

"I got in trouble" I grumped. "Three licks with the paddle."

"Be happy you're only 8, every age group they add another lick. So what did you do?"

"I disagreed with the teacher's point of view."

"I see, well you probably shouldn't do that, I thought they talked to about that in when you first got here."

"It's not like I called Dida to correct her this time."

"I think it still counts."

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well, I think your Aunts, will think so. So you might want to work on being sorry, come on. Let's go, go out there and sit down with your friends and your Aunties, I want you to taste one of my new creations, I used one of the recipes you gave me Sloppy Sandwiches, everyone seems happy with them." I nodded Sloppy Joe's were popular in my time, I knew they'd be popular here, even if there were a lot of substitutions here. I gave Eris a long list of recipes to help her. Even longer than the one I gave grandma. I went out and found Eponin and Ephiny and sat down, I must have given myself away.

"You okay, Zoe?" Aunt Ephiny asked.

"I got paddled at school today." I said.

"Really, what did you do?" Aunt Ep asked amused. "You didn't tell them what you saw when Lila took you to help the Romans did you?"

I shook my head. "I disagreed with the teacher's Point of view, in history and argued with her."

"Zoe, You've been warned about that. After you eat your Lunch, we're going back to the classroom and you're going to apologize." Aunt Ephiny said.

"But I'm not sorry!" I said. Aunt Ephiny popped me in the leg. "Ow!"

"You young lady are going to finish your lunch, and then apologize or that paddling is going to be the least of your worries." Said in her best Regent voice. I knew when I was defeated.

"Yes, Aunt Ephiny." I said respectfully. I did as I was told. I ate lunch, then Aunt Ephiny, took me to apologize. She kept her hand at my back. I mumbled a bit. "I'm Sorry." Suddenly I felt a sharp sting to my bottom, it started to burn all over again, I looked up at Aunt Ephiny.

"Try again, Zoe."

I said clearly and loud enough. "I'm sorry, Kalidas for Arguing with you, it was disrespectful and I'll try not to do it anymore."

After I apologized. The second half of school wasn't as bad, as the first. We were playing tag, Amazon style. My team won of course, we always win. When you got it, you got it. I thought about my letter to my Mommies I sent with Artemis this morning. I hope they got it. I worked hard on that.

**Gabrielle's POV**

We were stopped for the night, dinner was cooking, and I was reading out loud, while Xena listened. Phoebe was writing her own scroll. I had given her supplies so she could write her mothers. We'd stop in a village in the next town. She wanted them to know she was alright. She really was changing.

"Dear Mama and Mommy, I am missing you so much, and I know you are missing me too. But I am proud of what you are doing, Aunt Eponin and Aunt Ephiny told me how important it is. I guess it must have been if you did this kind of thing for 6 whole years. I was scared you'd go back to doing it all the time, but everyone said you loved me more, and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for you. Aunt Lila took me to see the Romans because she needed me to translate things, I helped deliver a baby, it looked like it hurt a lot. She said the Greek version of that very bad word that I told you was the worst curse word ever. But I didn't know what it meant, I still don't. I asked Aunt Eponin, and I got a swat, I'd been getting a lot of swats lately, something about my attitude. Aunt Lila said I'm having trouble adjusting to you being gone. I don't think that's it, I didn't have you for 8 years, how can you being gone affect me so much now. I love and miss you lots. Oh, and Phoebe's Moms love her, and if she's with you she wants to hear from her soon and if she's not with you, she wants you to look for her on your way back, Love and kisses, Zoe."

"We'll have to ask Eponin what that curse word was when we get home."

**3rd Person POV **

A few more days, passed Xena, Gabrielle, and Phoebe came across Some Highwaymen who wanted their horses, weapons, dinars, and them, not necessarily in that order. Gabrielle and Xena fought extremely well, Phoebe fought haphazardly but well enough to hold her own against these men, three out of four of them, ran away but like that one man all those years ago, one of them wouldn't give up, and Xena had to run her sword through him. Phoebe like Gabrielle had, became violently ill, and began vomiting on the side of the road. It took quite a while to calm her down enough so that they could talk with her.

"Is that what it is, to kill? I don't think I could ever….." Phoebe said in a shaky young unsure voice.

"It gets better, it gets easier." Xena said.

"I'm not sure I want it to. I don't want to be a warrior anymore. Xena, I just don't. I don't think I can do that." She said.

"That's your choice, but there aren't many other options, especially given your temper I don't they'd let you be a child or nursery minder." Gabrielle said. "Come on we need to keep going, I'll let you ride with me on Kari, for a while, we have a few more hours of day light before we camp for the night."

******N/A: That's all for now. What do you think? Next up, Tara, Phoebe struggling with what she just saw, Eponin's struggling with the news of her pregnancy, oh and Zoe discovers something about her future. **


End file.
